Love on the Field
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Clarke Griffin swore off love after Finn Collins broke her heart, and was left to raise her two sons alone. Can she move on and give love a chance when she meets Mount Weather's cocky new football coach, Bellamy Blake? Or will her troubled past finally catch up to her and threaten all she now holds dear? Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys! Here's the story I've been promising! I hope you all enjoy it! I'll make a deal with you though… If I get 25 reviews by Friday, I'll post chapter 2 on Saturday instead of waiting until next week! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Clarke Collins woke to bright sunlight streaming in through the bent and gapping mini-blinds that adorned the master bedroom's eastern window. Her eyes fluttered open, a smile curving her lips as she looked at the man beside her.

She and Finn's second wedding anniversary was in three days, and she still couldn't believe she'd been lucky enough to land her Prince Charming. They'd been married at seventeen on a beach in Galveston. Her mother had thought it too young, but gave up trying to convince her daughter otherwise.

Instead she'd sent Clarke packing, the illustrious surgeon not wanting to sully her reputation with her daughter the newly wed high school dropout. Clarke didn't mind, losing her mother was an acceptable sacrifice compared to what she was gaining.

Her husband was perfect for her, attentive and caring. Finn never forgot a birthday and he always knew just what to say to make her smile. He had trouble holding a job, but Clarke was convinced it was the managers he'd been forced to work for.

"Morning beautiful," a sleepy voice drawled beside her.

Clarke smiled, kissing her husband slowly before meeting his sparkling blue gaze.

"Morning," she replied just as a loud squall erupted from the bassinet beside the bed.

"My son the mood killer," Finn grumbled with a good-natured smile.

"Momma's boy is hungry, isn't he," Clarke cooed as she made her way to where the baby lay.

Clarke shushed her son, gently lifting him from the crib and staring down into his gorgeous blue eyes. She moved into the living room, sinking down into the raggedy recliner and unbuttoning her shirt so her son could have his breakfast.

She rocked, humming as she stroked her baby's tiny fist, listening as the shower started up in the other room. One-month-old Andrew Jacob Collins had changed her life. She'd never known that she could love someone this much, but the tiny bundle in her arms had proven her wrong.

A soft knock on the door drew her attention; she leaned over and grabbed one of the clean receiving blankets out of the laundry pile on the couch, draping it over herself as she made her way across the room. She opened the door to reveal a lovely dark haired woman.

"Uh, is Finn home", she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just let me…" Clarke began before the woman stopped her.

"Are you his wife?"

"Yes," Clarke answered.

"That scumbag!"

The blonde's eyes widened at the stranger's outburst, her grip tightening slightly on the baby in her arms.

"Look, you're husband isn't who he says he is!"

Clarke stared at the woman in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Clarke said.

Just then Finn's voice echoed out in the dim apartment, "Clarke, who's there?"

She looked at the woman before her, watching as the Latina shook her head and placed a finger to her lips.

"It's just Mrs. Tanner again," she called back before turning to face the stranger at her door.

"Meet me at this address and I'll explain everything," Clarke took the slip of paper and then the woman was gone.

Clarke shut the door, quickly stuffing the note into her pocket before moving back to the chair. She burped Drew, buttoned her shirt, and then sat rocking back and forth as she thought about what to do.

She listened as Finn went about his morning routine, watching as he took extra time with his hair and spritzing on more cologne than normal.

"I should be home by seven," Finn said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok," Clarke replied absently.

She watched him go, fingering the slip of paper in her pocket. When she was sure he'd gone, she quickly changed Drew then went to take a quick shower.

She dressed in a pair of faded denim shorts and a t-shirt that had seen better days, pulling her blonde curls into a ponytail before putting on the smallest amount of makeup. She dressed her son in a little blue onesie, put on his socks, and then stuck him in his car seat carrier.

She drove to the designated meeting place, unsure why she was trusting the strange dark haired woman who'd shown up on her doorstep this morning. Something in her eyes as she'd told Clarke that her husband wasn't the man she thought he was seemed urgent and honest.

So Clarke found herself walking to the dimly lit coffee shop, Drew's carrier settled on one arm while his diaper bag hung on her opposite shoulder. The bell over the door jangled as she entered, her eyes scanning the café until they settled on the dark haired woman sitting in a corner booth.

She slid into the seat across from the pretty Latina, settling Drew's carrier on the seat beside her before turning to the stranger.

"I'm Raven," the woman said, "I think there are some things you need to know."

Clarke swallowed thickly, nodding for her to continue.

"I met Finn when I was twelve. His family lived next to mine, and we became close. My mom was an alcoholic, and she spent all of our money on booze and cigarettes. Finn took care of me, sneaking me sandwiches and leftovers. As we grew older, the feelings got stronger. Then two years ago he began to pull away, and I wasn't sure why. He was still the same loving boyfriend I'd always known, but I knew he was keeping a secret. He never let me come home with him, always insisting that my place was better. I followed him home one day, and that 's when I saw you."

Clarke sat in stunned silence; her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"So, he cheated on you," she asked dumbly.

"Both of us really," Raven replied sadly, "I was angry at first because I thought you were trying to steal him away, but then I realized that you didn't know about me. He's lied to both of us."

The blonde stared down at the baby beside her, feeling cheap and used. The man she'd thought was so perfect earlier that morning had played her for the worst kind of fool.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again and looking at the woman before her.

"I have to confront him," Clarke said.

"We can do it together," Raven offered.

"No, I need to do this myself," the blonde replied angrily.

Raven reached across the table, gripping the Clarke's hand, "I'm so sorry, for everything."

Clarke nodded, "I know, Raven, and I'm sorry too."

She gently picked up the baby carrier, and slung the diaper bag over her shoulder before leaving the café. Her heart was heavy, and she still couldn't believe that the man she'd pledged her life to wasn't really hers to begin with. He'd belonged to another, still did.

Clarke fought back angry tears as she fastened Drew's carrier into the back seat of her car and then sat down behind the wheel. She stared into the rearview mirror at her silent baby boy, knowing that nothing in his little life would ever be the same.

She drove home, her mind wandering to Wells. Her best friend hadn't approved of Finn, and she could only imagine what he would say if he were here but he wasn't. Wells was gone, killed in a car accident six months ago.

She wished he were here, needing his comfort and his guidance. As it stood, she had no one and nowhere to go. She was truly alone, left to fend for herself and her baby on her own.

She had all afternoon to plan out what she wanted to say to her husband, pacing as she fingered the pitiful little wedding band. She'd been so proud of it when Finn had slipped it on her finger the day of their wedding on the beach in Galveston. Now the tiny gold band only seemed to represent the sham her marriage truly was.

When seven o'clock finally rolled around, Clarke's stomach was in knots. She could see Drew staring up at the ceiling fan; his little eyes round as he watched the blades spin. The front door stole her attention as Finn came strolling in, a smile on his face.

"Hey babe, how was your…"

"I know," Clarke said, cutting him off.

Finn's smile faltered a little, "You know what, Clarke?"

"I know about Raven," she said, her voice shaking with ill suppressed anger.

She watched as Finn's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in shock as he spluttered- trying to find the right words to defend himself.

"She's just a friend, I promise," Finn said finally.

"I don't believe you," Clarke whispered, turning away.

"Clarke you have to believe me," Finn said desperately, "I love you."

That was it; Clarke couldn't take any more of his lies and his smooth talk.

"I don't have to do anything Finn! You lied to me, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for this! Get out," she yelled angrily.

The change in her husband was instantaneous. Gone was his contrition, quickly replaced with unadulterated wrath. He grabbed her, bringing her face even with his own.

"Leave? This is my apartment, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You belong to me Clarke, you're like that ratty old couch. I'll use you until I'm tired of you, and then I'll throw you out like the garbage you are!"

Clarke tried to shrink back, fear shining in her eyes.

"Oh, you're scared of me now," Finn yelled, "Well after I'm through with you, you won't even speak without my permission."

The blonde found herself propelled against the far wall, a sickening thud echoing in the silence that followed as she slid to the floor. The man she'd once claimed to love beat her until she was sure she would die. Her ribs burned as his work boot slammed into them a final time, one of her eyes nearly swollen shut and her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood.

"You'd better be here when I get back, or I will hunt you down and drag you back here kicking and screaming if I have to," Finn spat before exiting the apartment.

Clarke laid there for a moment, each breath a struggle as her sides burned and her body ached. She finally got enough strength to crawl to her phone. She dialed the number, waiting until the person on the other end picked up.

"I need help," Clarke whispered brokenly.

Raven entered the apartment, her gaze falling on the destruction that swept across the tiny space until she saw the crumpled blonde heap on the floor. She ran to the woman she barely knew, touching her shoulder gently.

"Clarke, what happened," Raven asked.

"It's Finn, he's angry. Probably looking for you too," Clarke said as she struggled to sit up.

"We have to get you out of here. Is there anyone I can call that could help?"

Clarke's mind flashed to Wells for the second time that day, tears springing to her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, there's no one," she sobbed.

Raven stared down at the battered woman, feeling responsible for the pain Finn had wrought in her life. Determination settled on her shoulders, and she gently took Clarke's hands in her own.

"We're getting out of here tonight," Raven said as she helped Clarke to her feet.

She packed what Clarke instructed for the tiny baby who lay silently staring up at the ceiling, his little hands waving in the air from time to time. After she had two bags full, she settled the baby in the carrier and started for the door.

Clarke followed on shaky legs, one arm banded across her middle as she fought to stay conscious when pain crashed over her in chilling waves. She focused on putting one foot in front of the other; refusing to look back at the life she'd once known that now lay in shambles.

Raven drove all night until she finally had to stop for gas in the small town of Mount Weather the next morning. It sported a historic main street complete with general store, pharmacy, and a feed store with two elderly men sitting out front.

"I'll just be a minute," Raven said, leaving Clarke to stare out the window at the tiny town.

For the first time since leaving Finn she felt safe. Something about this place called to her, and the thought of leaving such tranquility caused her stomach to churn.

So, when Raven climbed back into the driver's seat Clarke turned to her new friend with a look of pleading.

"Can we stay here," the blonde asked.

Her tone broke Raven's heart, and she wondered when the woman before her would ever regain her sense of self. She didn't feel like they were far enough away, but if Clarke felt safe here then that's what mattered most.

"Sure," Raven found herself saying, knowing that this was the beginning of a new life for both of them.

They found a room at the small motor inn that was situated at the edge of town, the middle-aged woman staring at Clarke curiously as she handed them a key but thankfully saying nothing.

After the door to their tiny room was finally shut and locked, Clarke sank onto the bed with a sigh. She took Drew from the car seat, settling him in to eat as she rested against the wooden headboard.

Her eyes closed of their own accord, and her mind drifted to Finn's angry features and harsh words. She felt the familiar burn of tears, the salty droplets causing the cuts on her face to sting.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Raven said quietly.

"No, I'm fine. My ribs are bruised, not broken. The bruises will fade and the cuts will heal in time. Some antiseptic and ice would be good though," the blonde said tiredly.

"I'll run to that general store we saw on our way in as soon as you're settled."

"Thanks, Raven," Clarke replied, eyes still closed.

She only opened them when it was time to burp Drew, carefully wiping the milk from his mouth before changing his diaper and laying him in between two of the fluffy pillows.

She looked around the room at the dated furnishing and garish wallpaper. The busy floral pattern on the comforters made her head hurt, and the clicking of the air conditioner rang in her ears as she tried to rest.

Left alone, Clarke jumped at every sound; terrified that Finn would ruin the peace she'd found. However, she soon grew too tired to care, her eyes drooping until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Over the next few days Clarke stayed inside the motel room, not daring to venture out into the town for fear that people would start to ask questions. She looked terrible, grisly bruises blotching her face, neck, and arms.

Raven told her about the things she'd seen and the people she met. She'd been scouting for a job and a more permanent place to live, and by their third day there she seemed to have found both.

"I got a job at that mechanic's shop off of Main Street. The man that runs it seems pretty nice," Raven said as she set out the food containers from the diner just up the way, "I also found an abandoned farmhouse on the other end of town. It's in a quiet neighborhood and has a big back yard but it needs a lot of work."

Clarke smiled for the first time in days, raising her Styrofoam cup in a toast, "To Mount Weather, Texas."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! Remember 25 reviews by Friday will get you chapter 2 on Saturday! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well we didn't make 25 reviews, but those of you who did take the time to drop me a little note are so awesome I decided to give you chapter 2 anyway! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and I hope it clears up the questions concerning Clarke's other son… ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Ten Years Later…_

Clarke Griffin was sleeping soundly until suddenly a little human being plopped down right on top of her.

"Wake up, Mom!" Ten-year-old Andrew yelled excitedly.

Clarke opened one eye, staring at her son, annoyance and fondness fighting for dominance on her features. His blonde curls were cropped short and his blue eyes were fixed on her face. He bounced once, grinning at the loud oomph that escaped her lips.

"What time is it AJ," she asked, reaching for her phone.

"It's five-thirty," the little boy grinned, "It's the first day of school!"

Clarke groaned, covering her eyes with both hands and then peeking at her son from between her fingers.

"You're not going anywhere are you?"

"Nope! I'm hungry and you promised pancakes," AJ said, his eyes widening.

"Fine, pancakes it is. Hop off, I've got to get your brother up," Clarke said as she crawled out of bed, shoving her crazy hair out of her eyes as she reached for her silky black robe to cover her tank and shorts.

She made her way down the hall, AJ skipping along behind. How anyone could be this chipper in the mornings she had no idea. She stopped at the dark mahogany door, knocking loudly before calling out.

"Lincoln, honey, time to get up! If you still want to get that run in you'd better go now! I have to be at school early for morning meetings!"

Exactly three minutes later her sixteen-year-old son stood before her in a red Rangers baseball cap, gray tee, and black athletic shorts. He slid to a stop on short white socks, his shoes in hand.

"Morning Mom," Lincoln said as he pecked the petite woman on the cheek.

At six feet, he was already taller than his adoptive mother but she was still scary when she wanted to be.

"Morning AJ," Lincoln grinned as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Linc, can I go with you," the boy pleads.

"No," Clarke yells from the bathroom.

"Sorry buddy, Mom says no," the teen says before jogging down the stairs and out the door.

Clarke comes out of the bathroom to find her youngest standing with his hands on his hips with the darkest glower he could muster.

"Don't even think about talking back, young man," she warned, "Or there'll be no pancakes in this house for a week."

Clarke watched in amusement as AJ deflated, his hands falling to his sides and his nose scrunching in thought. He sighed, turning to plod down the stairs and into the kitchen where he climbed up into one of the bar stools.

She'd just gotten down the Bisquick when the front door banged open and Dillon came strolling into the kitchen followed closely by his father, Monty Green.

"Morning Dill Weed," Clarke calls without looking behind her.

"Morning Aunt C, where's Linc," Dillon asks as he takes the stool beside AJ.

"He's out for his morning run, but he should be back soon," Clarke answered as she combined the powdered mix with some milk, oil, and sugar.

"Morning Monty," Clarke said, throwing a smile over her shoulder at her old friend as she poured some batter into a hot skillet before turning back to the boys.

"Thanks so much for doing this Clarke," Monty said with a sigh, "Harper is nervous about her first day at the firm, and I have early meetings at the lab this morning."

"No problem! We're always happy to have Dill with us. Aren't we AJ," Clarke said with a smirk.

AJ nodded, "Yep, we sure are Uncle Monty."

Monty smiled, kissing his son on the forehead and then leaving with a wave.

"So, are we ready for our first day of school," Clarke asked after the front door closed.

Two excited yes' echoed in the kitchen as Clarke finished breakfast, and she couldn't help but smile at the boys' enthusiasm. AJ was excited to see his friends, but Dillon was more excited about getting back in the chemistry lab.

"Good, glad to hear it," she said as she dished up their pancakes before pouring chocolate milk for her son and orange juice for lactose intolerant Dillon Green.

Clarke was just pouring her first cup of coffee, her gaze falling on the tiny digital clock that adorned the front of the coffee maker, when her eldest came jogging into the kitchen.

"Hat," Clarke called, not even having to turn to know that Lincoln still wore his Rangers cap.

"Yes mam," Lincoln said as he sat down beside his little brother.

Clarke served up a plate for the teen, setting it before him lathered with peanut butter along side a tall glass of milk.

"AJ," she said turning to the little boy, "Run up stairs and get your bath, it's 6:15."

"Yes mam," the ten year old saluted as he ran for the stairs.

Clarke shook her head, popping some bread in the toaster before taking a sip of her coffee. She nearly groaned as her sleep-deprived brain received the much-needed caffeine.

"Good coffee there Ma," Lincoln said with a smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes, setting down the syrup and hitting the button to eject her toast. She smothered it with butter and strawberry jam, chewing slowly as she listened to the two boys discuss their first day of sophomore year.

She cleared her throat rather loudly when she heard her son mention a girl he planned to ask out, his dark eyes darting to her face and then skittering away as a blush began to creep up his neck.

One well shaped brow arched, her blue eyes sparking, "What did I tell you, no girls until your thirty."

At her son's crestfallen expression Clarke laughed, watching as Lincoln's dark eyes widened and then his features morphed into a scowl.

"Not funny Mom," he whined.

"Oh I don't know, I thought it was pretty humorous," Clarke winked before taking another sip of coffee.

Just then AJ came slipping and sliding into the kitchen, his blonde hair damp and his Spider-Man t-shirt on backwards.

"Andrew Jacob, what on earth are you doing," Clarke asked shrilly as her son came to a sudden stop.

"I was in a hurry," the boy muttered.

"I can see that, but in a hurry for what?"

"The Snorks come on in two minutes," AJ said as if it explained everything before scampering off to the living room.

Clarke shook her head, smiling at her son's zeal for the strange little sea creatures with the little blow horns atop their heads. She turned back to the two teenagers, downing the rest of her coffee before placing the mug in the sink.

"I'm going to go get ready. Linc be showered and ready to head out by 7:15," Clarke called before making her way up the stairs.

Forty minutes later she came down dressed in a white sundress with yellow roses dotting the bodice and skirt. Her white sweater was thrown over one arm, while her purse hung limply from the other.

"Alright boys," she yelled, "Time to go!"

In three seconds flat all three boys assembled in the entryway, rushing out the door and climbing into the waiting truck. She locked the door, dew soaking her feet as she made her way to her vehicle.

She threw her stuff in the back with AJ, then took her seat behind the wheel. She turned the ignition, praying the old fellow started. The hum of the engine greeted her ears, the radio blaring an old country station as she pulled out of the driveway.

Clarke glanced at the teen beside her, his Mohawk induction cut making her smile. It'd taken her forever to find a barber in town that would cut his hair just the way he wanted it, and she had to admit it worked for him.

"Are you ready to meet the new coach today," she asked him, drawing his attention from the quickly passing Texas landscape.

"Yeah, I guess," Lincoln said quietly.

Clarke sighed, Coach Kane had made a huge impact on her son's life and she knew he was going to miss the older man. She reached over, squeezing his hand.

"It's gonna be ok, baby. You'll adjust," she said quietly, a smile of reassurance curving her lips.

"Thanks Mom," Lincoln said squeezing her fingers lightly before shifting his gaze back to the window.

Clarke put both hands back on the wheel, her eyes moving to the rear view mirror where she saw her youngest with his nose stuck in a book. Both of her kids were avid readers, something she'd drilled into them from the beginning. However, AJ took his literature far too seriously. She never would forget the day he zip-tied her to one of the kitchen chairs after reading a story about a kid who kidnapped his own parents.

"Whatcha reading buddy," she asked, watching as AJ's head popped up and a grin split his features.

"I'm reading about the Spartans," the little boy said enthusiastically.

Clarke groaned inwardly, smile still in place. She shared a look with Lincoln, both of them knowing they would be reenacting Greek battles for the next week at least.

Finally they came to a stop in the school parking lot. Clarke took AJ's hand, pecking Lincoln on the cheek before sending the two teens off on their own.

"Have a good day! Be safe," she called after them, her eldest shooting her a grin over his shoulder.

Clarke took AJ to his classroom, smiling when his teacher came to greet her.

"Good morning Miss Lewis," AJ greeted.

"Good morning Andrew," the young teacher said with a smile, "Why don't you go pick out a desk."

Clarke watched her son scamper off before turning back to the woman before her, "Thank you so much, Jessica. I have a meeting with Principal Wallace and then I have to get my room in order, so there is no way I could have kept him with me this morning."

"It's no trouble, Clarke," Jessica said with a warm smile, "I'm happy to help."

"Bye Munchkin," Clarke called, receiving a smile and a wave from her little boy, "Bye Jess, and thanks again."

Clarke made her way across campus to the larger high school building, walking through the large double doors and hanging a sharp right into the office.

"Morning Fox", she greeted, "I have a meeting with Dr. Wallace this morning."

"Ok, I'll buzz you in", Fox said with a smile.

Clarke leaned against the tall counter, her fingers dancing over the wooden surface. She heard the door jangle, turning to watch as the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen walked into the office.

He was tall, probably close to six feet, with ebony curls, dark expressive eyes, and a bone structure that had her itching to grab for a pencil so she could capture all of the attractive angles in her sketch book.

He came to a stop beside her, smirking as she stared up at him. This close she could make out the smattering of freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks.

"Hi," Clarke said lamely, kicking herself for the breathiness of her voice.

"Hi," the stranger said, his smirk turning into a full-blown grin.

"Miss Griffin, Principal Wallace will see you now," Fox said with a knowing smile.

"Uh thank you," Clarke croaked, trying to walk to the office adjacent the lobby without taking her eyes from the handsome stranger.

She bumped into the door, her cheeks reddening as she grabbed for the door handle. She breathed a sigh of relief after the door was firmly shut behind her, the principal staring at her as though she'd gone mad.

"Take a seat Miss Griffin", Cage Wallace said, his voice smooth and his blue eyes cold.

She'd never liked the man, always believing him to be a bit of a snake. She took her seat as directed, folding her hands primly in her lap. She was forced to listen to his lecture on self-expression and the kind of art she was to teach over the next two semesters.

"And furthermore, Miss Griffin, the students should be introduced to more European influences to broaden their horizons and subject them to a little culture," the man said as he reclined slightly in his high-backed leather chair.

"I'll do my best sir, but I believe the students would also benefit from meeting local artists. People they can relate to and speak with," Clarke pressed.

Principal Wallace huffed, shaking his head, "If there is time at the end of the school year you may bring in a few guest speakers."

Clarke nodded, knowing that if Cage had his way there would be no time. She watched as the man gave her a dismissive wave, thanked her, and then called for his coffee.

The blonde fumed as she made her way to her classroom at the end of the hall, entering through the brightly painted door and flipping on the light. She inhaled the familiar scent of oaken cabinets and Elmer's glue.

She busied herself for the thirty minutes before first period rearranging art supplies and taking a quick inventory. She grabbed the humanities book she used for her Humanities I class, skimming the pages until she found where she wanted to start.

At exactly eight o'clock students began to pour noisily into her classroom. Clarke watched as her son entered with Dillon, taking a seat at one of the back tables. Other students occupied seats around them, but it was a young girl who drew her attention.

The teen had long black hair and bright expressive blue eyes. Her features were fine, delicately shaped and framed by wisps of dark hair. She wore a par of denim shorts and a Texas A&M shirt with a pair of black flip-flops.

Clarke grinned when her son spotted the pretty girl, his eyes going wide and his mouth slightly agape. She turned her back to compose herself, grabbing her roll sheet before calling out one name and then another.

"Octavia Blake," Clarke said loudly to be heard above the first day chatter.

"Here".

The blonde art teacher looked up to put a face with the name, her gaze locking with the girl she'd seen earlier. She gave Octavia a warm smile, and then continued with her attendance sheet.

"As most of you know, I'm Miss Griffin and this is Humanities I," Clarke said as her gaze swept over the faces of her pupils, "Before I begin, is everyone in the right class?"

After a chorus of "Yes mam's" and nods, Clarke began her lecture. She loved teaching- loved inspiring young minds and instilling in them a love of art. Her hands moved excitedly as she spoke, her blue eyes expressive and a ready smile curving her lips.

When the bell rang, the kids began to file out. Lincoln came up to her, a smile on his face.

"Great job Mom. You had them eating out of the palm of your hand," Lincoln said proudly.

"Thanks sweetheart," Clarke grinned, "Any word on when practice lets out?"

"Four-thirty," the teen replied.

"Ok, AJ and I'll be there with bells on," Clarke grinned as she watched her son go before turning to greet her next class.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy Blake woke to the sound of his alarm clock, the loud buzzing bringing him out of a deep sleep and into the realm of wakefulness. He sat up, turned off the blaring alarm, and then got up- stretching his arms above his head then moving to the kitchen.

He got a quick glass of orange juice, draining the acidic liquid in three gulps before going into the laundry room and changing into his running clothes. As he pulled the plain white tee over his head he called up the stairs.

"I'm heading out for a run, O!"

"Ok, I'll be finished with the bathroom by the time you get back," his younger sister hollered.

Bellamy shook his head, pulling on his tennis shoes, knowing that was a bald faced lie. Octavia was a teenage girl who loved her makeup, he would be doing good to get fifteen minutes to shower and brush his teeth before it was time to head out the door.

He locked the door behind him, and started out at an easy jog. The air was muggy, the temperature already climbing to at least 85 degrees. Soon his shirt was soaked with sweat, trickling down his back and chest.

He ran along the tree-lined streets, a flash of movement catching his eyes, a tall brawny kid, maybe sixteen, in a red cap jogging in an open field. He watched as the young man bobbed and weaved, avoiding an invisible defense.

The kid's movements were fluent, and his speed and control were definitely that of a quarterback. Excitement raced through Bellamy's veins at the prospect of coaching talent like that.

He found himself cheery and actually excited for his first day as the football coach at Mount Weather High. He unlocked the door, Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off" blaring from the single upstairs bathroom.

Bellamy made two sausage biscuits, already knowing it was going to be an 'eat in the truck' kind of morning. He wrapped both sandwiches in paper towels, then made his way up the stairs.

"O, you almost done in there," he called.

"Yeah, Bell, just a second," came his sister's voice from the other side.

Bellamy groaned, in teenage girl 'just a second' could translate into five or ten minutes. So, he wandered into his bedroom, grabbing a pair of khakis and the dark blue polo with the Mountain Men logo on the chest.

Finally the bathroom door opened and Octavia came out with more makeup than he cared for and a top he knew he didn't approve of.

"You're not wearing that," Bellamy growled, his eyes feeling as though they'd been squirted with acid at the sight of his sister's cleavage.

Octavia huffed, "Bell! It's what all the other girls…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Octavia Loraine! If all the other girls jumped off a cliff would you be jumping too," Bellamy seethed.

"Right now I would," Octavia muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at her brother's dark expression. "Fine, I'll change. Happy?"

Bellamy nodded, watching as she sulked down the hall and slammed her door. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers catching on tangled curls as he made his way into the bathroom.

He felt like a new man after his shower and shave, his hair still slightly damp as he dressed for the day. When he came downstairs it appeared that his sister was in a better humor, smiling at him over her phone in a modest Texas A&M t-shirt.

"Thanks O," Bellamy said with a smile.

"You're welcome, big brother. Now let's go, we can't be late for our first day!"

Bellamy dropped his sister off at the high school, parking his truck in the lot adjacent to the large building. He had a meeting with the principal in fifteen minutes and he so didn't want to be late.

He entered the lobby, his gaze falling on a pretty blonde. He watched as she turned to stare at him, her silky blonde curls falling over one shoulder and her bright blue eyes widening slightly.

"Hi," she said breathily as he came to stand beside her.

"Hi," he replied with a smirk.

They stood there openly staring at one another until she was called into the boss' office, running into the door before fumbling for the knob. He smiled to himself, thinking this was the best trip to the principal's office he'd had in his life.

His good mood didn't last for long though because his meeting with Cage Wallace was anything but pleasant. He now knew why the blonde had come out of his office with such a scorching frown.

Bellamy fumed as he walked back to his truck, starting it up and driving to the football field. His new boss expected a certain number of wins or his job would be on the line. This put added pressure on the young coach, and he didn't like it one bit!

He slammed his door, stomping through the locker rooms and into his office. He sank down in his chair, looking up as Miller and Murphy entered and plopped down on the ancient leather couch.

"From the look on your face, I take it you met the illustrious Principle Wallace," Murphy said with a chuckle.

"Is that man always so creepish," Bellamy asked with a grimace.

Murphy seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope he's a creeper all the time."

"Great," Bellamy said massaging the bridge of his nose.

He remembered the pretty blonde, and he was just getting ready to tell them about her when Miller mentioned that they needed to look over equipment, the team roster, and outline tentative field positions.

The rest of Bellamy's day flew by in a flurry of activity as he readied for the first afternoon practice. When three rolled around he could here his team enter the locker room, their boisterous laughter echoing of the cement block walls.

He had Miller and Murphy get them out on the field and lined up before he made his appearance, his dark sunglasses shielding his eyes from the hot August sunshine and also making him look like a tough no nonsense drill sergeant.

As Bellamy walked down the line, he recognized a familiar face. The kid from his jog that morning was standing at attention, his dark gaze following the coach's every movement.

"Alright," Bellamy yelled, "I'm Coach Blake, as most of you already know. Today's practice is going to give me an idea of where I want you. Just because Coach Kane had you on offense doesn't mean you're going to stay there, so be prepared for a position change. Miller, start drills!"

Bellamy stood off to the side, watching his new team practice. He had to admit that there were some talented kids, especially the kid he'd seen on his jog that morning. He could run like the wind and his hand/eye coordination was great.

He jotted down where he watched each player, watching them carefully to make sure he had them right where he wanted them. Thankfully by the time practice was wrapping up, he was sure he'd made the right decision.

"Good practice, I'll post the new positions on my door", Bellamy said before heading to his office.

He was sitting at his desk watching some of last year's game footage when a soft knock sounded on his door.

"Come in," he called gruffly, never taking his eyes from the screen.

"Uh Coach?"

Bellamy looked up then, finding what could be the best player on his team standing before his desk.

"Griffin right," Bellamy asked.

"Yes sir, Lincoln Griffin."

"Well, Lincoln Griffin, what can I do for you," Bellamy asked giving the teen his full attention.

"Well, sir, I was just asking about my new position. Coach Kane put me in as a running back, so I don't think…"

Bellamy bristled, "Coach Kane isn't here, I am, and I'm the one running this team and I'll do whatever the heck I want. Got it?"

He watched as the kid nodded slowly, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, anything else," Bellamy asked coolly.

"No, sir, that was all."

"Lincoln," Bellamy called, "Drop that Humanities class. I want you lifting in the mornings."

He watched as Lincoln left, aggravation nipping at the edges of his mind. Lincoln seemed like a good kid, but he had a lot to learn. Bellamy knew he couldn't give him any slack, and he'd have to stay on him to make sure the kid reached his full potential and understood that he wasn't Kane and he wasn't going to give him a break just because he was good.

Staring at the empty doorway, Bellamy couldn't help but think it was going to be a long season. With a snooty principle and a spoiled athlete, he was in for a rough road.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from each of you! :)**

 **To all of my guest reviewers: Thank you so much for your kind words, and I'm so glad you enjoyed the prologue! I can't wait to hear what y'all think of this chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank y'all so much for all of the reviews and support y'all sent my way! I never dreamed this story would get so many reviews so fast! I shouldn't be surprised because I have the best readers ever! So without further ado, here's chapter 3! Enjoy guys! :)**

 **ATTN: I think I kinda confused everyone with the Drew/AJ thing. Drew and AJ are the same person, and the name switch will be explained in chapter 9 :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Clarke pulled up to the football field, watching as Lincoln hauled his stuff across the parking lot before pitching his bag in the back and climbing into the front seat.

"Well," she asked, "How was it?"

"Coach moved me," Lincoln said quietly.

"Ok, where," Clarke asked in concern. If that coach had benched her son, then there was going to be a long drawn out discussion that would not be pleasant for the man.

"Quarterback," Lincoln muttered.

Clarke sat in stunned silent for a moment before hugging her son enthusiastically, "Honey, that's great! Why aren't you happy?"

"I don't know if I've got what it takes. QB is a big responsibility," her son said, his dark eyes uncertain.

"Obviously Coach thinks you can do it or he wouldn't have placed you in the QB slot. You'll do great, sweetie! Won't he AJ," Clarke said with a grin.

"Yeah," the little boy yipped in the back seat, his smile so wide she didn't see how his face didn't hurt.

"Coach doesn't like me," Lincoln said with a solemn sigh.

Clarke immediately sobered, her mommy senses on high alert.

"What do you mean he doesn't like you?"

"I asked him to switch me back to running back, and he refused. He got really angry for no reason, said he could do whatever the heck he wanted," the teenager said morosely.

Clarke's pleasure with the man plummeted. She swallowed her angry retort, knowing it would only hurt her son's respect for the man and she couldn't have that.

"It was his first day, and I'm sure it was a stressful one. Give him time, he'll come around," she said with a smile as she pulled out onto the small side street.

"I hope so," Lincoln said fiddling with his seatbelt.

After they got home, Clarke sent both boys upstairs to do homework while she started supper. She knew her son wasn't excited about his new position, but that didn't mean it wasn't cause for celebration.

She pulled out the fixings for his favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan with zucchini pasta, salad, and garlic rolls. She'd just put the chicken in the oven, when Raven came stomping into the kitchen.

Clarke watched as her friend jerked out one of the bar stools, sitting down heavily with a grimace.

"What's he done this time," the blonde asked with a smirk.

"What's he done? I'll tell you what he's done, Clarke! He took apart my hotrod! My hot rod Clarke," Raven fumed.

Clarke tried to hide her chuckle with a cough, her lack of success earning her a glare from the pretty mechanic.

"I'm sure Wick will get it put back together eventually," Clarke smirked.

"He'd better," the brunette growled, looking about the room, "Where are the boys?"

"They're doing homework, but I figure they'll be down here any minute to see you," Clarke said, soon after the two boy's loud footsteps echoing on the stairs.

"Auntie Rae," AJ squealed, throwing himself at his favorite aunt.

"Hey Munchkin, how was school," Raven asked as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"It was fun! I got to be Miss Jessica's helper this morning because Mom had to see rat face," AJ said seriously.

Raven snickered, trying in vain to cover it up when Clarke turned sharply with a scowl.

"Andrew Jacob Griffin, what have I told you about name calling," the young mother asked with her hands on her hips.

"If I can't say nothing nice, don't say nothing at all," the little boy said, his head bowed and his toe scuffing at the tile beneath his feet.

Clarke caught Raven's gaze above her son's head, rolling her eyes as a big grin curved her lips.

"Where's your brother," Raven asked the ten year old, trying to change the subject.

"He's moping in his room," AJ said with a huff.

"What's he moping about?"

Before AJ could answer, Clarke threw a look over her shoulder- one her youngest knew well.

"That's Lincoln's news to tell," she said before turning back to her supper prep.

"Yeah, Auntie Rae, what Momma said," AJ mimicked before scampering outside.

Raven watched her nephew go before turning back to her best friend.

"What's Linc moping about there Mother Hubbard?"

Clarke glared at the mechanic, "Must you call me that, and like I told AJ- it's Lincoln's news to share."

Raven burst out laughing, "You're such a mom, Clarke!"

"You're such a spaz, Raven," Clarke said with a shake of her head, "Of course I'm such a mom, it's because I am a mom!"

"I know, and a darn good one," Raven praised.

"Thanks Rae," Clarke replied with a soft smile right before her eldest came slowly down the stairs.

Both women watched as Lincoln entered the kitchen, leaning against the island and laying his head against the cool granite. His dark eyes cut to Clarke, watching every move she made.

Raven smiled, that kid had been glued to Clarke from the moment he'd come to live with her and ten years hadn't changed a thing.

"So, what's this I hear about moping," the mechanic asked as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lincoln sighed dramatically, as only a teenager would, and turned to face her. "Coach gave me a different position today."

"Oh really," Raven said, "Where'd he put you?"

"Quarterback," Lincoln replied morosely.

Raven's eyes widened, and her gaze swept to Clarke who simply shrugged.

"What's so bad about being moved to QB?"

Lincoln sat down beside her, warming to his subject, "It's like this Aunt Rae. Coach says I have to drop my Humanities class and start lifting in the mornings."

Raven watched as Clarke whirled around, her eyes igniting with blue fire and her fists clenching at her sides. Oops, Coach was in for it now, Raven mused.

"Obviously Coach thinks you're good enough or he wouldn't have given you the spot," Raven counseled, avoiding the Humanities topic.

"That's what Mom said," Lincoln said with the smallest of smiles.

"Well, your Mom's usually right. I'd listen to her if I were you. Plus with that temper, it's better to have her on your side. Let Mom deal with Coach," the mechanic ended with a smirk.

She watched Clarke, her best friend smiling softly at her eldest son.

"See, I told you it would all be alright, and if you want to start lifting in the mornings I'll understand" Clarke said.

Lincoln got up, hugging his mother tightly, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Clarke said, "No one's going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver," Raven said in mock offense as the boy turned to go.

"Thanks Aunt Rae," Lincoln said as he hugged her next.

"You're welcome, kid," the mechanic said with a smile as she watched her nephew go.

"How dare he tell my son that he has to drop my class," Clarke said with a worried frown.

"He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with," Raven replied with a smirk.

"Who doesn't know who he's dealing with," Wick asked as he meandered into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here," Raven grumbled, "I came over here to get away from you."

Wick gave his wife a snarky smirk, "I'd never pass up supper at Clarke's."

"Don't I know it," Raven said smacking her husband on the arm, "You've gained twenty pounds since we got married!"

"Hey, that's all muscle," the engineer defended.

"Well I think you look fine Wick," Clarke grinned.

Wick sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, leveling her with a questioning stare.

"What do you want, Clarke," he asked cautiously.

Clarke laughed, "I need some tiling done in my bathroom, and since you love power tools, I was wondering if you would mind taking care of it for me."

She watched her best friend's husband as he seemed to think about it for a moment, a devilish grin curving his lips.

"Chocolate pie for a month," Wick said.

Clarke stared at the man, shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips. "Two weeks and I'll feed you while you work."

He seemed to consider this for a minute before sticking out his hand with a smile.

"You drive a hard bargain woman, but I won't pass up free food and pie," Wick said with a smile.

Later, over supper, Clarke watched her eldest intently- the way he picked at his food and the defeated look in his brown eyes. Her heart broke for her son, but she knew that it would take time to adjust to a new coach.

She hated the thought of Lincoln dropping Humanities, especially since art was something he was really good at and an interest they shared. She met his gaze, smiling softly and watching as one corner of his mouth quirked up.

Clarke went back to her food, her own appetite deserting her as a familiar feeling of determination settled on her shoulders. She would see that her son was treated fairly if it was the last thing she did.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy's red Silverado pulled up to his large brick two story, the rose bushes he'd painstakingly planted catching the glow of the little solar lights that lined the front walk. He waited as the garage door opened, pulling his truck into its normal resting place.

He pushed the button again, the garage filling with the loud screech as the door closed. He stepped out into the inky blackness, feeling his way to the door that led into the house.

The moment Bellamy entered the spacious laundry room he could hear his sister singing off key in the kitchen. He made his way down the short hall, leaning in the doorway as he watched Octavia dance across the tile floor- oblivious to his presence with her headphones turned up far too loud.

He tapped her on the shoulder, jumping back when she sloppily threw her elbow at his midsection.

"Bell! What the heck! You scared me half to death," Octavia said placing a hand over her chest.

"Sorry," Bellamy smirked, "What's for supper?"

"TV dinners," his sister answered with a sigh.

Bellamy stared at the sad excuse of a meal, grease congealing on the top of the enchiladas and water droplets popping up on the black plastic container. He simply shrugged, taking his plate and sitting down at the island.

He took a bite, scalding his tongue. The tortillas that made up the enchiladas were tough and the sauce was too spicy. The refried beans were gritty, and the rice was tasteless.

"Not too bad," Bellamy said, his features saying otherwise.

"I don't believe you," Octavia said, wrinkling her nose after her first bite.

"This is only temporary," Bellamy assured her, "Just until I get the oven fixed."

Octavia rolled her eyes, her face scrunching in disgust as she took another bite.

"You'd better do it soon, or we're going to starve," she said before throwing the half eaten meal in the trash.

Bellamy watched her go, waiting until he could no longer see her to dispose of his own dinner. He washed his hands, grabbing a handful of grapes before going to his office for the night.

He was still working through the footage of last year's games, trying to learn more about his team. In his experience, the more he knew about his guys the better he could coach them. He didn't just want to know his star players; he wanted to know all of them from the best to the worst.

Bellamy watched as Lincoln ran onto the field. The kid's whole stance spoke of quiet confidence. He knew exactly what to do, and he executed the plays flawlessly. He had to admit that someone must have really worked with him because his talent had been fostered instead of allowed to run wild.

A soft knock drew his attention, Bellamy's dark eyes moving to where his sister stood in the doorway. He beckoned her forward, smiling as she took the seat across from him.

"How was school today," he asked.

"It was good. I really like my art teacher, she seems super cool and…" Octavia started before she was cut off as her brother's phone began to ring.

"Blake," Bellamy said, shooting an apologetic glance his sister's way.

Octavia listened to her brother for a moment, hoping he would cut the call short if she stayed. She'd wanted to have a normal conversation, talk about life and how their day had gone like they'd done before Bellamy's rise to coaching stardom.

She stared at him, remembering when he was just a two bit assistant coach with a little hole in the wall school. Now here he was, head coach of a winning team and getting closer and closer to his dream job at Texas A&M.

Octavia sighed, seeing that her brother wasn't going to be hanging up anytime soon.

"I'm going to bed," she mouthed.

Bellamy nodded, giving her a smile and a wave before turning back to his phone call.

She left him, her heart sinking in her chest. Lately she was beginning to think that she was weighing her brother down and keeping him from achieving his goals. She hated to think that he could be living his dream right this second instead of having to care for her.

Octavia wished, not for the first time, that she and her brother were a normal family that did normal things- but they weren't. Bellamy was on track to become a great coach, and she had no idea what she would do with her life. All she knew is that for once, she wished she ranked above football in her brother's life.

100100100100100100100

That night Clarke tucked AJ into bed, grabbing his Greek mythology book and laying it out of reach on his nightstand. She ran a hand through his golden curls, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, baby," she said with a smile, standing and switching off his lamp.

"Night, Mom," AJ called as she closed the door.

Clarke made her way down the hall, stopping at Lincoln's open doorway. She stepped inside, finding her eldest sitting up against his headboard with his nose stuck in a book.

"Hey," she called softly.

"Oh hey, Ma," Lincoln said placing his book on his bedside table.

"You ok, honey," Clarke said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine," Lincoln smiled, "I'm not going to quit Humanities. I can find other times to do my strength training."

Clarke let out a relieved sigh, "Whatever you want to do, sweetheart."

"I really want to stay with you, Mom," Lincoln said seriously.

Clarke cupped his face in her hands, kissing his forehead as she rose.

"Goodnight baby," she called as she turned off the light and closed his door.

Clarke finally made it to her own room, going straight to her bathroom to remove her makeup and change into her nightclothes. As she slid beneath the covers, she couldn't help the anger that surfaced at the mere thought of her son's coach.

One thing was for certain; Raven was right- Coach Blake had no idea who he was dealing with.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **To all my Guest reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! I wish I could thank you each individually, but I hope this in some way makes up for that! Thanks again guys, and I can't wait to hear what y'all think of chapter 3! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your support and kind words! I have gotten such an amazing reaction to this story and I have all of you to thank for that! So, without further ado, I give you chapter 4! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 4**

Octavia sat alone in the cafeteria doodling in her notepad as she waited for the morning bell to ring. She was just about ready to pack up her stuff when a boy sat down across from her. She looked up, watching as a cocky grin curved his lips.

"Octavia right," the boy asked.

"Yeah," she answered uncertainly.

A new school was always hard; especially when people found out she was the coach's sister. People either steered clear of her altogether or they hated her for her relation to her tough, no nonsense brother.

"I'm Atom," the teen smiled, "Would you like to come and hang out with me and some of my friends?"

Octavia sat in undecided silence for about two minutes before finally nodding in affirmation and following him out the back door of the large building. Soon, she spotted a group of teens lounging against the brick wall with cigarettes dangling from their mouths.

"Hey everyone, this is Octavia," Atom introduced.

Octavia smiled, nodding to each person as they stepped forward and welcomed her to their group.

"You want a smoke," one girl by the name of Roma asked her.

Octavia knew that Bellamy would be furious with her, but she took the offered cigarette anyway. Just as she was about to light it, a teacher came around the corner.

The group of teens split, leaving Octavia standing alone with the unlit cigarette and a guilty expression. As she was being led away to the principal's office, the girl couldn't help but wonder if her brother would be angry because she'd nearly taken up a destructive habit or because she'd gotten in trouble and likely embarrassed him.

100100100100100100100

Clarke had to run to see Principal Wallace's secretary Fox about ordering some new sketchbooks when she found one of her students seated in one of the chairs lining the wall adjacent to Cage's office.

"What'd she do," Clarke asked.

"Got caught with a cigarette. She wasn't smoking, didn't even have a lighter," Fox answered.

"Does Wallace know she's here?"

"No, he hasn't even made it in this morning," Fox answered.

Clarke watched the girl as her legs jumped nervously and her eyes darted around the office waiting area. She sighed, knowing that what she was about to do was not exactly something the principal would be happy about.

"Fox can you keep this little fiasco from Wallace. Octavia's a good kid, she just got mixed up in the wrong crowd I'm sure. I'll take her with me and talk to her," Clarke offered.

Fox smiled knowingly, but nodded, "Mum's the word."

"Thanks, I owe you one," Clarke said before turning to the anxious student, "Octavia, come with me please."

The blonde waited for the girl, letting her exit the little lobby and then leading the way to the art room. After they entered, Clarke sat down at her desk and watched as Octavia stood shifting from foot to foot before her.

"Sit down, Octavia. I think we need to have a little chat," Clarke said kindly.

"I didn't know they would be smoking, Miss Griffin, I promise. They just handed me a cigarette and I took it. I know it was wrong, but I just thought…" The girl said trailing off.

"You just thought what," Clarke asked.

"I thought maybe if I got into trouble that maybe my brother would notice me. He's been so busy with his new job that he hardly ever has time for me. Maybe if I act out a little he'll pay more attention to me," Octavia said quietly.

Clarke felt her heart constrict, she knew exactly how the young girl felt and sadly she had a good idea of what would happen if Octavia continued on the rebellious path.

"My Mom was like that when I was your age, too busy for me and too wrapped up in her career to see what was going on. I've been down that road, Octavia, and I know that it only ends in heartache. However, unlike me, you've got people in your corner. You're more than welcome to come to my house any time you need a place to stay or to just get away from it all, and I'm always here if you need to talk," Clarke said with a smile.

Octavia stared at the woman before her, too stunned to speak for a moment. Then a smile curved her lips as she rushed to hug the woman who'd cared enough to speak up and stop her from going down the wrong path.

"Thank you, Miss Griffin," the teen said as she hugged Clarke tightly.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Clarke said fondly.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy walked down the line of weight benches watching as his players worked. He could hear Miller and Murphy shouting either encouragements or insults in an attempt to get the boys to try harder.

The young coach stopped at the end of the line, a frown marring his features when one player was nowhere to be found. He remembered telling Lincoln he wanted him in lifting, yet the teen had disobeyed him.

Bellamy allowed his anger to fester for the rest of the day, planning exactly how he would get his point across to the young man who'd disregarded his instructions.

When practice rolled around that afternoon, he was fuming. He watched behind his dark shades as Lincoln jogged out on the field, taking his place in the lineup. Then the coach stepped forward, ready to teach the kid a lesson.

"Griffin," Bellamy yelled, "Step forward."

Lincoln did was he was told, stepping out from the line to stand before his coach.

"We missed you at lifting this morning," Bellamy said casually.

"I'm sorry sir, but I had class," Lincoln replied.

"He had class," the coach muttered, "I thought I told you to drop that, Griffin."

"You did sir," Lincoln admitted.

"Then why didn't you do it," Bellamy yelled.

"My mother teaches the class, Coach, and I enjoy art," Lincoln said, his chin up and gaze unwavering.

Bellamy admired the kid's spunk, but he couldn't let him do things half way. Lincoln was going to have to work hard if he was ever going to make it to college level or beyond.

"You a momma's boy, Lincoln," Bellamy asked.

"I guess you could say that, Coach," Lincoln said tersely.

"Your daddy should have kept you from hanging on her skirts long ago," the coach said angrily.

He watched as Lincoln stiffened, gritting his teeth before speaking quietly, "My father left me before I was born."

Bellamy stopped his pacing, swallowing thickly. He knew what that felt like, knew what that could do to a young man's self-esteem.

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't allow you to waste your time on frivolous pursuits," Bellamy said softly before allowing his voice to rise again, "If you're going to stay in that class, then you're going to work twice as hard as everyone else to make up for that, am I understood?"

Lincoln nodded, and then regained his place in line. That time with his mother was something he was unwilling to give up, and if Coach insisted that he needed to work harder, then that was exactly what he would do.

100100100100100100100

Later that afternoon, Clarke pulled up at the football field to pick up her son. From the parking lot she could see him running laps around the field as the rest of the guys were headed for the locker room.

This puzzled her because Lincoln usually never got into trouble during practice. He'd never had to run laps for Kane, so she wondered what he'd done to warrant the punishment.

She waited fifteen minutes, finally seeing him heading her way with his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked tired; his steps slow and sweat still beading on his forehead.

She cranked up the AC, smiling as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey Sport, how was practice?"

"Long," Lincoln said quietly.

"I saw you running laps. What was that about," Clarke asked as she put the old truck in gear and pulled out onto the small side street.

"I fumbled the ball a few times," Lincoln lied.

Clarke looked over at her son, knowing there was something he wasn't telling her. However, the firm set of his jaw told her that now was not the time to press him.

The rest of the drive home was made in silence, Lincoln staring out the window and Clarke's worry growing. When she stopped in front of the house, her son quickly exited the truck and made his way inside and up to his room without a word to anyone.

"What was that," Raven asked as Clarke came through the front door.

"I think he had a bad practice. He was running laps when I got there," the blonde said, her gaze still fixed on the vacant stairs.

Raven shook her head, turning her gaze to where Wick and AJ were sprawled in the living room floor, Legos spread out before them. They were in the middle of building the tiny replica of Anakin's Jedi fighter, both wearing identical expressions of intense concentration as they studied the instruction booklet.

She glanced over to find Clarke staring at the scene, a sad smile curving her lips.

"He never would have had that," Clarke said quietly, her blue eyes lifting to her friend's face, "I'm so thankful that you found Wick. He is so good with both of my sons and I'll be forever grateful to have known both of you."

Raven felt tears burning behind her eyes, clearing her throat to speak, "You didn't deserve what happened. That was his fault and he's the one that's missed out."

"Sometimes I hate him for what he did," Clarke said thoughtfully, "But then I see AJ, and I know that I would do it all over again. If I'd never met Finn then I wouldn't have either of my sons, and that to me would be unbearable."

Just then AJ spotted his mother, a huge grin lighting his face as he waved.

"Hey Mom, look what me and Uncle Wick are building," the little boy said excitedly.

"I see that," Clarke answered with a smile, "Are you two Jedi engineers about ready for supper?"

"Yes mam," the two said in unison.

"Ok then, I'll see if I can't rustle up some grub," the blonde said before making her way to the kitchen.

After the sun had set, the dishes were cleared, and the house was quiet Clarke set about her nightly bedtime routine. She started off in AJ's room, tucking him in and letting him read her a chapter of his library book.

She closed the worn copy of Frindle, placing it on the nightstand and pressing a kiss to her son's forehead before ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight buddy," Clarke said before turning off the light and closing the door lightly behind her.

She went to Lincoln's room next, knocking lightly before entering. She found her eldest laying on his back, arms pillowed behind his head, and his dark gaze boring into the ceiling.

He looked over as she came in, a small smile curving his lips.

"Hey Mom," Lincoln said as his mother sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Hey sweetie, you ok," Clarke asked, the worry evident in her blue eyes.

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Clarke studied his features, knowing that her oldest was not being truthful. She sighed, running a hand over his short hair drawing his gaze to her own.

"You know you can tell me anything right," Clarke said, her hand moving to caress his cheek.

Lincoln leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and allowing the stress of the day to fade to the back of his mind. He knew he could talk to his mom, but he didn't want to worry her with this.

"I know," he said, "It's just taking a while to get used to the new coach."

"If he's not treating you right, you tell me Lincoln Isaiah and I'll handle it," Clarke said, the mama bear timbre in her voice causing her son to smile.

"I know, Mom, but it's fine. Really," Lincoln said, squeezing the hand that now lay on his shoulder.

"Alright, goodnight sweetheart," Clarke said rising to leave.

"Mom," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, baby," the blonde said from the doorway.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my precious boy," Clarke said softly before turning out the light.

 **Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review! They really inspire me to keep going! Oh yeah, btw, if y'all really want me to I may give y'all the chapter you've all been waiting for- the Bellamy/Clarke confrontation! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Lincoln walked home, tired and defeated. Practice had run long again that day, and he'd told his mom that he wanted to start walking home weeks ago. So now here he was trudging home, the muscles in his legs tightening as they threatened to cramp.

He hadn't been drinking enough water, and he knew his mom would hound him for it, but there just wasn't time. He had to give 110% in practice or Coach would chew him up and spit him out.

Lincoln gave a sigh of relief as the old farmhouse came into view. He made his way up the front walk, entering through the old screen door and placing his bag in the closet just off the entry way.

"Mom, I'm home," he called out.

"In the kitchen, honey," came her reply.

He shuffled into the kitchen, and was just about to climb up into one of the bar stools when one of his legs constricted in the worst cramp he'd ever had in his entire life. There was nothing he could do when his right knee buckled, sending him toppling into the floor.

Clarke heard her son's groan, turning to watch as he sank onto the cold tile floor. She rushed to his side, fear gripping her chest.

"Lincoln, baby, what's the matter," she asked, her voice shaking.

"Leg cramp," Lincoln said through gritted teeth.

Clarke immediately ran to the fridge and grabbed a jar of pickles, pouring some juice into a small cup and urged her son to drink it. She made sure he was complying before reaching for his leg and massaging the taut muscles.

After about five minutes, Lincoln finally lay relaxed and exhausted on the kitchen floor. Clarke gave a shuddering breath, standing on shaky legs before helping her son to his feet.

She looked at him, his shoulders sagging and dark circles resting beneath his brown eyes. She knew that something wasn't right, and she'd been waiting patiently for him to tell her, but her patience had run out.

Just as Clarke was about to interrogate her son, the screen door banged open to reveal Raven, Wick, and AJ. The threesome were giggling and talking, stopping silent in the doorway to the kitchen when the tense scene before them came into view.

"Bubba," AJ said, running to his brother, "I got to feed the ducks and I caught a fish and everything."

Clarke watched as her eldest smiled, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"That's great, AJ. I'm glad you had a good time with Aunt Rae and Uncle Wick. Now if you'll all excuse me, I've got homework to do."

The other two adults cast questioning glances Clarke's way as Lincoln exited the room. She shrugged, turning to smile at her little boy.

"Hey buddy, how about you go and play in your room so I can talk to your aunt and uncle, ok?"

"Ok Mom. Bye Auntie Rae, bye Uncle Wick," AJ said before running upstairs.

Clarke sighed, turning to her friends before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know what's going on with him. Every time I try to talk to him about it he avoids me," she said worriedly.

"Do you think he's just stressed about school," Raven asked.

"No. He's not eating, I don't think he's sleeping, and today when he got home he had a really bad cramp. He laid in this floor for a good five to ten minutes before I could get him up again, so he's not drinking enough water either."

"Have you met his coach yet," Wick asked.

"No, I was afraid I'd make a scene. Now, I think making a scene is exactly what needs to happen," Clarke said angrily.

"I could talk to him if you'd like," Wick said with a shrug.

To the naïve bystander, Kyle Wick's comment may have been misconstrued as nonchalant. However, one thing Clarke knew was that Wick loved his nephews, and as the only man in their lives he took it upon himself to protect them and her.

"Thank you, Kyle," Clarke said sincerely, "But I need to handle this guy myself. If I do need backup, I'll give you a call."

She watched as her best friend's husband nodded, his jaw set in a firm line as he traced the grain on the old tabletop.

"Maybe call Monty and Harper to see if Dillon's mentioned anything," Raven suggested.

"I hadn't even thought of that! Thanks Rae," Clarke said pulling her phone from her pocket.

She dialed Harper's number, waiting until the other woman picked up.

"Hey Harper, it's Clarke. I was wondering if Dillon has mentioned anything about Lincoln. Something's up and he won't talk to me about it."

"Let me ask him real quick," Harper said.

Clarke waited, drumming her fingers on the tabletop until the other woman's voice sounded again.

"Sorry, Clarke, but he says Lincoln's just kinda dropped off the map. Said he's been avoiding all of their friends and he's either lifting or running every spare minute he gets."

Clarke sighed, "Thanks Harper, tell Monty I said hi."

"Will do," Harper replied, "Good luck with your boy."

"Thanks, talk to you later," Clarke said before hanging up.

"Nothing," Raven asked.

"Nothing I didn't already know. I'll just have to talk to him about it," Clarke said.

The blonde's good intentions never panned out. There was no time for her discussion with Lincoln before bed, and by the time she went to tell him goodnight he was already asleep.

So, Clarke retired to her own bedroom- lying awake for a while until sleep finally claimed her. However, around three o'clock a sound woke her. She sat up in bed, listening intently before finally discovering what it was.

She threw off her covers, running down the hall to Lincoln's room. She was just about to knock, when the noise that woke her sounded again.

"Momma," Lincoln yelled, his voice filled with terror.

Clarke didn't wait another second, barging into the dark room to find her son writhing in bed. She hurried over, turning on his lamp as she reached for him.

"Lincoln," she called, "Lincoln!"

Finally the teen's eyes opened, tears running down his cheeks. Then he was in her arms, hugging her for all he was worth. Clarke ran a tender hand down his back, rocking back and forth as he sobbed.

This reminded her too much of that terrible time shortly after she'd adopted Lincoln when nightmares plagued him every time he closed his eyes. He had them off and on, but it had been years since he'd had one this bad.

"Shhh, you're ok. I'm here," Clarke soothed.

"He took you," Lincoln said brokenly.

Clarke sighed, hugging her son a little bit tighter. She knew the 'he' Lincoln was referring to, and if she had it to do all over again she never would have told her eldest about Finn Collins.

However, she'd felt it necessary years ago when she was still terrified he would find her. She wanted her son to know what he looked like and who he was so they wouldn't be caught unawares.

"It's ok," Clarke said finally, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Lincoln took a shuddering breath, leaning back to look into his mother's eyes.

"It was so real, Mom. You were screaming and he was beating you, and I was six years old again and there was nothing I could do to save you," Lincoln said, terror still shining in his dark eyes.

"Sweetheart, if he was going to come for me he would have done it a long time ago. Plus, I'm the momma, I protect you- not the other way around," Clarke replied as she gently wiped the tears from her son's cheeks.

Lincoln closed his eyes, "Coach wanted me to drop Humanities, but I refused. He's making me work harder, says he won't let me waste my talent."

Clarke felt rage bubble within her. It was that new coach!

"So he's working you to death," she said angrily.

"It's not like that, Mom. He's just trying to make me better," Lincoln said tiredly.

"Lincoln, what he's doing isn't right. He can't punish you for wanting to stay in my class," Clarke seethed.

Her son looked at her, quickly taking her hands in his own, "Please Mom, please promise you won't go yell at him. I can handle this, you don't need to get involved because it will only make it worse."

Clarke sat staring at her son for a moment, the fear in his eyes her undoing.

"Alright, but if he keeps it up I'm going to have a word with the arrogant jerk."

"Thanks, Mom," Lincoln said as he lay back down.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep," the teen asked.

"Sure," Clarke answered, staying with him well into the night.

The next morning Clarke was tired and she was angry. Lincoln had looked worse that morning after he'd gotten home from his run, and he hadn't eaten a thing for breakfast.

So, when she bumped into someone in the hallway she wasn't exactly in the mood to apologize- especially when she looked up into the eyes of none other than Coach Bellamy Blake.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy had actually made it to work without having to rush that morning. Something finally had Octavia excited to go to school, and he had to admit that he was extremely thankful for what ever that something was.

He had just walked through the large double doors of the high school, on his way to get a printout of all of his players' grades, when he bumped into someone. He looked down, ready to apologize and found the pretty blonde from his first day.

Bellamy smiled, opening his mouth to speak when the woman cut him off.

"Hello Coach Blake," she said icily.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced," Bellamy said reaching out his hand.

"I'm Clarke Griffin," the blonde said, ignoring his proffered hand and giving him a heated glare.

All Bellamy could do was stare. Griffin! This was Lincoln's mom? She was nothing like he'd expected, and she seemed awfully young to have a kid that age.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin," Bellamy said politely.

"It's Miss," Clarke said snidely.

"Oh, well I'm…"

Clarke stared at the man her anger growing as she watched that smug smirk curve his lips, and before she could stop herself she was laying into him harshly.

"Who died and made you king," she hissed.

"Excuse me," Bellamy said in confusion.

"You heard me! What gives you the right to tell my son that he has to drop my class," Clarke asked, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.

Bellamy felt his hackles rise at the little woman's challenge.

"I'm the coach, I have every right to push one of my players to make him better. Your son is undisciplined, probably from not having a man around the house. He's going to have to learn that he has to work harder to compensate for his upbringing."

Clarke stiffened, "His upbringing?! Are you telling me that I'm a terrible mother?"

Bellamy sighed, "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. Lincoln is a kid with a bright future, but if he continues to waste his time on silly things like art then he can kiss college league goodbye. They want dedicated players, not wishy-washy mama's boys."

Clarke bristled, poking him in the chest to emphasize each word, "Don't tell me how to raise my son!"

Bellamy watched as the woman walked away, scoffing at her words. That woman had just proved what he'd known all along- she was a detriment to her son because she babied him. Kids like Lincoln needed a firm hand to guide them through life, something he'd never had.

His mother had been a single mom too, but she'd been tough as nails. She didn't have time to baby him when she worked three jobs just to keep food on the table and clothes on their backs.

She wasn't like Miss Clarke Griffin, high and mighty. No, his mother had worked herself into an early grave. There had been no time for steady male role models. He'd learned long ago that football and Octavia were the only things he needed, and he would see that Lincoln found that dedication too.

That's why at practice that afternoon, Bellamy found himself standing over his star player as he watched the boy do pushups.

"Keep going Griffin, you need to learn to stop running to your mommy when things get hard," Bellamy said as a chuckle rose up from the group of players standing on the sidelines.

Lincoln forced himself to continue no matter how angry he was or how much his body hurt. He knew that he was going to kill himself if he kept up the hectic pace he'd been stepping for the past month.

With every taunt his coach threw at him, he pushed himself harder. His arms and legs burned, and his teammate's laughter fueled his anger at his mother. He'd told her not to interfere, and yet she'd done so anyway.

"Alright, that's enough," Bellamy said, watching as the young man struggled to his feet.

The coach would admit that the kid looked like crap, but maybe he was just starting to get through to him. He patted Lincoln on the back, missing the way he stumbled forward.

"Hit the showers boys," Bellamy yelled as he made his way to where his two assistants stood.

"I think you're starting to get through to that kid," Miller said with a smile.

"You know what, I think I am," Bellamy said proudly.

"I think you've got it all wrong," Murphy said quietly.

"What do you mean, John," Bellamy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just think you don't know that kid like you think you do," Murphy said with a shrug.

"Oh and you do," Bellamy asked snidely.

"Yeah, I've watched him grow as a player from the beginning when Clarke brought him to his first little league practice."

"Clarke is it? Sounds like you know Clarke a little too well," Bellamy said tauntingly.

"No, I've just seen her struggle like the rest of the town but you don't believe me so I'll let you figure that one out on your own," Murphy said as he walked away with a huff.

"You think he's right," Miller asked.

"Nah, I know kids like that Nate. I was that kid when I was growing up. I know what he needs, and I'm going to make sure he gets it. He doesn't need to struggle through the things I did just because no one had the courage to make the hard decisions," Bellamy replied with quiet conviction.

100100100100100100100

Lincoln slammed the front door, throwing his bag against the wall as he marched to the stairs. He was sore, he was tired, but most of all he was angry. He felt betrayed, hurt that his mother would go against his wishes- making things harder for him in the process.

He shut his bedroom door, yet again with more force than necessary, and collapsed on his bed. He put his ear buds in, cranking up the music to drown out everything around him.

Clarke heard all the door slamming going on, and somehow knew that her eldest was unhappy with her. She climbed the stairs, knocking on his door. When no answer came, she quietly opened the door- coming face to face with a very angry teenager.

"Hey, Linc, what's…"

"You just had to get involved didn't you," Lincoln seethed, cutting her off.

"I didn't mean to, but…"

"I told you to stay out of it," the teen yelled.

Clarke stared at her son, wondering where all of this sass was coming from.

"Now listen here, young man, you may be angry with me but you know better than to speak to your mother this way."

Lincoln laughed, a harsh and condescending sound, "That's just it! You're not my mother! You're just some poor sucker who got stuck raising a kid you didn't want!"

Clarke swallowed thickly at her son's words, tears burning behind her eyes as she struggled for the words to say.

"There's never been a day that I didn't want you, kiddo," Clarke said softly before turning to go.

Lincoln watched her go, tears gathering in his eyes as he realized what he'd just said. He lay down on the bed, placing the buds back in his ears, and closing his eyes against the guilt that ravaged his heart.

Clarke leaned against the closed door, her hand over her mouth as she struggled to muffle her sobs. Bellamy Blake had been right; she was a terrible mother- that thought alone caused her chest to hitch in pain.

She went to her own room, trying to stop the tears before AJ found her and started asking questions. She washed her face, sucking in a deep breath before making her way downstairs.

Clarke made supper, the house quiet. AJ seemed to sense that something was wrong, and was abnormally subdued as he played with his Legos in the living room.

When Lincoln didn't come down to eat, she took a plate up to him. He refused to open the door- refused to even speak to her. That night, for the first time in years, Clarke Griffin cried herself to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! I'm so sorry about not posting this earlier, but I got busy and forgot all about it! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 6**

Three days later Clarke still hadn't heard a word from her son. She knew he'd had nightmares every night the last few days, but she hadn't been able to comfort him. She'd only stood outside his room and cried as she listened to him sob.

Now sitting in the bleachers with AJ, Raven, Wick, and the Greens, she couldn't help but worry. Lincoln hadn't looked good at all when she'd driven him to the field earlier in the day. He'd been drawn and pale, dark circles hovering beneath his brown eyes.

She stood to clap as the team made their way out onto the field, lining up to do their stretches and pre-game warm up. She watched her son, number 24, as he went about the ritual. Then she spotted Coach Blake pacing on the sidelines and anger burned to life in the pit of her stomach.

Clarke glared at the man, knowing he couldn't see her, but doing it anyway. Raven looked at her oddly, but didn't say a word. Thankfully, AJ was engrossed in a conversation with Wick about bleacher structures and was completely oblivious to his mother's wrathful countenance.

100100100100100100100

Lincoln looked up to find his mom in the bleachers with the rest of his family, and even though things had been tense between them he was still happy to see her there.

He turned his attention back to the huddle, trying to ignore the weariness that crept into his very bones at the thought of playing a whole game. He listened carefully as Coach explained the plays and the strategy he wanted to use.

"Alright, Griffin, get out there and show them what you're made of," Bellamy said as he sent his team into proverbial battle.

He watched from the sidelines, pacing and yelling out instructions. His team was doing well, and all of the players really responded to their young quarterback.

Lincoln scored five touchdowns during the first half, his speed and agility unmatched on the other team. However, he could feel himself flagging. He was getting tired, and he was dizzy with nausea.

While he was sitting in the locker room, listening to the inspirational speech the coach was giving, he was just trying to stay upright. He was afraid to drink anything, worrying that it would just come right back up.

If his coach noticed, he didn't mention it, sending him right back out onto the field after half time. After about four plays, the Mountain Men scored another touchdown, and the offense got to take their place on the bench.

Unfortunately for Lincoln, the rest wasn't long enough. Mount Weather High had a hurry up offense, and soon he was back out on the field again. His shoulder ached, and he was amazed when the ball flew to his intended target.

The last two quarters dragged on until there were seconds left in the game. The Grover Grounders were up by one field goal, but the Mountain Men were just a breath from the end zone.

Lincoln gave the order, catching the snap and throwing it to a waiting wide receiver stationed beneath the goal posts. The crowd went wild, however the Grounders weren't thrilled with their loss.

While everyone was celebrating, one of the huge Grounder defensive tackles barreled into the young quarterback, knocking him to the ground. Lincoln felt his head hit the hard turf, his helmet flying from his hand.

Bellamy watched as it happened seemingly in slow motion. He waited for the boy to get up, but his star player simply lay unmoving on the scuffed grass. Before he could do anything to stop it, the field erupted in chaos.

Mountain Men clashed with Grounders, throwing punches left and right. Both coaches struggled to get their teams under control, pulling them off of each other and yelling at the top or their lungs.

"Hold it," Bellamy yelled, "Fight's over! Get your butts to the locker room!"

The coach then turned to find his two assistants kneeling over the teenager, their faces grim.

"Is he conscious," Bellamy asked as he came on the scene.

"No," Miller said quietly.

"Well let's get him to the locker room," Bellamy said as he called for the stretcher.

100100100100100100100

Clarke watched from the stands in horror as her son was carried from the field. AJ clung to her hand, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Her gaze flew to Raven, begging her to take care of her youngest so she could be with Lincoln.

"We'll take care of him, you go," Raven said as Wick took AJ into his arms.

Clarke ran down the bleachers, across the field, and into the locker room. She stopped when she saw Lincoln lying still and pale on the tall cot in the corner. She rushed forward, her eyes roving over his form as she searched for injuries.

"Lincoln, baby, wake up," Clarke said tearfully.

Her son groaned, but his eyes remained closed.

"Come on sweetheart, open those gorgeous brown eyes," she whispered.

She watched as her son's eyes fluttered open, staring at her hazily.

"Momma," Lincoln whispered.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," Clarke said as she took his hand in her own.

"It hurts," the boy said weakly, struggling to sit up.

"I know, but you have to stay still," Clarke said.

Just then the paramedics arrived, rushing in and gently moving Clarke out of the way so they could get to her son. However, Lincoln quickly began to blur the past with the present and his terrified cries echoed in the silent locker room.

"Momma," he yelled.

"You need to be quiet and very still, ok," one of the paramedics said softly.

"No, I need my Mom," Lincoln said, beginning to thrash and then crying out in pain when he jostled his injured shoulder.

Clarke had tried to stand by, knowing that the paramedics needed room to work. However, at her son's distress, she quickly started to make her way to his side.

The male paramedic stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Mam, I need you to stand back."

Seeing Clarke so close made Lincoln thrash even more, desperately pleading for his mother. Finally the young mother had had enough.

"Get out of my way or this is going to get ugly real fast," she growled.

"Mam, I…"

"Don't you dare 'mam' me! That is my son, and he needs me. There's not a force on this earth that can keep me from my child, so step aside before I do something I might regret later."

Bellamy watched the woman, her blue eyes glittering dangerously as the two paramedics seemed to deliberate on what she'd said. Finally they let her pass, and she quickly moved to her son's side- laying a gentle hand on his cheek.

"It's alright, baby, I'm here. Shhhh", she crooned softly.

Lincoln quieted immediately, his frightened gaze never leaving his mother's face. The two paramedics worked around her, telling her what would need to be done.

"He's dehydrated," Clarke said, "His shoulder's dislocated, it's happened twice before so I know what I'm talking about. I want a CT scan when he gets to the hospital because he was out for over a minute, understand?"

The paramedics both nodded, not wanting to cross the angry mother again. When they were ready to take him, Raven entered the locker room with a worried frown- watching as Lincoln refused to let go of Clarke's hand.

"Don't leave me, Momma," he pled.

"Raven," Clarke called, "I need you to ride with him to the hospital while I have a talk with Coach Blake."

Raven nodded, helping her best friend disentangle herself from her son's tight grip.

"It's ok, baby, Auntie Rae's going with you. You'll be fine, and I'll be with you before you know it," Clarke said before placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

Bellamy watched the whole exchanged, knowing there was more to that kid's life than he'd previously thought. He'd never seen a boy so terrified in his life, and watching Lincoln thrash and scream for his mother had nearly caused the coach physical pain.

He watched as the blonde made her way over to him, a hand moving to his cheek after her stinging slap.

"This is your fault," Clarke seethed, "You're his coach, you're supposed to keep him safe!"

"I know, I'm…"

"I'm not finished! He was in no condition to play, but you just keep pushing him! You can only push someone so far before they break. My son has had two male influences in his life, and they've never put the pressure on him that you have. He struggles and craves your approval, Bellamy, but you just keep pushing. I'm done watching my son suffer. This is over, he won't be playing the rest of the season," Clarke said before marching from the locker room.

Bellamy watched her go, knowing that he'd been wrong. He'd been so tangled up in trying to help Lincoln realize his potential that he hadn't realized he was slowly pushing the boy over a cliff.

He rubbed a hand through his hair and down his face, weary and feeling like the lowest of the low. He would have to find a way to make this up to them, and he prayed that Clarke Griffin and her son would give him a second chance.

100100100100100100100

Clarke drove like a maniac to the hospital, stopping at the front desk to ask after her son. She was told that he was put in a room, number 337, and she made a break for the elevator.

When she made it to the third floor, she quickly found her son's room and rushed inside. She found him sitting up in bed, his eyes drooping and an IV already in place on the back of his hand.

She spotted AJ in Wick's lap, smiling softly at the little boy before taking a seat beside Lincoln.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I should have seen what was happening, I should have stopped it," Clarke said, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It's ok Mom," Lincoln replied, "I should have told you instead of trying to handle it myself."

Clarke took his hand in her own, stroking her thumb over his knuckles.

"You're not playing for that man anymore," she said, her voice shaking with ill suppressed anger.

"Mom," Lincoln said about to argue.

"We'll discuss this when you're feeling better," Raven said quietly.

Clarke's shoulders sagged as she brought her son's hand to her lips, placing a tender kiss on the back.

"You were great out there tonight," she said with a smile.

"I was, wasn't I," Lincoln grinned tiredly.

"We'll take the munchkin home and let you two get some rest," Wick said as he set AJ down in the floor and stood behind him.

The little boy ran to his mother, his worried gaze falling on his big brother.

"Are you going to be ok Bubba?"

Lincoln ruffled his brother's hair with a smile, "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

Clarke hugged AJ close, kissing his cheek as she returned him to Wick and Raven.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok," she said with a smile.

"Ok, bye Mom, bye Linc," AJ said as he followed his aunt and uncle from the room.

Clarke sank down in one of the vacant chairs after pulling it closer to the bed. When her son was finally allowed to sleep, she watched him, allowing the sound of his steady breathing to calm her frazzled nerves.

"I love you, my precious boy," she said quietly before closing her own eyes to sleep.

100100100100100100100

The next morning Lincoln woke to find his mother slouched in the chair beside his bed. He knew she would have a crick in her neck when she woke, her head positioned at an awkward angle.

"Mom," he whispered, watching as she began to stir.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Clarke said as she stretched.

"I've got a headache, but I feel better," Lincoln replied.

"Good, are you hungry? I could…"

"Mom," Lincoln said cutting her off, "About what I said the other day…"

"I know you didn't mean it, Lincoln. You were angry and rightfully so," Clarke said with a smile.

"I was wrong, Mom. I never should have said that to you. No matter who brought me into this world, you're my mother and I'll always be thankful that you took me in," he said quietly.

Clarke placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "You were exactly what I needed then, you know it? You helped me through a rough patch and I never would have made it without you. So that woman did us both a favor."

Lincoln smiled, nodding as he watched his mother yawn.

"Why don't you go get a cup of coffee and some breakfast, I'm starved," Lincoln said dramatically.

"Will you be alright without me for a while," Clarke asked, her blue eyes serious.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," her son assured her.

Clarke dropped a kiss on his forehead, grabbed her purse, and was out the door.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy walked slowly to room 337, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. He knocked on the door, opening it a bit to see Lincoln sitting up in bed watching TV.

"Hey Coach," the boy said as he turned off the television.

"Is your mom here," Bellamy asked hesitantly.

"No, she went for a McDonald's run," Lincoln replied with a smirk.

"Do you mind," Bellamy asked as he motioned to the nearest chair.

"No, go right ahead."

Bellamy sat, about to explain himself when the teenager spoke.

"I think you got the wrong impression, Coach."

"I think you're right," Bellamy said softly, "I grew up with a single mom too, so I know what it's like to struggle without your dad. I just didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did, and waste your talent."

"Clarke's not my biological mother," Lincoln said quietly.

"Really," Bellamy asked in astonishment, "I figured she must have had you at sixteen and…"

"No, I was left on her doorstep when she was nineteen," the teen said quietly, his mind wandering to that day all those years ago.

 _Lincoln walked along the icy sidewalk, his feet long numbed by the cold. His feet were bare, and he had no coat. People stared at him as he passed, but no one said a word. He was embarrassed, but knew that he could do nothing about it._

 _Then a soft voice stopped him, and he stared up into the face of an angel. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, her lips curved in a delicate smile._

 _"Hello there," the woman said as she knelt before him, "I'm Clarke, what's your name?"_

 _"Lincoln," the boy answered shyly._

 _"Well, Lincoln, I'm hungry. What say we duck in the diner and get something to eat," Clarke said, her hand reaching for his._

 _Lincoln placed his small hand into her larger one, the warmth from her fingers causing his own to tingle. He followed her into the small diner, sitting down in the booth across from her and reveling in the warmth around him._

 _The waitress came to their booth with a smile and notepad, looking expectantly at the two patrons._

 _"Can I get a hot chocolate and a coffee to start off," Clarke asked._

 _"Sure thing, hun, I'll get those right out for ya," the waitress replied._

 _Lincoln watched Clarke as she perused the menu, glancing up occasionally to smile at him. He'd never known a person who smiled so much, so she had to be the nicest person ever._

 _"What sounds good, Lincoln," Clarke asked._

 _The little boy shrugged, his eyes glued to the unopened menu before him._

 _"Do you like waffles," she asked, smiling when his little eyes grew round, "Waffles it is then."_

 _When the waitress came back Clarke ordered waffles for both of them along with two glasses of chocolate milk. Lincoln sipped on his hot cocoa, allowing the hot liquid to warm him from the inside out._

 _After the food arrived, the blonde watched as the little boy before her practically inhaled his food. She could tell that he hadn't eaten in a while, his little t-shirt showing off his bony body._

 _As soon as they'd finished, Clarke paid for their meal and then took Lincoln back outside. She wrapped him in her coat, and then lifted him into her arms. He didn't weigh much, although he was tall for a kid his age- his legs dangling down her sides._

 _She carried him into the small clothing store a few shops down, picking through the racks with the little boy clinging to her pants leg. He never strayed far from her, and his dark little eyes wandered all over the store while his hand clutched her jeans._

 _Clarke picked out a red coat, some mittens, a toboggan, a pair of tennis shoes, a few sweaters, three pairs of jeans, and a package of thick white socks. She paid for the purchase, and then helped him into the socks and shoes before zipping up his coat and pulling the woolen toboggan down over his ears._

 _They made their way back out into the cold, Clarke holding one of the little boy's mitten covered hands as he gave her directions to his house. As they approached the run down bungalow, the blonde sighed._

 _She hated to leave the little boy there, but when a woman several years older than her came to the door Clarke relinquished her hold on the little boy after helping him up the icy steps._

 _"Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin," she said extending her hand to the scowling woman, "You must be Lincoln's mom."_

 _"What's it to ya," the woman asked, shoving Lincoln inside the house before taking the sack rather rudely from the blonde's grasp._

 _"If he ever needs anything, here's my number. I'd be more than happy to help," Clarke said, handing the woman a slip of paper._

 _Lincoln's mother grunted and then slammed the door in her face. Clarke stood there for a moment, and then made her way home. She worried about the little boy constantly for the next three days._

 _Then one morning at about two a.m. there was a knock on her door. Clarke and Raven rushed down the stairs, the latter wielding a worn wooden baseball bat. The blonde opened the door, her heart melting at the sight of the crying little boy on their front porch._

 _Clarke quickly brought him inside, taking the envelope from his hands and shoving it at Raven. Her best friend began to open the missive as she got the little boy into the living room._

 _His little body shook with each shuddering sob and he clung to Clarke for dear life. His face was filthy, and all he had with him were the clothes on his back and the ones she'd bought him that were still in the plastic sack._

 _"What happened, sweetheart? Where's your mom," Clarke asked._

 _"She left me. She said that you would take care of me now," Lincoln said through his choking sobs._

 _Clarke held him tightly, rocking back and forth._

 _"It's ok, I'm going to take care of you."_

 _"Uh, Clarke," Raven said, speaking for the first time since they'd found their little houseguest._

 _"Yeah, Rae, what is it?"_

 _"Angela Danvers just gave you her son," the dark haired woman said with wide eyes._

 _"What," Clarke asked in confusion._

 _"The kid's mom signed over all of her parental rights to you," Raven said._

 _Clarke looked at her friend, and then at the little boy in her arms._

 _"I guess I'll have to see a lawyer tomorrow," she said quietly, "But right now, let's get you a bath and up to bed."_

 _Clarke ran a tub of warm water, setting out one of her shirts and a pair of underwear from Lincoln's sack. She hung a washcloth off of the facet and pulled a towel off the rack._

 _She left him alone, going back to where Raven sat on her bed._

 _"What are you going to do," Raven asked her friend as they sat watching AJ sleep._

 _"I'm going to keep him," Clarke answered._

 _Raven smiled, she'd only known Clarke for a few months but somehow she'd known that the other girl would say that._

 _"Ok, then that's settled. We'll see the lawyer tomorrow."_

"That was that", Lincoln said, finishing his tale, "Mom adopted me, and she's always been the only mother I've ever known. Angela may have given birth to me, but she never wanted me. She was an alcoholic twenty-seven year old who dumped her kid on a nineteen year old single mother."

Bellamy stared at the young man before him, realizing that this kid was nothing like him.

"You're mom sounds like an amazing woman," Bellamy said softly.

"She is," Lincoln said with a smirk, "But don't worry Coach, she won't be mad forever. She's usually all fire and brimstone at first, but she'll simmer down and forgive you when she's ready."

Bellamy chuckled, "I'm glad to hear it son, I thought that woman was going to skin me alive."

"She's always been overprotective. I guess because I had such a rough start. It was hard the first few years. I was terrified she was going to leave me, so terrified that I couldn't sleep if I couldn't hold her hand and I cried every day when she dropped me off at school," Lincoln said admitted.

Bellamy nodded, "I'm so sorry, Lincoln, I never should have pushed you so hard."

"I know you were only trying to do what you thought was best, so I forgive you Coach. Mom… It'll take her some time, but she'll come around," Lincoln said with a smile.

"Are you still going to play for me," Bellamy asked hopefully.

"My mom didn't raise me to be a quitter, and football's all I've ever known, so you've still got yourself a quarterback if you'll have me."

Bellamy breathed out a sigh of relief, but it turned out to be short lived when the door opened and a certain blonde firecracker walked into the room.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! As promised, here's chapter 7! Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 7**

Clarke entered Lincoln's hospital room, a bag of food in one hand and her son's orange juice in the other. The smile fell from her lips when she saw the man who stood beside the bed, his features contrite.

"Mom," Lincoln said.

"What baby," Clarke asked as she came forward and rolled the little table over to her son's bed.

"Don't be mad."

Clarke's movements stilled, her features softening, "I could never be mad at you, sweetheart, not for long anyway."

"Not me Mom, at Coach. He was only trying to help," Lincoln said quietly.

"Some help he was," Clarke muttered darkly, glaring at the very handsome man beside her.

"Miss Griffin, I just wanted to apologize again for…"

"You should apologize," Clarke said angrily as she adjusted Lincoln's coverlet, then moving to put the straw in his orange juice.

"That's what I'm trying to do if you'll let me," Bellamy said, his dark eyes pleading.

"Fine, but you only get one chance so make it good," the blonde said icily.

"I'm sorry for pushing your son so hard, it's just that I see his potential and I want to do everything in my power to help him realize his dreams. Your son is one of the most talented players I've coached, and it's been a real honor working with him. So, please, Miss Griffin, don't punish Lincoln for my mistake. Please let him come back and play for me when he's healed. I'll save his spot," Bellamy said seriously.

Clarke looked from one to the other, both wearing a hopeful expression. She sighed, throwing her hands in the air in surrender.

"Alright, Lincoln can return to the team AFTER he's healed. I don't want there to be any word of his playing until he's given the go ahead by our family physician. Is that clear?"

Both coach and athlete nodded, Lincoln smiling as his mother allowed a small smile to curve her lips.

"Thanks Mom," the teen said, grinning at his coach.

"You're welcome," Clarke said watching as Bellamy turned to go, "Oh, and Coach, don't make me regret my decision."

Bellamy nodded, thinking not for the first time that the petite blonde could scare even the toughest of men.

Clarke watched him go before sitting in his vacant chair to watch her son eat. A few hours later a nurse came in with discharge papers, which were quickly signed, and Lincoln was cleared to go home.

By the time they reached the old farmhouse it was late afternoon. AJ was home from school and waiting for them on the porch steps while Raven and Wick were sitting on the porch swing.

Clarke got Lincoln out of the truck, taking him inside and situating him on the couch. She made sure there was nothing he needed, and then she meandered out to where the rest of the family was lounging on the front porch.

"Hey little man," she said as she hugged AJ tightly.

"Hey Mom. You'll never guess what Uncle Wick and I did," the boy said excitedly.

"Well what, pray tell, did you do," Clarke asked, glancing up at Kyle with a wink.

"Uncle Wick took me to work with him today," AJ said with a huge grin.

Clarke's eyes widened, "You skipped school!"

"It was for educational reasons," the little boy pouted, "If I'm going to be an engineer then I need to start now."

The blonde fought back a giggle at her son's serious expression, his blue eyes so much like her own staring back at her intently as he explained everything they'd done.

"Well that does sound educational. Thank you, Uncle Wick for furthering the career our young aspiring engineer," Clarke said with a smile.

"You're most welcome, I'm always happy to help," Kyle replied, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Raven smiled up at him like he'd hung the moon, and Clarke couldn't help but be jealous of her friend. She had the perfect husband. He would be a great father when they decided to have children, and he treated her with a loving respect that the blonde didn't even hope to have.

The dark haired mechanic sensed her friend's mood, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "What's got you down in the mouth?"

"Oh, I got into it with Lincoln's coach again," Clarke semi-lied.

"Did you really stick it to him," Raven asked.

"Yep, I sure did," Clarke replied with a nod.

"Good girl," Wick praised with a grin.

Just as Clarke was about to answer, a new voice sounded behind her. She turned to find Octavia standing at the bottom of the steps, toeing her sandal in the dirt with her head bowed slightly.

"Hey, O," Clarke said fondly, "What are you doing here?"

Over the past month, Clarke had gotten to know and adore the youngest Blake. The girl was carefree and her view of the world around her never ceased to bring a smile to Clarke's face.

"I came to check on Lincoln," the girl answered.

The blonde smiled knowingly. The two teens had gradually begun to grow closer, becoming the best of friends in a very short time.

"Does your brother know where you are," Clarke asked.

"Yes, he said it was alright," Octavia said coolly.

"Did you two get into it?"

"I guess you could say that," the teenager said cryptically.

"Ok then, well Lincoln's in the house. The living room is the first room on your right," Clarke answered.

"Thanks Miss Griffin," Octavia beamed before rushing into the house.

"What was that," Raven asked after the screen door closed with a clatter.

"That was a new friend from school and Bellamy Blake's little sister," Clarke answered with a smirk.

"Are she and Linc…" Raven trailed off.

"No, they're just friends," Clarke replied with a shrug.

"So, the coach's little sister? I guess he's deemed you worthy to babysit," the dark haired mechanic said with a growl.

"She's a good girl, and lacking for female influence. I don't mind another kid around the house."

"Of course you don't Mother Hen," Wick said with a chuckle.

"What? Is there something wrong with being a mom around here," Clarke asked throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"No, sweetie, not at all," Raven smiled, "You're just so good at it!"

Clarke watched her son as he ran around the front yard fighting an imaginary foe. Being a mother had been the one thing that'd gotten her through when she'd felt like a complete and utter failure.

"Well we really need to get going. I think I hear Daphne's calling my name," Raven said with a smile in reference to the small diner on Main Street.

"Ok, y'all have fun! Eat a piece of pie for me," Clarke called after her friends as she watched them go.

100100100100100100100

Raven and Wick entered the small diner, moving to their usual corner booth. Just as Raven was about to begin her usual perusal of the menu, she happened to glance at the long row of old red vinyl bar stools that lined the soda fountain counter.

There, all alone, sat Bellamy Blake drowning his sorrows in a chocolate milkshake. The mechanic watched the man for a while, the defeated slump of his shoulders and the way his fingers absently traced the worn counter telling her he was a man with a lot on his mind.

"I'll be right back," Raven told her husband as she rose from the booth.

She made her way across the black and white tile, sitting down beside the forlorn looking coach.

"You really think that's going to help," Raven joked, gesturing to the half eaten milkshake.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot," Bellamy replied with a sad little smirk.

"I'm Raven," the dark haired woman said extending her hand.

Bellamy shook the proffered appendage, "Bellamy Blake, but you already knew that."

"Yes I did," Raven replied, "It's not every day that a man incurs the wrath of my best friend."

"Oh great, you know Clarke," Bellamy said with a shake of his head, "Maybe you can tell me how I can ever get her on my good side again."

Raven chuckled, "Well, the fact that you want to be back in her good graces is a definite plus. Beyond that I would say grovel and give it time."

"I groveled," Bellamy said, running a tired hand over his face.

"Good, then you're halfway there. Just give it some time," Raven smiled.

A long pause hung between them, broken only by Bellamy's slurping sounds as he struggled to get the remaining dregs of chocolaty goodness from the bottom of the glass.

"What's her story," he asked finally, pushing the empty glass away.

Raven sighed, "That is something you need to ask her. What I will tell you is that Clarke got her heart all but crushed by one man, and that boy that you were so bent on teaching a lesson was the one thing that kept her from going over the edge. If you're going to get close to her, you'd better be here for the long haul or you'll end up in a body bag at the bottom of Mount Weather Lake. Are we understood?"

Bellamy gave a small nod, "I understand, and the last thing I want to do is cause Clarke any more problems."

"Good, then I suggest daisies. Pink ones," Raven said as she rose from the stool.

"What," Bellamy asked in confusion.

"Flowers, Blake. All women like flowers," Raven said with a roll of her dark eyes.

"Oh…Ohhh," Bellamy said when understanding dawned, "Thanks Raven."

"Just remember, you break her heart and I'll break your face," the mechanic said with a sickly sweet smile before turning away.

"Loud and clear," Bellamy muttered as he threw a five down on the counter.

100100100100100100100

Over the next few days Clarke watched as Bellamy Blake floundered. He brought her a pink Daisy every day, and after every encounter she felt her anger slip away one tiny piece at a time.

The poor man looked like he was sleeping very little, his shoulders always slumped and his dark eyes filled with contrition. She knew for a fact that Octavia refused to speak to him, and that seemed to be really wearing on him.

So on Friday morning when Bellamy met her at the door to her classroom, Clarke knew something had to be done.

"Good morning, Coach," Clarke said with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Griffin," Bellamy replied, handing her the bright pink Daisy.

"Is Octavia still not speaking to you," the blonde asked as she unlocked the door to her art room.

"Nope, not a word since Lincoln's accident. I'm sor…"

"Groveling doesn't become you," Clarke smirked.

She watched as his shoulders relaxed and a small smile curved his lips. Then she realized that she was about to do something crazy.

"Why don't you come over for supper tonight, you and Octavia both? I'll cook, and the kids can visit. Maybe if she sees that you're making an effort she'll be happy to forgive you," the blonde said.

Bellamy stood there in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"I… Why," he asked in confusion.

"I hate to see a man in distress, and you, Coach, have been wallowing for days," Clarke said matter-of-factly.

Bellamy blushed slightly, his eyes dropping to his brown leather dress shoes.

"Thank you, Miss Griffin. I'd certainly appreciate a home cooked meal," Bellamy said gratefully.

"Well then you and Octavia come by the house around six, and I'll feed you," Clarke replied with a smile.

"Alright, see you at six," Bellamy grinned before turning and walking back the way he'd come.

Clarke shook her head, all the while wondering what in the word she'd gotten herself into.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy pulled up to the Griffin residence at exactly six sharp. He knocked on the door, shifting nervously with his handful of pink Daisies in one hand and the other crammed in his pocket.

The door finally swung open to reveal a small blonde headed boy, curious deep blue eyes staring up at the stranger in quiet interest. The man smiled down at the kid, taking in the wooden shield with the Spartan symbol emblazoned on the front and the fake spear.

"AJ, who is it," Bellamy heard Clarke yell.

"It's the idiot," AJ yelled back.

Bellamy fought to suppress his chuckle as Clarke came skidding to a halt beside her youngest son, her cheeks bright red and her hands reaching for the little Spartan.

"I am so sorry," Clarke said before turning to her son," AJ how many times have I told you not to call names?"

"But Mom, that's what you…"

"Just because Mom does it doesn't make it right," Clarke said, her hands gripping the little boy's shoulders gently as she stared down into his adorable little face.

AJ sighed and turned to Bellamy, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, AJ," Bellamy smiled, "I like your shield. Spartan, right?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically, "My Uncle Wick made it for me."

"Well he did a great job. Have you ever heard the story of the great Spartan king, Leonidas?"

AJ's eyes grew round as he shook his head, "No sir, would you tell it to me?"

Clarke chuckled, "After supper my little history nerd. Go tell O and your brother that supper is almost ready."

Bellamy watched the little boy go before turning back to the mother, "He seems like a great kid."

Clarke grinned, "He's a handful, but we love him. You know you're not leaving until he gets that story right…"

Bellamy laughed, "I'm a bit of a history nerd myself, so a fellow enthusiast is more than welcome. O isn't a fan, so it's not often that I get to talk about it with anyone."

Clarke nodded, "I don't know where he gets it. Wick is an engineer, and that's what AJ's convinced he wants to be too. I, however, believe that history will win out."

Bellamy followed Clarke into the kitchen to find the three kids already seated and waiting patiently. Surprisingly his sister gave him a small smile as he sat down beside her.

Things were tense at first, conversation stilted and uncomfortable. Then AJ spilled his milk, and that seemed to break the ice. The rest of the meal was enjoyed with bursts of light banter and plenty of laughs.

After they'd devoured the fried chicken, potato salad, baked beans, and blackberry cobbler, Clarke sent the kids to the living room in search of the perfect Disney movie.

She'd turned to begin clearing the table, finding Bellamy standing there awkwardly with an armful of plates and cutlery.

"You don't have to help," Clarke said, her voice harsher than she'd intended.

"I know, but I want to," Bellamy said softly.

Clarke sighed, a small smile curving her lips, "Truce?"

"Truce," Bellamy agreed, following her to the sink.

Clarke washed, Bellamy dried, and the blonde got to know her former nemesis a little bit better. The man explained why he'd treated Lincoln the way he had, and she had to admit that after hearing his sad tale she did understand his point of view.

"My mom died when O was three. I was eighteen, so I saw no need for her to go to a relative she'd never met or into the system. It was hard, and I allowed myself to become lazy with my talent. I skipped practices, didn't work out like I should have, and I let my grades slide. I had no one who cared enough about me to jerk me up and tell me to straighten out. I needed tough love, but there was no one there to give it to me. That's why I didn't want Lincoln to get distracted. I didn't want him to make the same mistakes I did," Bellamy said, his dark eyes distant.

Clarke placed a gentle hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. It must have been hard trying to juggle school, football, and a toddler."

Bellamy laughed, "You have no idea. Thankfully I had Mrs. Wilson. She kept O while I was at school, practice, and during games. They never missed a home game."

Clarke smiled at the fond look that washed over Bellamy's features, "You're a great big brother."

"Not lately," Bellamy sighed.

"Well just because you went through a bit of a tiff doesn't mean that you won't be back on firm footing before long. O and I had a long talk, and I think she understands that you were just trying to help Lincoln- in an albeit unhelpful way," Clarke said wryly.

"How many times am I going to have to apologize for that," Bellamy asked with a huff.

"Hmmm, one more time should do it," Clarke said with a smirk.

"I really am sorry, Clarke, and I'll do everything in my power to see that Lincoln finishes out the season as safely as possible," Bellamy said with quiet conviction.

Clarke looked at the man before her, his deep voice doing funny things to her heart.

"Thank you, Bellamy," she said with a soft smile.

100100100100100100100

Later that night, when Bellamy and Octavia were leaving, Lincoln piped up from the living room.

"Mom, can Coach and O come with us to the park tomorrow?"

Clarke looked at Bellamy, "What do you think? Are you two up for a romp in the park with my rowdy crew?"

"Can we Bell, please," Octavia begged.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Bellamy replied.

"Great," Clarke said with a smile, "We'll see you there at about lunch time then."

Bellamy and Octavia waved before getting in the truck. The coach couldn't believe he'd gone from being on Clarke Griffin's hit list to going on a family outing with her and her boys. Things had sure changed in a hurry, and if he were honest, Bellamy wouldn't mind a few more changes.

100100100100100100100

The next day Bellamy and Octavia pulled up to Mount Weather's public park. The large five-acre commons sat near the center of town, and consisted of a sizable playground filled with brightly colored equipment, sprawling green grass, and towering oaks skittering with squirrels.

Bellamy climbed out of his pickup, and made his way to where Clarke was spreading out a multicolored quilt.

"Hey," he called as he approached.

Clarke looked up with a smile, "Hey yourself!"

"Hey Clarke," Octavia said as she came to a stop, "Where's Linc and AJ?"

"They're coming with Raven and Wick," Clarke replied, "They should be here any minute though."

Just then a dark maroon pickup pulled into the space beside Bellamy's truck. The doors swung open and the four people emerged. Bellamy watched as a Raven and Wick walked over, Lincoln and AJ rushing ahead.

"Mom," both boys said in unison as they practically tackled the petite blonde.

"I should let you boys spend the night with your Auntie Rae and Uncle Wick more often," Clarke said with a smirk.

"We really did miss you," Lincoln said seriously.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Clarke said placing a kiss on the boys' foreheads before turning to her picnic basket.

Bellamy and Octavia took their places, Octavia in between Lincoln and AJ while Bellamy sat beside Clarke. Their mouths all watered as the blonde brought out the barbecued pulled pork, bread, pickles, coleslaw, macaroni salad, and some blackberry cobbler for dessert.

Stories and jokes flew back and forth as the group ate, each person getting seconds before taking a heaping serving of the cobbler with a little bit of cream poured on top.

"That was delicious Clarke," Bellamy said as he finished off his dessert.

"Mom's a pretty great cook," Lincoln said with a smile.

"You didn't become a giant on your own merit," Raven said dryly, dodging the piece of macaroni her nephew threw her way.

Bellamy laughed at the incredulous look on Lincoln's face, noticing the proud smile that curved Clarke's lips. She really was a wonder. Not many women would take in a child like that, especially at such a young age and with a baby to care for. He was quickly coming to see though, that Clarke Griffin was no ordinary woman.

"Who's up for a game of flag football," Wick said suddenly.

Bellamy grinned at AJ's whoop of joy, watching as the little boy quickly secured the bright orange strip to his britches before running off.

"You wanna play, Coach," Lincoln asked hopefully.

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, receiving a nod of encouragement.

"Sure, I'm game," he said as he stood to his feet.

"What about you, O," Wick asked.

Octavia seemed to consider it for a moment before finally getting to her feet with a smile, "Sure! I'll teach you boys a thing or two!"

Clarke and Raven watched as the two teams lined up. Bellamy and Lincoln were on one team, while Wick, AJ, and Octavia made up the other. The ball was snapped, and Lincoln was running to the pre-appointed end zone.

"I take it you've forgiven him," Raven said, observing her friend's interest in the handsome coach.

Clarke blushed, "I guess I have."

Raven nodded knowingly, "You know, moving on wouldn't be a bad thing."

"I can't do that and you know it," Clarke said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Sweetie," Raven said, taking the blonde's hand in her own, "Not all men are like Finn. I want you to be happy. I want you to find your very own Kyle Wick- the man who'll love you and help you to mend your heart after what that jerk did."

Clarke sat quietly, thinking about what Raven had said.

"I'm scared, Rae," the blonde said quietly.

"I know you are Clarke, but give him a chance. He may surprise you."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! They really help me keep going! :)**

 **Melissa: Thanks for the review! I'm always happy to hear that I've tugged on my readers' heartstrings! I hope you've enjoyed chapter 7! :)**

 **Sey77: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds! :)**

 **To all of my other Guests: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means so much to me, and it really inspires and motivates me to keep going! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for you support guys! I decided to post a day early because I just couldn't wait for tomorrow! I've been writing up a storm lately, so I'll probably give y'all another update early in the week next week! Hope y'all enjoy chapter 8! :)**

 **Chapter 8**

Clarke carried her insulated bag over one arm, her steps sure as she made her way to the football field. After that first dinner over a month ago, she and Bellamy had been feasting on her leftovers everyday at lunch.

When she'd found out how the man ate, she'd immediately set out to change that.

 _"TV dinners do not a healthy meal make," she'd stressed, rolling her eyes at the confused expression that skittered across his features._

 _"But I like them," Bellamy had said._

 _"No one likes them, Bellamy! You're taste buds are dying. You probably burned them off," Clarke retorted playfully_.

Clarke smiled at the memory, reaching for the large handle to the heavy metal door that led into the locker room. She made picked her way through the maze of lockers, her nose wrinkled at the scent of dirty socks and cologne.

Soon she reached the office, finding Bellamy on the phone with a parent- the furrow of his brow giving it away. She smiled at Murphy and Miller as she began to set out the food and utensils on the low coffee table that was situated before the ragged leather couch.

"Hey guys," Clarke said with a smile.

"Hello," both men said in unison.

"Trouble in paradise," she asked nodding in Bellamy's direction.

"One of the freshman isn't getting enough playing time," Miller offered.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "The nerve of some people."

"Because you would never do something like that," Murphy smirked.

"Of course not. My kid's the best, any coach would be either blind or stupid not to let him play," Clarke said with pride.

Suddenly a laugh echoed behind her and she turned to find Bellamy's eyes on her.

"Blind or stupid, huh," he said with a grin.

"Yep," Clarke replied, a hint of challenge in her voice.

"No worries there Mom, your boy is carrying this team at the moment. I'd be ten kinds of stupid if I didn't let him play," Bellamy replied.

"There's no 'I' in team, Coach. Lincoln's good, but he doesn't win those games all by himself," Clarke said with a smile.

Bellamy nodded, "True… What have you got for me today?"

"Lasagna," Clarke replied.

Bellamy groaned in appreciation as she pulled the food from the bag, filling their plates and then making use of the microwave.

"I've got to clean this thing," she mumbled as she stared into the greasy recesses of the dingy white appliance.

The beep signaled the food had been sufficiently nuked, and Clarke pulled out one plate- replacing it with the other. Miller and Murphy left for the cafeteria, banter flowing easily between them.

Clarke turned back to Bellamy, finding him waiting for her with a vacant place beside him on the couch. His food sat untouched, and a smile curved his lips as he looked at her.

"Are you still coming over after the game tonight," Clarke asked.

In the weeks following Lincoln's accident, they'd made it a kind of a tradition to have dinner at Clarke's after the game. They'd order pizza, watch a movie, or have a game night.

"Of course," Bellamy replied, "Are we still on for Sunday?"

Yet another new tradition- every Sunday after church the Blake's would once again find their way to the Griffin residence where Clarke would give Bellamy his weekly cooking lesson. The kids would play outside, and the grownups would talk. Raven and Wick would come over occasionally along with the Greens.

"Absolutely," Clarke said with a smirk, "We're making pie this week."

The beep sounded and Clarke pulled her plate from the microwave. She took her place beside Bellamy, grinning as he quickly dug into his food. The man ate like a teenage boy with a hollow leg and three stomachs.

"That good," she asked with a chuckle.

"Yep, everything you make is good Princess," Bellamy replied.

Clarke blushed at the compliment, her eyes moving to her food as she picked at the lasagna.

"So, the Holden Warhawks… Are they tough," Clarke asked.

"Nothing the boys can't handle," Bellamy replied, his dark eyes glancing her way, "You gonna be there?"

Clarke's head snapped up, "Of course! I've never missed a game!"

"Easy there, I was just kidding," Bellamy said with a smirk.

Conversation flowed easily back and forth as they finished their food. Bellamy leaned back against the dark cushions as he watched Clarke clean up after their daily lunch, his mind wandering.

He'd been thinking about asking the pretty blonde out for a date, but he wasn't sure how she'd react. It'd only been a few months ago that she'd hated his guts, but they seemed to be on good footing now.

Bellamy realized that he didn't know a lot about her, but what little he did know proved that Clarke Griffin was an amazing woman. She loved her children, her friends, and she had been so good for his sister. Octavia finally had a good female role model, someone she could talk to about all that girl stuff that made Bellamy nervous.

"Well I have to get back to class," Clarke said pulling Bellamy from his thoughts, "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Clarke," Bellamy called, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Good lunch, boss," Murphy asked when he and Miller got back from the cafeteria.

"Great, now get me everything you can on Nyko's defense," Bellamy muttered, his eyes glued to his playbook.

100100100100100100100

That night Clarke sat in the stands, sandwiched between AJ and Octavia, the pair clapping and screaming as the team ran out onto the field. Lincoln smiled, waving at them as he ran by. Bellamy did the same, and Clarke had to admit that he was growing on her.

A few weeks ago she would have given him an icy glare, but now he was becoming a close friend. Both boys adored him, and it was so much fun having Octavia around to go shopping with and they'd already made a habit of getting their nails done together every other week.

She looked down the line at Raven, the woman giving her a knowing look. Wick was oblivious, already grilling AJ on his times tables as they waited for the game to start.

The Warhawks took a nosedive in the second half, their defense no match for Mount Weather's young quarterback and his teammates. Clarke cheered for her son, grinning from ear to ear as he jogged off the field.

"Alright, AJ, you go with Auntie Rae and Uncle Wick. I'm going to go get your brother," Clarke said as she sent the little boy with Raven.

Clarke and Octavia walked toward the locker room, talking about the highlights of the game and laughing at some of the funny moments like when a guy from Holden ran in the wrong direction and it took twenty yards for him to realize his mistake.

"That was great! I would have loved to have seen the look on his face," Octavia giggled.

Clarke was just about to answer when a figure stepped out from the shadows. The blonde grabbed the younger girl, shoving her behind herself as a large man stepped into the dim glow of one of the tall pole lights.

"Well what do we have here," the man said, a leering smile darkening his features.

Clarke stood her ground, Octavia shivering behind her. This was a darker area of the field and there was no one around, so this could go south really fast if she wasn't careful.

"Excuse us," Clarke said as she tried to step around the man.

"Not so fast," he said grabbing Octavia's arm.

That was the wrong thing to do, the thug would soon learn as the little blonde whirled on him like an angry momma bear- hackles raised and teeth barred. Her delicate features turned harsh, and she advanced angrily.

"Let her go," Clarke said, her voice low and dangerous.

"What do I get if I do," the man asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"You get to keep certain parts of your anatomy that you might not want to part with," Clarke snarled.

The man let go of Octavia, and the girl looked at Clarke before she took off. The blonde allowed herself a sigh of relief, the tightness in her chest easing when she realized that the teen was safe. It was short lived though because she then found herself in the clutches of the large stranger.

"You've got a lot of sass. I like my women feisty," he said with a sneer.

Clarke didn't know what possessed her, but she spit in his face. The man roared, and his hands on her arms constricted painfully. He shook her, yelling obscenities until he suddenly stopped.

The blonde felt herself pulled backwards, a broad, muscular back blocking her view of the man. Before she could stop him, Bellamy's fist collided with the stranger's face.

"Touch her again and I'll make you wish you'd never been born," Bellamy seethed.

Murphy appeared then with Mount Weather's sheriff in tow. As he saw to the now dazed criminal, Bellamy turned to Clarke.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you," Bellamy asked, his hands were gentle as they cupped her cheeks, his eyes scanning her body for injuries.

"I'm fine," Clarke said, taking in his look of uncertainty, "Really, Bell, I'm fine."

Before he could reply, Lincoln ran up.

"Mom! What happened," the boy asked, his dark eyes filled with fear as he hugged his mother.

"I'm fine, baby", Clarke said, pulling away from her eldest to smile at Bellamy.

She was just about to thank the man for his quick actions when her arms were full of teenage girl as Octavia sobbed against her. The girl's hands were fisted in the back of Clarke's jacket, her shoulders shaking as the older woman rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.

"It's ok, sweetie. We're alright," Clarke whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke," Octavia said, her voice muffled against Clarke's shoulder.

"Hey," the blonde said as she pulled back to look into Octavia's eyes, "This wasn't your fault. You did exactly what you should have done, ok?"

Octavia nodded with a watery smile then Clarke transferred her to Bellamy's waiting arms.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Bellamy offered, "You can get your truck tomorrow."

Clarke nodded, happy to not have to drive since her body was suffering from an adrenaline crash. Her hands began to shake, and her son gently laced his fingers with her own.

"Mom, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened," Lincoln said angrily as they followed Bellamy and Octavia to the big red Ford.

"Well thankfully you don't have to find out. I'm fine, honey, I promise," Clarke said giving his hand a squeeze.

Lincoln climbed into the backseat with Octavia as Bellamy opened the passenger door for Clarke.

"You're sure you're ok," Bellamy asked, his jaw clenched and his brown eyes stormy.

"I'm sure, but I'm starving so let's get a move on Blake," Clarke said with a grin.

Bellamy let out a deep breath, shaking his head as he made his way around to the driver's side. The ride to Clarke's house was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own thoughts.

Clarke couldn't help the warmth that spread through her body at the memory of Bellamy stepping in to defend her. That had been a rarity in her life, and this just endeared him all the more.

The Wick's met them when they arrived, Raven's face etched in fear while Wick looked mad enough to commit murder. AJ, thankfully, was blissfully ignorant where he sat in the house.

"Clarke," Raven gasped, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"Did they catch him," Wick asked Bellamy.

"Yeah, Sheriff Patterson took him into custody," Bellamy replied.

He'd never seen the mild mannered Kyle Wick so angry, but he couldn't say that he was surprised.

"Good," Wick said sternly with a firm nod.

"Did y'all order pizza," Clarke asked as Raven loosened her grip.

"Sure, but…"

"No buts, we're starving! Aren't we O," Clarke said with a soft smile.

The teen returned her smile, slipping her arm around Clarke's waist, "Yep, we're famished!"

Raven stared at the pair like they were insane, shrugging as she led them inside. AJ met them at the door, giving everyone his game highlights in an exaggerated announcer voice.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and both Clarke and Octavia were able to put the scary incident behind them as they enjoyed time with their family. Bellamy seemed to be having a harder time of it, refusing to let either one of them out of his sight.

When it was time to go home, he lingered behind with Clarke at the front door. His dark gaze searched her features, his hands settled comfortably on her shoulders.

"Wick and Raven could stay with you," he said seriously.

"I'm fine, Bellamy. The guy's in custody, so I'll be safe," Clarke replied.

"I don't like you and the boys being here alone," Bellamy growled.

"We've made it this long," Clarke said with a grin, "I think we'll make it tonight."

"If you need me call me," Bellamy said, this was pointed at Lincoln- the teen nodding in solemn assent.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Clarke promised, as she watched he and Octavia go.

Clarke made her way back inside, got both boys to bed, and then fell into her own. She fell asleep almost immediately, the events of the day catching up with her. She didn't know how long she'd slept when her phone began to ring, but she fumbled to answer.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Miss Griffin, this is Mount Weather General. An Octavia Blake asked that we call you…"

Clarke's heart hammered painfully in her chest, "Ok, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She called Raven, the other woman promising to come and stay with the boys. The blonde threw on some clothes, pulled her hair up into a ponytail then raced downstairs.

Raven met her at the front door, "Go, I'll hold down the fort."

"Can I borrow your car, my truck is still at the field," Clarke said in agitation.

"Sure," Raven replied, tossing the blonde her keys.

"Thanks Rae," Clarke said, and then she was running to her friend's truck as fear clawed at her throat.

She threw the truck in gear, driving to the hospital praying that she'd heard the nurse wrong.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all!**

 **Coleegirl: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I really wanted Clarke to be strong, yet extremely compassionate- pretty much what she is on the show only a bit softer. I am so happy that Bellamy has been forgiven because now I can do what I love- write Bellarke fluff! :)**

 **To all of my other Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well guys, I got too excited and decided to post chapter 9 a few hours early! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 9**

Clarke ran through the large glass sliding doors into the emergency room. She found Octavia sitting alone, covered in dark soot, tears leaving tracks in the filth on her face. The girl looked up, a sob tearing from her throat as Clarke took her in her arms.

"Shhh, it's ok," Clarke soothed, "What happened?"

"Our house is gone," Octavia hiccupped.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," the blonde whispered.

"Clarke you have to find Bell! They won't let me see him and they won't tell me anything," Octavia said with a sniff.

"Alright, you wait here and I'll see what I can find out," Clarke reassured her.

Clarke quickly made her way over to the nurses' station, leaning against the counter and peering at the woman in the purple scrubs.

"May I help you," the nurse asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Bellamy Blake," Clarke replied anxiously.

"Are you family," the nurse asked.

"No, but I'm a family friend."

The nurse seemed to think about this for a moment before giving in. "Alright, follow me," she said.

Clarke waited as the automatic doors opened with a whoosh, the nurse's white shoes squeaking on the shiny tile floor as she led the way down a long corridor. The lights overhead flickered occasionally, and Clarke was reminded of why she hated hospitals.

Finally they came to a stop just outside an examination room, an angry growl coming from within. The blonde observed the nurse- her hesitation to knock and the look that clearly said she wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.

"Here, let me," Clarke said with a reassuring smile.

She knocked on the door, opening it a crack to stick her head. There on a high table sat a shirtless Bellamy Blake, covered in soot with an expression that reminded Clarke of the dark storm clouds that had rolled through the other night.

"Clarke, thank goodness," Bellamy said with a sigh, "Where's O?"

"She's fine, just worried. I left her out in the waiting room to come find you," Clarke answered as she entered the room, allowing the nurse to close the door behind her before the woman made her speedy exit.

Bellamy relaxed upon hearing that his sister was alright, his shoulders slouching and his features losing the menacing scowl. Upon closer inspection, Clarke could see the way he favored his left side- could hear him wheezing from where she stood near the door.

"Well since this is the first time he's stopped squirming, I'm happy you're here," the doctor said as she turned to face Clarke, "I'm Dr. Maya Vie."

"Clarke Griffin," Clarke said as she took the chair to Bellamy's left.

"Well Miss Griffin, your friend here has sustained two broken ribs, a terrible case of smoke inhalation, and several burns. However, I think he'll pull through," Dr. Vie said with a smile.

"Thanks Doc, I'm glad to hear that," Bellamy said hoarsely.

Clarke glared at the man before turning back to the doctor, "Really, thank you. He's an ornery old cuss, but we'd like to keep him around."

"You're welcome," Maya said, "I've just got to write out his prescription and then you can take him with you."

As the doctor left the room, Clarke turned to Bellamy. She watched as he ran a tired hand down his face, his fingers shaking slightly as they once again curled over the edge of the table.

"Is there anything left," Clarke asked quietly.

"Not much. It's not livable," Bellamy replied.

Clarke thought for a moment, knowing that what she was about to do was extremely stupid. "Why don't you stay with me for a while, just until you find something else?"

Bellamy stared at her as though she had three heads, "What?"

"I've got the room, and then you and O wouldn't have to stay in the motel," Clarke said, warming to her subject, "You're going to need some TLC there Blake, and at least if you're with me I'll know you'll eat more than TV dinners."

Bellamy hung his head, a small smile curving his lips as a breathy chuckle made him wince.

"Alright, Princess. I won't turn that down, if you're sure we won't be any trouble?"

"No trouble at all! The boys will be ecstatic," Clarke grinned.

Dr. Vie came in five minutes later, a tube of cream in one hand and several rolls of brightly colored bandages. "Here's some cream for those burns and a prescription for pain meds."

Clarke took the cream and the slip of paper, stuffing both in her purse. She listened carefully to the doctor's instructions on what Bellamy was supposed to avoid, and things that would help.

By the time the woman was done, Bellamy was flagging and Clarke was getting a bit tired herself. She thanked Dr. Vie again then watched as Bellamy staggered to his feet. He wavered for a moment, one hand going to his injured ribs while the other reached for the table to steady him.

"Here," Clarke said, prying his fingers from the table and entwining them in her own, "Let me help."

They walked slowly back the way Clarke had come, Bellamy huffing and puffing with the excursion. His face was white, and sweat was beginning to mingle with the soot on his brow.

Octavia spotted them as they exited the ER, fear shining in her eyes as she met them in the waiting room.

"Are you ok, Bell," the girl asked, her voice quivering.

Clarke glanced over at the man, taking in his struggle to speak.

"He's going to be fine, sweetie. We just need to get both of you to my place," the blonde said in a reassuring tone.

Clarke drove home carefully, Bellamy sitting rigid in the passenger seat and Octavia already dozing in the back. Her gaze travelled back to the man beside her, worry for him marring her features.

Smoke inhalation would've been enough to worry over, but with his ribs now he had pneumonia to contend with. She would have to keep a careful eye on him over the next week or so.

A wheezing cough echoed in the quiet car, a groan following close behind as Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back. He smelled of black smoke, and his weariness was almost palpable.

"It's not much further," Clarke said softly.

Bellamy didn't speak, but she wasn't offended. The rest of the drive was made in near silence, the only sound being the wheezing coughs that rattled Bellamy's chest.

Clarke was so glad when the house came into view, and Wick's truck was parked out front- the man himself coming out to meet them.

"Wick will you help me get him inside," Clarke asked as she opened her truck door.

Wick gave a nod, coming to the passenger side and gently helping Bellamy from the car. As they shuffled to the house, Clarke gently woke Octavia and led the tired girl to the light that flooded the front porch from the open doorway.

"Just take him to Raven's old room, Wick," Clarke said as she began to guide Octavia up the stairs.

Raven's old room was on the first floor, as was the bathroom that went along with it. Both would allow Bellamy to stay away from the stairs.

Clarke took Octavia into her room, steering the girl to the bench that sat at the foot of her bed while she went to rummage for some clothes she could wear. After finding what she would need, the blonde showed Octavia the master bathroom then left her to shower and change.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Clarke could hear Bellamy and Wick arguing. She briefly wondered where Raven was, but when the volume reached critical she decided she'd better settle whatever war was about to break out.

"What's going on in here," Clarke asked as she entered the bedroom to find Bellamy swaying on his feet and Wick with his hands on his hips.

"I don't need to be babied," Bellamy ground out.

"You're not being babied, Bellamy," Wick said in exasperation, " I just said that if you needed help to holler."

" I don't need your help," Bellamy growled.

"Fine, you deal with him," Wick said to Clarke as he marched out of the room.

Clarke found the clothes Lincoln had undoubtedly brought down and took them to the adjacent bathroom. She turned on the hot water, allowing steam to fill the room, and laid out a towel.

"Alright, you go get cleaned up. I can't talk to you looking like that," Clarke said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bellamy seemed to consider refusing, but instead he turned and walked slowly to the bathroom and closed the door. Clarke shook her head, sitting down on the bed to wait for him.

Twenty minutes later the door opened, and Bellamy shuffled out. He looked tired but clean, his skin free of soot and his curls slightly damp. Clarke pulled back the covers, motioning for him to lie down before she tucked him in.

"Is that necessary," he grumbled, "I'm not a kid."

"Well with the way you're acting, I would say so," Clarke retorted.

Bellamy mumbled something, but then allowed his eyes to close. He was fighting to stay awake, his breathing beginning to steady. Clarke turned to go, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Thanks, Princess. For taking us in," Bellamy said softly.

"You're welcome, now sleep," Clarke ordered, bending to kiss him softly on the forehead.

She closed the door behind her, coming face to face with Raven.

"What was that," her friend asked.

"That was, uh… That was me telling a friend goodnight," Clarke said as she tried to brush past Raven.

"You know, I don't ever remember you giving me that kind of goodnight," the other woman said with a smirk.

Clarke wrinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue at her best friend. "You're not handsome and male," she said before placing a hand over her mouth as her cheeks became tinged with pink.

"There! I knew it," Raven said excitedly, " I knew you liked him!"

"Shhh, he'll hear you," Clarke said in an outraged whisper.

Raven chuckled, "I can't believe you Griffin."

"I know, I can't believe me either," Clarke said morosely, "I can't do this again, Rae."

"We talked about this, he's not Finn. He's not going to do those things. You're safe with him," Raven said, taking Clarke's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I hope you're right because I think I'm passed the turn around point," Clarke replied.

Raven smiled, pulling her friend into her embrace. "I want you to be happy, you know that right?"

"I know," Clarke whispered.

"You've been happier with him. I can see it every time you look at him, sweetie. So, don't be afraid. He's a good man, and things are different this time around. You've got me, Wick, and your boys- we'll protect you," Raven finished, pulling back to look at her friend.

In the other room, Bellamy listened as the two women talked. He couldn't help but smile upon hearing that Clarke cared for him. However, other parts of the conversation disturbed him. He now had questions that demanded answers.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I could really use the inspiration right now! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks so much for the review! I'm terrible about mentioning people and then never bringing them up again lol Monty and Jasper are two characters that are just impossible for me to use consistently for some reason… I'll try to add more in later chapters, but I can't make any promises. I'm glad you liked Wick's reaction! I just adore him, so getting to use him in this story has been soooo much fun! I'm also glad you like Miller and Murphy, they've been fun to write as well! Thanks again for your support, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 9! :)**

 **SophieElizabeth: Thanks for the review! I hope I didn't make you wait too long ;) Never be afraid to nudge lol It helps me work faster, so nudge away!**

 **To all my other Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews! I love hearing from y'all, and it really helps me stay motivated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Y'all are absolutely awesome! Lots of love from a very grateful writer! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Running, always running. Clarke took a cautious glance behind her to see if he was following. She gave a sigh of relief when she found no one following her, turning to reassure her boys._

 _Her heart stuttered to a stop as her eyes took in the scene before her. Finn stood with AJ and Lincoln, both boys held immobile in his tight grasp. She tried to take a step forward, trying to reach her sons._

 _Clarke was pulled to a halt mid-stride, her arm held in a vice-like grip. She remembered that feeling, his fingers digging into her skin. She looked up into the sneering features of her ex-husband, a chill racing up her spine._

 _"Please, Finn," she begged, "Please let my sons go."_

 _"You're going to pay for running, Clarke," Finn leered, "You're never going to see your sons again."_

"No!"

Clarke sat up, the scream tearing from her throat as tears coursed down her cheeks. She sat, chest heaving and eyes wide with fear, as her bedroom door banged open and Lincoln came rushing in.

"Mom," Lincoln said coming to her side. He was out of breath, and she could see the terror in his eyes as he glanced about the room searching for an assailant.

"I'm ok," Clarke said, "Just a bad dream."

Lincoln sank down on the mattress beside her, his dark eyes missing nothing as he studied her. Octavia was nowhere to be seen, so she must already be up.

"What time is it", Clarke asked, moving to throw back her thick comforter but her son stopped her.

"You were dreaming about him, weren't you Mom?" Lincoln asked softly.

Clarke sighed, knowing she could hide nothing from her hyper observant eldest son.

"Yes, but it was just a dream," she said giving Lincoln's hand a squeeze, "You go on down stairs, and I'll be there in a few minutes to make breakfast."

Clarke watched him go, waiting until the door had closed behind him to take a quick shower and dress in a pair of sweatpants and a faded t-shirt. She decided to let her hair go, allowing it to dry without the assistance of the blow dryer.

She made her way downstairs, her dream still haunting her. It'd been a while since she'd had one of those, and she was a bit shaken. His voice still made her mouth go dry and her chest constrict. After all these years she was still afraid of Finn Collins.

When Clarke reached the foot of the stairs she took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she plastered a smile on her face. She found Lincoln and Octavia sitting on the couch watching TV, the teens smiling as she passed.

She made her way into the kitchen, deciding to make something simple since her mind wasn't exactly up for a gourmet breakfast. She put some oatmeal in a pot, watching as the dry oats sucked up the water.

When they were finished she dished up four bowls, milk and honey for Lincoln and brown sugar and peach preserves for AJ. She would have to ask Octavia and Bellamy how they liked theirs.

"Breakfast," Clarke called, waiting as Lincoln and Octavia meandered into the kitchen. "Where's your brother?"

Lincoln shrugged, "I haven't seen him yet this morning."

Clarke shook her head, deciding that AJ's room would be her next stop after taking Bellamy his breakfast. She made a tray for the oatmeal and fixings, unsure of what he liked she decided to give him several choices.

She made her way to the spare bedroom, knocking lightly before opening the door. The scene before her melted her heart, bringing a fond smile to her lips. Bellamy and AJ were both sitting in the queen-sized bed, a book open on their laps. They were talking history, their voices enthusiastic and their faces filled with glee.

"Alright my two historians," Clarke said, "It's time for breakfast."

"Morning Mom," AJ said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, baby. You're breakfast is in the kitchen," the blonde said as she shooed her son from the room.

After the boy was gone and the door was closed behind him, Clarke turned back to Bellamy.

"I didn't know what you liked so I brought you some choices," she said.

Bellamy looked over the assortment of jars and sugars. He chose the honey and brown sugar, stirring them into his oatmeal as he studied the woman sitting on his bed.

She looked tired, but she was beautiful. Her blonde hair was damp, curling softly down her back. She was dressed casually, and he had to admit that he liked this look best on her.

"Can I ask you a question, Princess?" Bellamy said, his gaze rising from his oatmeal.

"Sure, shoot," she replied, straightening his coverlet.

"What happened… with your first husband?"

Clarke sat in silence for a moment, and Bellamy took it that he'd overstepped his bounds.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to…"

"No, I want to tell you," Clarke said cutting him off, "I just haven't told this story in a long time."

Bellamy nodded, taking her hand gently in his own and setting the tray aside. He watched as she took a deep breath, her eyes glued to their entwined fingers.

"I got married at seventeen to a man named Finn Collins, a man I thought was perfect. I should have known better after the sham of a ceremony in Galveston, but I was young and stupid. We were married for a year before AJ came along, or Drew as his father called him.

"Finn was so proud of Drew, or so I thought. One day I found out that he'd been cheating on me, only as it turned out he'd been cheating with me. He had a fiancé, which turned out to be Raven.

"She told me one morning about my husband, and then I confronted him that night. He beat me, said I was his and he could do whatever he wanted," Clarke said with a mirthless laugh.

Bellamy felt rage rise up within him at the thought that any man could even think about hurting the woman before him.

"Finn left, and I did the only thing I could think to do," Clarke continued. "I called Raven. She came and found me on the floor of my apartment barely conscious. She got AJ and I out, driving through the night until we came here to Mount Weather. It felt peaceful and safe, like Finn could never find me here. We bought this house, fixed it up, and then Lincoln came into the picture six months later.

"When AJ was a year old I decided to divorce Finn. I didn't want him to have any rights to my son. I called a lawyer, and told him the situation. He did some digging quietly, and he found out that Finn and I weren't ever legally married. The nature guru who married us wasn't even licensed.

"I was so angry. I changed AJ's last name to Griffin because that man didn't deserve any part of my son, and I stopped calling him Drew because I hated the reminder of Finn and the way he used to say it. It was like it was constantly rolling around in my head on repeat." She finished.

"Did you not have any family you could call on?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke shook her head, "My Dad died in a car accident when I was sixteen, and my Mom washed her hands of me after I married Finn. We were on good terms again after Finn and I broke up, but then she got mad at me for taking Lincoln in. She said I wasn't fit, and that I was no better than his biological mother."

Bellamy reached for Clarke's hand, gently running his thumb over her knuckles. The action drew her gaze to his, and in the liquid blue pools he could read all of the pain and torment she'd been forced to endure at the hands of those who should have loved her.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke," he whispered, watching as she shook her head.

"I didn't tell you this so you would feel sorry for me, Bellamy." Clarke replied.

"I'm not finished. I'm not him, Clarke. I'm not going to love you and then revoke that love at a moment's notice. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Bellamy said softly.

Clarke stared down at the man, his dark eyes boring into hers and his tray of food forgotten. She had never told anyone what she'd just told Bellamy, and although she'd expected to feel frightened or ashamed, she felt neither. Instead all she felt was relief.

"I know," Clarke said with a smile, "You're a good man, Bellamy Blake."

Bellamy returned her smile, pulling her into a gentle hug. His ribs burned, but he'd known somehow that she needed this. He ran a hand down her back, her breath ghosting over his collarbone.

"Thank you for telling me." he said as he allowed her to leave his arms.

"You're welcome. It was very therapeutic." the blonde said softly.

"Well why don't you help me into the living room, and we'll watch a movie with the kids. I've spent enough time in this bed as it is," Bellamy said.

Clarke shook her head, but gently helped him from the bed- matching his shuffling steps as they slowly made their way into the living room. All three kids looked up at their entrance, smiles on their faces as they made room on the couch.

After Bellamy was settled, Clarke quickly cleaned the kitchen then took her place on the couch beside him. She fought the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl when his arm came around her- his fingers toying with the curls about her shoulders.

The kids stared at them from time to time, trying and failing to hide their interest. AJ seemed thrilled, which didn't surprise his mother one bit. Lincoln and Octavia, on the other hand, seemed a bit skeptical.

Clarke couldn't blame them; she and Bellamy had been at each other's throats not that long ago. However, she had to admit that she enjoyed arguing with him even if it did end in stony silence and heated glares.

She cast a glance over at the man beside her, smiling as she took in the intenseness with which he watched the movie. Never had she seen anyone get so into Jurassic Park.

Clarke had to cough to hide her laugh when Bellamy jumped when one of the Velociraptors appeared out of nowhere. This had been the boys' favorite movie since AJ was in diapers. One would think that two little boys would be terrified of the carnivorous reptiles, but not her two little Dr. Grant wannabes.

"This is my favorite part," Lincoln grinned as the acid spitting dinosaur took out the little fat man with glasses. Clarke never approved of killing, but she couldn't help but think the guy deserved it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a Jurassic Park marathon, which Clarke knew would end in dinosaur dreams for everyone. They decided to order pizza, eating in the living room as Bellamy made some calls looking for a house.

"Well I think I've found one," he said as he entered the family room.

"Really, where," Clarke asked.

"Mr. McDermott has a house he needs to rent out. It's only a two bedroom, but that's enough for us. Right, O?"

"Sounds great," Octavia grumbled, her eyes never leaving the television.

"You know you can stay here as long as you need. There's no hurry for you to find a new place." Clarke assured him as she began to collect the paper plates from their dinner.

"And I'm grateful for that, but we can't impose on you forever." Bellamy replied as he sank down onto the couch.

"Well just give it a week, and then you can start looking in earnest. You're still not healed yet, and I wouldn't feel right about the two of you fending for yourselves." Clarke said in a firm tone.

Bellamy thought it over for a moment, "Alright, but only if you're sure."

"I'm positive, Bellamy, or I wouldn't have said anything," Clarke said with a smile.

"It's settled then, O and I will just crash here for a few more days."

Clarke smiled, ready to reply, when her phone rang. She quickly answered it before passing it to Bellamy. She watched as his brow furrowed, and then his eyes widened.

"What was that about," she asked as he hung up and handed her phone back.

"That was the Sheriff. They caught the guy who burned the house. Undoubtedly the guy from the game the other night had a younger brother, Dax Warren. He blamed me for his brother's arrest, and decided to teach me a lesson," Bellamy said.

"Well I'm glad they caught him," Clarke replied, relief coursing through her veins.

"Me too," Octavia said with a smile, "Now we don't have anything to worry about. Except for the fact that I have no clothes…"

Clarke gasped, "Well you and I will just have to fix that! I'll take you shopping tomorrow. We'll pick up some things for your brother while we're out."

"Clarke, I can't…" Bellamy began to protest.

"Let me have this Bellamy," Clarke pled, "I never get to go shopping."

Bellamy sighed, "Fine, but don't spend all of my insurance money."

He couldn't help but smile when both females grinned before thanking him profusely. With Clarke's hand in his own as they started another movie, Bellamy had to admit that he was falling fast and he had no intention of stopping himself.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks for the review! I thought the misfortune of Bellamy losing his house was a marvelous opportunity for some adorable Bellarke lol There's more Miller and Murphy to come, so keep watching for them! I'm so glad you like my Ravick! They are probably my second favorite couple because they are sooooo much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 and I can't wait to hear what you thought! :)**

 **To all my other Guest Reviewers: Thanks for taking the time to leave me a review! I love hearing from you guys, and I hope you know how much I appreciate you! Hope you enjoyed chapter 10, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone has reviewed, followed, and faved this story! You guys are amazing, and your kind words keep me going when writing isn't easy! So thanks again for your support and encouragement! I hope you enjoy Chapter 11, and I can't wait to hear what y'all think! :)**

 **Chapter 11**

The next morning Clarke got up with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She took a quick shower, moosing her damp curls before making her way downstairs.

She and Octavia were going shopping, and she couldn't wait! It had been so long since she'd actually looked forward to a day of combing the clothing racks for deals, and she wanted to get an early start.

Clarke opened the refrigerator, her eyes scanning the bright shelves for the pan of French toast she'd left to soak over night. She found it quickly, then stuck it in the oven- the smell of the hot chocolate soaked bread filling the kitchen.

She put some coffee grounds in the coffee maker, inhaling the enticing aroma of the dark substance before adding water to the machine and flipping the switch.

As the coffee maker bubbled happily, Clarke finished up some of the dishes from supper the night before. They'd had pizza on paper plates so really all she had to do was wash a few glasses and some silverware.

She hummed as she worked, rinsing and setting each bit of tableware aside before reaching for another. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear the soft footsteps of her observer.

Bellamy woke from a good night's sleep, stretching gingerly before rising from the bed. His throat was dry, and he was in dire need of coffee, so he decided to make his way to the kitchen to get some going and surprise Clarke.

He shuffled through the living room, soft morning light filtering through the curtains. He'd just stopped to rest against the entry of the kitchen, his ribs burning slightly, when he heard the soft melodic humming.

Bellamy looked up to find Clarke, her back to him, and her arms covered in sudsy water. The long blonde curls were tamed, but he could tell they were still damp from her obvious shower- leaving dark splotches on her grey sweatshirt.

Her sleeves were rolled up, but the hem hung just above the bottom of her hot pink shorts. Her feet tapped along to her cheerful humming encased in soft, fuzzy slippers.

The scene was so domestic it made Bellamy smile, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he just watched the woman before him. His mind wandered, imagining what it would be like to witness this every morning.

He watched as she finished her washing, spinning around to find him gawking. Her cheeks turned a fetching pink, and a soft smile curved her lips.

"Good morning," Clarke said, her smile widening, as Bellamy's own cheeks began to flush.

"Morning," he said huskily, coming to sit on one of the barstools.

"Did you sleep well," Clarke asked, reaching for a mug and pouring him a cup of coffee.

"I did. Slept like a rock," Bellamy replied, taking the mug and wrapping his fingers around the warmth.

"Good, you need the sleep. It helps the body heal," the blonde said, taking a sip from her own mug.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before AJ came skidding into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, morning Coach," the little boy said as he hopped up on the stool beside Bellamy.

"Morning little man," Bellamy said as he ruffled AJ's hair.

"Hit me, Mom," the ten year old said with a smirk.

Clarke shook her head, moving to the fridge and pulling out the carton of chocolate milk. She poured a tall glass, setting it before her son with a smile.

"Thanks," the boy said, gulping down half of the chocolaty liquid and sporting a brown mustache.

Lincoln came down next, giving his mother a warm hug before grinning at his little brother.

"You got a little something on your mouth, Sport," Lincoln said, chuckling as AJ wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Morning, Coach," Lincoln said as he made his way to the fridge.

"Bottom shelf," Clarke said with a smile as she watched her eldest immediately grab for the glass bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks Ma," Lincoln said with a grin as he took a gulp straight from the container.

"Lincoln Isaiah Griffin," Clarke scolded, "How many times have I told you to pour that in a glass?"

Lincoln turned with a guilty expression, watching as his mother tapped her foot with her hands on her hips. His gaze flitted to Bellamy, and he almost wanted to laugh at the look of terror on the older man's face. That was a big almost though because he knew that laughing at his mother was not a good idea.

"Sorry," he said, taking down a glass and pouring the orange juice.

"Thank you," Clarke said with a huff before turning back to her coffee.

Octavia came downstairs last, her hair sticking up and her eyes half open. She hugged Clarke, reveling in the attention only a mother figure could give before taking the last stool.

The timer dinged just then, and Clarke took the French toast from the oven. She served her little troop, setting out the whipped cream before plopping two pieces of toast in the toaster.

"You're not joining us," Bellamy asked in confusion.

"Mom doesn't eat sweet stuff for breakfast," Lincoln said with a sad shake of his head, "Says AJ ruined that for her."

"Hey," the little boy said, socking his older brother in the arm.

"No one ruined it," Clarke said, giving both her boys the 'you stop it before I do' look, "I just lost a taste for it that's all."

"That's understandable," Bellamy said, returning to his breakfast.

Hearing Clarke speak of her pregnancy made him wonder what'd it been like. His mother had been sicker than a dog with Octavia, couldn't keep anything down for the first three or four months.

It pained him to think of Clarke that way, going through the different stages of pregnancy scared, and with a man who was cheating on her the whole time. His hand tightened around his fork, the metal digging into his palm.

Clarke must have noticed because she gave him a soft smile.

"AJ wasn't that bad. I was rarely even sick, so he was a breeze to carry," she said with a grin before ruffling her little boy's hair.

Bellamy smiled; surprised she could read him so well. He looked at the people around him, people he was coming to care for very much. Life before Clarke and the boys seemed distant and foreign. He thought it strange how they'd changed his and O's life so quickly.

"You ready to shop 'til we drop," Clarke asked Octavia, successfully bringing Bellamy out of his reflections.

"Yes I am! Bell doesn't really like to shop, so I can't wait," the girl said with a smile.

Bellamy couldn't help the grin that curved his lips at the excitement that shown in his sister's eyes. What really surprised him was the eagerness that glimmered in Clarke's eyes as well. Thinking on it, she probably hadn't had many opportunities to enjoy a shopping spree- a lot like his sister.

"Well you two girls have fun. We men will just bach it 'til you get back," Bellamy said with a wink.

Clarke chuckled, "You sure you boys don't want to come with us?"

A collective groan rose up from the male population in the room, their noses wrinkled in disgust and their heads shaking vehemently.

"No thank you," AJ said.

"Yeah, Mom, we'll just stay here and take care of Coach," Lincoln chimed in.

"Hey, I'm the babysitter here," Bellamy said indignantly.

"We'll leave you three to figure out who's babysitting whom," Clarke said with a grin, "We have things to do."

The three guys watched as their womenfolk mounted the stairs.

"Are they gone," AJ whispered.

"Yep, the coast is clear boys! To the couch," Bellamy said, leading the way to the living room.

Forty minutes later, Clarke and Octavia made their way downstairs- stopping at the silence that greeted them.

"Where are they," O asked, craning her neck into the empty kitchen.

Just then a chorus of no's erupted in the living room. Clarke grinned, waving her hand in a grand sweeping gesture.

"There you have it, O. The male in his natural habitat," Clarke said in a mock whisper.

Octavia giggled as she took in the scene before her. Bellamy was sprawled at the end of the couch; AJ snuggled against his side as they watched the game footage of a rival team. Lincoln was perched at the other end, his gaze intent on the screen and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Are they always like this," Octavia asked.

"I'd like to say no, sweetie, but this is their favorite pastime. They'll be well occupied while we're gone," Clarke said with a chuckle.

Octavia simply shrugged, grabbing her coat and calling a cheery goodbye, which received a few grunts and a quick wave from her brother. The teen shook her head, walking out into the cold and climbing in the passenger seat of Clarke's old truck.

"Bye boys, be good," Clarke called before exiting the house.

She had to admit that it was nice having Bellamy around full time. He and the boys really got along well and AJ benefited from having a steady male influence. She could already see the subtle ways her youngest was patterning himself after his new idol.

Clarke sat behind the wheel, starting up the old truck and grinning when it purred like an old cat. She drove the forty-five minutes it took to get to Arkdale, a larger town that sported a good sized mall.

She parked as close to the entrance as they were going to get, stepping out and slinging her purse over her shoulder. She made sure the truck was locked, not that anyone would want to steal the old thing, and then led the way to the shiny glass double doors.

Clarke looked over at Octavia, smiling at the look of wonder that painted the girl's features. The center of the mall was huge, shops lining both sides of the long building. The ceiling was made of frosted glass, allowing in natural light to aid the soft fluorescents.

The scent of salted pretzels and gooey cookies filled the air, mingled with the scent of perfumes and lotions. They both inhaled deeply, their mouths watering as they passed the various small eating establishments.

"We'll stop for lunch, I promise," Clarke said with a wink, "So, where should we start?"

They went into one of the trendier shops first, Clarke trailing behind Octavia until she got a sense of what the teen liked. She readily looked over anything the girl wanted to try on, trying to think of what Bellamy would or would not approve of.

After Octavia had found several outfits they moved on to the next shop. This one had clothes for all ages, so Clarke sent her young charge to the junior's section while she went to shop for Bellamy.

She'd gotten his sizes that morning and a little of what he liked. So now she was sifting through the racks, a pair of khaki dress pants over one arm as she held up a black polo for inspection.

Clarke finally decided on four pairs of dress pants, jeans, five shirts in various colors, a package of boxers, some socks, three sets of pj bottoms, a few white and grey t-shirts, a pair of tennis shoes, and a pair of dress shoes.

After she'd finished, she met Octavia at the front. The girl eyed the basket full of clothes, her eyes wide with surprise.

"How much did Bellamy tell you," O asked.

"Not much. Why, will he not like what I picked," Clarke asked in a near panic.

"Oh no! He'll like what you picked. It looks exactly like what he would choose if he were here," Octavia replied with a smirk.

Clarke stared at the teen, and then her gaze shifted to the cart filled with clothing. She tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading through her at the thought that she was already an expert at shopping for the man and they'd barely even been friends for two months.

"Good, now let's get this stuff paid for and then get some lunch. I'm starved," Clarke said with a smile.

Clarke set the bags down at their table, leaving Octavia to guard their belongings while she ordered their food from the tiny Chinese restaurant at the heart of the mall.

After their food appeared in the window, Clarke carried it back to the table. She and Octavia ate in silence for a while, until they began to discuss their finds.

"Did you see that pink blouse I found," O said excitedly.

"I did! That was really pretty! I can't wait to see how it looks," Clarke replied with equal fervor.

"Did you get Bell a coat," Octavia asked, slurping up a noodle.

"No, I'm glad you reminded me though," Clarke said, "I should have made a list of all the things he would need, but I forgot."

"I think a coat is it. From what I saw, you got everything else."

Clarke nodded, already planning on where she'd get him one. "I think there's a camping store near the entrance. We'll stop in there and get both of you a coat."

They finished their meal, taking large gulps of their drinks before tossing them in the trashcan. The camping supply store turned out to be a success. Clarke found Bellamy a warm, professional looking, black coat while Octavia found a pretty sky blue one.

The two walked back to the truck, their arms loaded down with their purchases. Clarke stowed the bags in the back seat, smiling as Octavia pulled on her new coat.

"That looks really nice, O," the blonde praised.

"Thanks," the girl said with a smile as she huddled down into the fur that trimmed the collar and hood.

The drive back was filled with laughter and silly songs, and spirits were high as they pulled into the driveway. Clarke was having so much fun with the teen that she didn't notice the jet black Mercedes that sat parked beneath the old Oak tree.

It wasn't until she'd made it to the front porch, laughing at something Octavia had said, that she noticed the woman coming across the yard. The laughter died on her lips, a dark scowl replacing the sunny smile.

"What are you doing here, Mother?"

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the Bellarke progression! I didn't want them to be together right off the bat, so I'm slow burning myself to death lol It's so hard not to write those fluffy scenes I love so much, but I'm trying to persevere! ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks you so much for the review and that lovely compliment! I'm really glad you like the Finn plot, and we can expect to see him in person around chapter 16 so not much longer! It makes so happy to hear you're enjoying the story, and I hope you enjoyed the latest update! :)**

 **To all my other Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I'm super psyched that you're enjoying the story! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs guys! Here's yet another chapter! Hope y'all are still enjoying the story, and now on to protective Bellamy and the Abby we all know and begrudgingly have to put up with ;)**

 **Chapter 12**

"I'm here to see you." Abby replied.

Clarke glared at her mother, reaching out to pull Octavia behind her.

"Well, how did you find me?" Clarke asked coldly, "I don't remember giving you my address."

"That one's on me Clarke."

The blonde turned to stare open mouthed at Marcus Kane as he made his way to her mother's side.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked in confusion.

"You're mother and I are old friends. She told me how badly she wanted to see you, and I couldn't lie to her." Kane replied, his eyes beseeching Clarke to understand.

"Mother, I'm not…" Clarke trailed off angrily.

"Do you still have that foster child?" Abby asked snidely, interrupting her daughter.

Clarke literally saw red at her mother's statement, her fists balling at her sides as her rage burst forth.

"How dare you!" Clarke yelled, her mother stepping back in surprise, "He is my son, and I honestly don't care whether you approve of my choice or not!"

"You can't blame me!" Abby screeched, "Not after that sham of a marriage!"

"See! That's why I didn't tell you where I was! I don't need your censure!" Clarke cried, angry tears pooling in her eyes.

Just then the door swung open, revealing a shirtless Bellamy along with Clarke's two boys.

"What's going on here," Bellamy growled, stepping beside Clarke and laying a protective hand at the small of her back.

"Oh this is just great, Clarke! I see now you've foregone marriage altogether to shack up with some middle-aged bum." Abby sneered.

"Now listen here," Bellamy said angrily, "You're daughter isn't shacked up with anyone, and I am not a middle-aged bum. Either speak respectfully or you can leave."

Clarke relaxed, the anger draining from her slowly as the warmth from Bellamy's hand seeped into her skin. She looked up at him, finding his dark eyes sparking with anger and his jaw clenched tightly.

"It's ok, Bell. She's always like this." Clarke said as she mustered a smile for her gallant knight before turning to enter the house, "Are you coming Mother?"

Clarke entered to find the three kids standing rigidly in the entryway. Octavia was still frozen in surprise, AJ looked apprehensive, and Lincoln was just plain angry.

"O, why don't you take your things to our room. Lincoln, take these bags and put them on Bellamy's bed. AJ, baby, you can go to your room," Clarke finished softly.

She watched the kids go, Bellamy coming to stand beside her.

"I'll go get dressed and then meet you in the kitchen." he said darkly.

Clarke nodded, leading her mother and Kane into her spacious kitchen. She kept her back turned, going through the motions to make coffee and then putting on tea for her mother. Why did the woman always have to be so difficult?

"How's Lincoln?" Kane asked kindly.

Clarke didn't turn, she felt betrayed by the man and no amount of concern on his part would make it go away.

"He's fine." she said, "He adores the new coach."

She heard Kane sigh, and for a moment she felt a stab of guilt at her words but she quickly shoved it away. She turned when Bellamy entered the room, watching as he stopped to lean against the counter just in arm's reach from where she stood.

He'd changed into a pair of the new jeans she'd bought and one of the white t-shirts. His hair was slightly damp, causing the dark curls to shine as they fell across his forehead. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked the picture of protective fierceness.

Clarke placed his mug in his hands, his fingers brushing against hers sending a zap of electricity up her forearm. His gaze captured hers, and the way his brown eyes smoldered caused warmth to chase away the cold that had invaded her body the moment she'd seen her mother.

She poured a cup of coffee for Marcus, and then a cup of tea for her mother, setting the drinks before them before resuming her place beside Bellamy.

"Alright, what do you want?" Clarke asked her mother, her hands gripping the countertop until her fingers turned white.

"I came to see you, just like I said. I want to make things right between us." Abby replied.

"By insulting me and my kid? Yeah, Mom, that's really how to go about this." Clarke said with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. It's just that I didn't want you to completely ruin your life." Abby said, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"So, I'm a mistake?" came a voice from the kitchen doorway.

Clarke looked up to find Lincoln standing there, his dark eyes full of reproach and hurt etched in his features.

"No, sweetie." the blonde said, motioning for her son to come to her.

Clarke wrapped the boy in her arms, hugging him tight.

"You will never be listed among my mistakes, do you hear me?" she said, pulling back to look her son in the eye. "You and AJ are my two greatest accomplishments. If I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

Abby watched her daughter, realizing for the first time that Clarke was ten times the mother she ever was. She hung her head in shame, knowing that she had a lot to apologize for.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Abby whispered, causing her daughter's head to snap up.

For a long moment, the room was silent. Bellamy and Lincoln both stood with their arms folded beside the petite blonde, both glaring at the intruders. Finally Clarke spoke, "I forgive you, Mom."

Abby smiled, rising to hug her daughter. However, she was stopped when Clarke held out both hands- shielding herself.

"I forgive you, but our relationship needs work." Clarke said sadly.

"I understand, and I want to work on that with you if you'll let me." Abby replied.

Clarke nodded, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"We'd love to." Kane answered quickly, garnering a smile from Lincoln.

Clarke had just turned to ask Bellamy what he'd like for supper, when the front door banged open. Raven and Wick entered the house, arguing as usual, shedding coats and shoes in the entryway before coming to a halt before entering the kitchen.

Raven's eyes narrowed, her lips forming a thin line of disapproval as she stomped to Clarke's side.

"What is SHE doing here?" Raven asked angrily.

"She's here to reconcile." Clarke replied, hoping to sooth her friends ruffled feathers.

"It's a bit late for that isn't it?" the mechanic growled, her heated glare falling on Abby.

"I don't think it's ever too late to…"

"Oh shut it, Kane- you old turncoat," Raven hissed, cutting the man off midsentence, "You know what happened, why would you bring her here after everything she's done?"

"Monkey, this isn't…" Wick began before Raven cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't Monkey me, Kyle Wick. I'm the one who had to help Clarke off the floor of that apartment, her clothes splotched with her own blood. I'm the one who had to help her nurse AJ because she was so sore she couldn't hold his weight. I'm the one who had to watch her flinch every time a man raised his voice.

"Then Dr. Abigail Griffin has the audacity to disapprove of Clarke's adoption of Lincoln! Did you know that Clarke was barely speaking before Lincoln came into our lives? Yeah, your daughter was so broken by that jerk face that she was scared of her own shadow, terrified it was going to happen all over again. Then this little boy came along, and it was like a switch was flipped. Clarke threw all of her energy into the boys, into trying to make a better life for them. Thanks to Lincoln she started to get better, and you dare say that she wasn't fit to care for him." Raven finished with angry tears in her eyes.

The room sat in stunned silence, except for Raven's soft sniffles. Wick came forward and took her in his arms, running a gentle hand up and down her back.

"I would say I'm sorry, Dr. Griffin," Wick said quietly, "But I think you needed to hear that. You're daughter suffered a great deal from the actions of one cruel man, and through that Raven suffered as well. I'm not saying you could have helped one bit, all I'm saying is you could have been there. Instead you shut your daughter out."

Abby's face crumpled, her hands moving to cover her tears as she leaned into Marcus' embrace. The man patted her shoulder, whispering words of comfort as he gently rocked back and forth.

Soon she pulled away, her tearful gaze falling on Clarke where she stood with her head bowed- blonde curls falling in her face. Before Abby could speak, Bellamy stepped beside Clarke, taking her hand in his own.

"I think that's enough for today." he said quietly, his thumb running over Clarke's knuckles in a quiet display of support and affection.

"Wait," Abby said, "Please let me say one thing, and then I'll be finished."

Bellamy nodded, Clarke's fingers tightly gripping his own.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I never knew exactly what you went through, and I felt guilty. I lashed out because I was so angry with myself that I transferred that anger to you. I am so proud of you, and the life you've built with your children. You are a great mother- I see that now. So, please forgive me."

Clarke raised her eyes to meet her mother's gaze, sighing as she nodded.

"Like I said, Mom, I forgive you." Clarke replied, "Now who's hungry?"

Lincoln stared at his mother, his hands trembling as he hugged her.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" he asked quietly.

Clarke pulled back, framing her son's face with her hands, "You didn't need to know, baby. That's all in the past, and I'm in a good place now. So, don't worry, ok."

Lincoln nodded, his eyes still uncertain as they darted to Bellamy.

"She's fine, buddy, I promise. We won't let anything hurt her ever again." Bellamy said as he once again took Clarke's hand, "Why don't you go find AJ and O?"

The teen nodded gratefully, kissing his mother's cheek before hurriedly leaving the room.

"He's a good kid." Marcus said with a smile.

"That he is." Clarke replied proudly, "We think he's going to get State MVP this year."

"I've missed out on so much." Abby said sadly.

"Yes you did, but you're here now." Clarke said, moving to hug her mother.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Wick said brightly, "How about we all adjourn to the living room and let Clarke work her magic."

Clarke watched as everyone but Bellamy filed out of the kitchen. She felt his hand, gently and warm, as it cupped her jaw and brought her gaze to meet his.

"You left a few things out of your story." he said huskily.

"I know," Clarke said shakily, "I wasn't proud of how I fell apart after it happened."

"Sweetheart, you went through something terrible." Bellamy said, "You had every right to fall to pieces!"

"But I had a baby, Bellamy, and I practically ignored him for two months," Clarke replied, tears once again gathering in her eyes.

Bellamy pulled Clarke into his arms, rubbing her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"I don't believe that for one second. You were hurting Clarke, and just like you told Lincoln- it's in the past. You have raised two incredible kids and you've done it all on your own."

Clarke leaned back, allowing herself to get lost in Bellamy's dark velvety gaze.

"Since when did you become so important to me?" she whispered.

"Probably around the same time you became so important to me." Bellamy smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you're here Bell." Clarke said, hugging him tightly.

"Me too, Princess."

100100100100100100100

Surprisingly, dinner went very well. Abby complimented Clarke on the baked chicken, while Marcus shoveled large spoonful's of the garlic mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Conversation drifted from Lincoln's games, to AJ's history talks with Bellamy, and finally to Clarke's work at Mount Weather High. Nothing more was uttered about the past, everyone keeping their words light and their smiles in place.

"I think that went well." Bellamy said later as he helped Clarke with the dishes.

The rest of the crew was in the living room, AJ entertaining them with his rendition of the Trojan Horse. The couple could faintly hear his dramatic soliloquy, and could easily imagine his enthusiastic hand gestures as he told his tale.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. My mother was civil, and AJ managed not to spill his juice." Clarke replied with a grin.

Bellamy chuckled, drying the last plate before settling it atop the others of its kind in the cabinet. He followed the blonde into the living room, taking the empty seat beside her on the couch.

The room erupted in joyful applause as AJ took his final bow, his story finally coming to a close.

"Alright, time for bed." Clarke said, rising from the couch.

"Awww, Mom!" three voices whined, Octavia's eyes widening when she realized what she'd said.

Clarke overlooked it, hugging the girl tightly. "I don't mind one bit." she whispered before telling the kids to say their goodnights.

Hugs were given and reluctant goodnights issued before Clarke followed the kids upstairs. She got AJ tucked in, kissing his forehead and then turning off the light.

"Goodnight little man." she called before shutting his door with a soft click.

Octavia was next. "Night, O." Clarke said, smoothing back a few dark errant curls.

"Thanks for today, Clarke. I had a great time." Octavia said with a smile.

"Me too, sweetie. We'll do it again sometime soon." Clarke replied, flipping off the light.

Clarke found Lincoln sitting up against his headboard, a book open on his lap as his bedside lamp cast a soft glow across his features. He looked up as she entered, his eyes troubled.

"Is everything ok, Mom?" he asked as Clarke sat on the edge of his bed.

"Everything's fine. It was a shock to see her here, but I honestly believe that she wants to make things right."

Lincoln nodded, "I'm glad Bellamy was here."

"Why is that?" Clarke asked in mild confusion.

"He handled things far better than I could have, and I don't worry as much with him here. I don't feel like I have to protect you all the time." the teen replied, his head bowed.

For the first time Clarke realized what her son must have gone through. He was the man of their house, and as such he must have felt it was his responsibility to protect her.

Clarke sighed, reaching out to stroke her son's cheek. His eyes met her own, and she smiled.

"I appreciate that, buddy, but I'm the parent. I protect you, ok? But just between us, I'm happy Bellamy's here too."

Lincoln smiled, and Clarke could see his anxiety melting away. She kissed his forehead, patting his knee as she rose to leave.

"Mom?" he called.

"Yeah, baby?" Clarke said, her hand on the door knob.

"If you wanted to marry him, I'd be ok with it." Lincoln said with a smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief, "Well, I'm glad I have your permission but let's not get carried away."

"Alright, goodnight Mom." Lincoln called.

"Night, Linc." Clarke said before closing his door.

She made her way back downstairs, once again taking the place beside Bellamy. She fought the urge to smile as his arm came around her, his fingers twirling in her hair.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" Abby asked.

Raven nearly spewed coffee everywhere, a very unladylike snort drawing the room's attention.

"What did I say?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Nothing Mom, Bellamy and I aren't together." Clarke replied, shooting her friend an odd look.

"Really? Could've fooled me." Marcus said dryly.

"We're just…" Clarke said, turning her questioning gaze to Bellamy.

"We're just working on it. Taking our time." he replied for her, an easy smile curving his lips.

"Well, we really should be going." Abby said.

Clarke walked her mother to the door, waving as she and Kane made their way into the murky darkness. The headlights of her mother's car illuminated the light snowflakes that began to fall, disappearing as they drove down the old dirt rode away from the house.

Raven and Wick came next, hugging Clarke before making their way to their car. Clarke smiled, Raven's grumbling about the cold reaching her ears just before the loud slam of the car door.

The blonde shook her head at her friend's nonsense, closing the door and sliding the deadbolt in place. Just as she turned to make her way back to the living room, she ran into a solid chest.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Bellamy's as he smiled down at her.

"I guess it's back to work tomorrow…" Bellamy said.

"I guess so…" Clarke replied, her fingers dancing against her thighs in nervous agitation.

Bellamy looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Princess." he whispered, turning and leaving her standing in the entry way with her mouth ajar and eyes wide.

After he disappeared, Clarke felt a smile tug at her lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and warmth spread throughout her body. It'd been a long time since she'd felt anything akin to this, and, to her utter surprise, she embraced it without fear.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks or the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the fluffy Bellarke domesticity! :)**

 **Martha: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying the story! Finn is going to show up in chapter 16 or 17 so we're almost there! ;)**

 **To all my other Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for taking time to review! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story, and you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTN: I am co-writing a story called Kingdom of Shadows! Chapter 2 goes up tomorrow, so I'd love if y'all would go and check it out! It's not listed under my username, it's listed under my co-writer's: TheLateNightWriter93. I'd love for y'all to read it, and leave some reviews to let me know what you think! Thanks bunches in advance! :)**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are the absolute best! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 13**

"Remind me why you're doing this again," Clarke whined as she pushed the cart in the home goods store in Arkdale. It was overflowing with comforters, pillows, kitchen utensils, and anything else the Blake siblings might need to set up housekeeping.

Bellamy had informed her one week ago that he and O would be moving out on their own again. She'd protested, saying that Thanksgiving was just around the corner. However, he'd stood firm.

"I told you, Princess, it's time that I get back on my feet. I can't just live with you forever," Bellamy replied, tossing a skillet on top of the ever-growing pile.

Clarke huffed, refusing to allow her thoughts to come tumbling from her mouth- begging him to stay. She'd forgotten how nice it was to have a man around the house 24/7, and she really didn't want to have to go back to hauling around one of the dining room chairs when it came time to change light bulbs.

Lately she'd started comparing Finn and Bellamy. The only thing the two seemed to have in common was their gender; everything beyond that point was a stark contrast.

Bellamy was much more handsome with his dark features, height, and slender build. His hands brought her comfort instead of pain, the callouses proving he was a man who worked hard.

It was more than his rugged good looks that drew her though- it was his quiet spirit. He might have been unbearable in the beginning, but now that Clarke new him she had to admit that he was the most calming individual she'd ever known.

He would often sit and read at night after the kids had gone to bed, situated in the recliner an arm's length from where she sat grading sketches. She loved to watch his eyes as they bounced across the page, his brow furrowing at times making her wonder what he was thinking.

This was what she was going to miss the most, having someone to sit with- someone who made her feel safe. She would miss cooking him breakfast and smiling at him over her coffee. The house would feel empty without him and Octavia.

"Couldn't you wait until after Thanksgiving," Clarke asked, stopping in the middle of the isle lined with small appliances.

"No, I told Mr. Jameson that I would move in on Monday and that's what I'm going to do," Bellamy replied, adding a blender to his own cart.

"Do you even know how to use that," Clarke asked in exasperation, "Who's going to feed you? What if you starve?"

Bellamy chuckled, turning to smile at the petite blonde with her hands on her hips. "O and I will be fine, Clarke. It's not like you aren't going to see me. I'll still be around."

"Yeah, just not close enough," Clarke muttered to herself.

"What was that," Bellamy asked over his shoulder, his hand gripping an electric can opener.

"I asked if you had enough," Clarke lied with a roll of her eyes.

"Uh, I still need a comforter for my bed," Bellamy said as they came full circle back to the bedding department.

Clarke scanned the shelves, grabbing a dark silken olive comforter with a calm leafy pattern. She threw it in her cart, reaching for some dark green sheets and a few throw pillows to coordinate.

"Ahh, Princess! That's not manly," Bellamy groaned.

"Yes it is," Clarke defended, "You'll just have to see when I'm finished."

"Fine," Bellamy groused making his way to the checkout.

The drive home was pleasant, the two adults enjoying their time away but missing the kids terribly.

"I wonder if the house is still in one piece," Bellamy asked with a grin.

"I hope so, or the boys and I will be moving in with you," Clarke said with a chuckle, "I'm sure they're fine. Two teenagers and a ten year old can't get into too much trouble."

Bellamy gave her a look that said otherwise, "I hope you're right."

It was well past dark when Bellamy's truck pulled up in front of Clarke's house. They left everything in the backseat because it was all going to his new house tomorrow.

Clarke unlocked the front door, the couple met by three big smiles.

"Finally," AJ said dramatically as he wrapped his little arms around Clarke's waist, "I'm starving! What's for supper?"

"Did y'all mind the crockpot," Clarke asked, furtively sniffing the air for any smell that might indicate they'd let supper burn.

"Nope, I watched it myself," O said proudly.

"Good deal," Clarke replied with a smile, "We're having baked potato soup then, with grilled cheese sandwiches. I'll get those started while y'all clean up."

Bellamy filled the kids in on their day of shopping while Clarke finished supper, all four sitting down at the table with clean hands as she ladled the soup into their bowls and set the sandwiches in the middle of the table.

The room was silent as they ate, the only sound being the slurp AJ made every time he took a bite of soup. Clarke couldn't help the sadness that once again settled in her chest as she looked across the table at Bellamy.

He would be gone soon, and it terrified her that she wouldn't see him anymore. Sure he said that he'd come by, but she'd learned that people didn't always mean what they said.

He must have read her thoughts, his dark eyes holding a deep reassurance as he smiled at her.

"Stop worrying," Bellamy said softly, "O and I will still be here every Friday night and Sunday afternoon. Now I'll actually have a house with an oven, so I can host sometimes."

Clarke shook her head, "You mean so I can come and use your kitchen because I'm going to make O swear that she won't let you near that thing."

Bellamy laughed, "Fine, so you can come and use my kitchen."

Later, after the dishes were done and the kids were in bed, Clarke sat watching Bellamy read. She would only have one more night of this and she had no idea what she would do when it was gone.

"I'm not him, you know," Bellamy said quietly.

Clarke's eyes widened as Bellamy set his book aside and looked at her with such intensity she was sure she would burst into flames.

"I know," she said softly.

"So, believe me when I tell you that just because I'm moving doesn't mean you're going to lose me. You've become my best friend, Clarke. I'm not just going to give you up," Bellamy replied, his brown eyes clearly enunciating the truth of his words.

For the first time since he'd told her his plans, Clarke felt at ease. She rose from her place on the couch, laying a hand on his shoulder as she gently kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Bell," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Princess."

100100100100100100100

Sunday passed as it usually did, church that morning and then the afternoon spent together. Monday dawned bright and clear, a crisp autumn breeze blowing as they all loaded into Bellamy's truck and drove to the new house.

The sprawling brick ranch-style home was nestled in a grove of tall oak trees, their bare limbs stretching out over the house. They would offer cool shade in the summer, but the leaves would be a pain this time of year.

Two other trucks were already parked, ready and waiting. Murphy and Miller hopped out as they pulled up, smiling and calling cheerful hellos as the Blake/Griffin crew tumbled out of the truck.

"Good morning," Clarke said with a smile, handing both men a warm Styrofoam cup filled to the brim with coffee. "I've also got muffins in the truck if y'all are hungry."

"Blueberry," Murphy asked hopefully.

"Is there any other kind," Clarke asked with a grin.

Bellamy gave her and the kids a tour while Miller and Murphy scarfed down the muffins she'd brought. The front door opened into a spacious living room that connected to a large kitchen. The dining room was just off the kitchen, bright French doors letting in the natural light from the beautiful backyard.

The home had three bedrooms, one of which Bellamy planned to turn into an office. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet, and ensuite bathroom complete with a tub, shower, and a long vanity sporting two sinks.

Octavia looked at her room, a little frown on her face.

"I don't like the color," she said of the plain white walls.

"Color is easily changed," Clarke assured, "We could even help you paint this week."

"I wouldn't turn it down," Bellamy said, leaning in the doorway.

"It's settled then. The boys and I will be more than happy to help. However, I think you should hold off moving in until it's finished. Fumes and all," Clarke said, her blue eyes innocently fluttering as she glanced at Bellamy.

"No, Princess. O and I are going to go ahead and move in. It's not going to hurt us," Bellamy said.

"Please Bellamy, just until after Thanksgiving," Clarke said, her blue eyes doing funny things to his heart.

Bellamy couldn't help the grin that curved his lips, "Am I ever going to be able to say no to you?"

"I hope not," Clarke said with a saucy grin of her own.

"Are y'all done yack'in back there," Murphy yelled through the front door, "We've got stuff to do today!"

"Keep your shirt on, Murphy," Clarke yelled back, "We're com'in!"

The next few hours were spent piling the things Bellamy had bought in Arkdale in the living room floor, and then everyone following Clarke's instructions on filling the kitchen cabinets.

"Not there John! That's too high," Clarke said, rushing over to take the mixing bowl from Murphy's hands.

"Clarke, Coach is tall. He can reach it," Murphy said indignantly.

Clarke lowered her eyes, turning bright red, "Right, uh, put it wherever then."

Murphy and Miller watched her go, shrugging in confusion, but putting everything in lower cabinets within reach of a certain short blonde. Bellamy came in soon with an armload of dishes, setting them on the granite countertop and staring at his friends.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing, Boss," Miller said, turning back to putting away the baking pans in one of the bottom cabinets.

"No, I think it's something. Spill it John," Bellamy said taking in Murphy's smirk.

"Oh, we just wanted to congratulate you and Clarke," the redhead replied innocently.

"Why," Bellamy asked, a funny look on his face.

"On being in love, of course," Murphy supplied, stacking the plates neatly in place.

Bellamy stood there dumbfounded, unable to form a coherent thought let alone a coherent sentence.

"What," Bellamy said finally, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

"Oh come on, Coach," Miller said with a grin, "You've got it bad."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, his mouth open to deny their claims when Clarke came bustling in.

"If we're going furniture shopping we'd better get a move on," the blonde said, coming up short when she found the three men standing very guiltily in the kitchen.

"Hey Princess," Bellamy said with a croak, quickly clearing his throat and averting his eyes.

"What did you do, Blake," Clarke asked, hands on her hips.

"Not a thing, and you're right. We need to get going. Can you guys finish up in here," Bellamy asked, taking Clarke's hand and dragging her from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Boss," Murphy called back with a chuckle.

"I don't even want to know," Clarke said as she climbed into Bellamy's pickup.

"That's probably best," Bellamy replied, his cheeks heating slightly.

100100100100100100100

Twenty minutes later the two adults, two teenagers, and one very hyper ten year old found themselves at Mount Weather's only furniture store- Watson's Furniture Emporium.

Bellamy followed Clarke inside, AJ gripping her hand as he told them all the story of Jason and the Golden Fleece for the third time that week. The little boy's eyes were bright, his hands waving expressively as he gave his dramatic third retelling.

"Shhh, AJ," Clarke said, "You can finish on the way home."

"Alright," the little boy said, hanging his head in disappointment.

"Hey, buddy," Bellamy said as he bent to AJ's level, "Why don't you help me pick out a couch."

The little boy's frown was quickly turned upside down, transforming into a lopsided grin as he took Bellamy's hand and they marched to the living room section.

"How are you folks today," the salesman- Bob, his nametag read- greeted with a smile, "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Oh we're just looking, thanks," Clarke said politely before turning to Bellamy, "Hey Bell, I like that dark leather. It'd match those curtains we bought to a tee."

Bellamy nodded, running his hand across the back of the couch. "I was really wanting a sectional," he said regretfully.

"Well, sir, I have a sectional I think that you and your wife will both like," Bob said excitedly, "It's the same dark stain, and reclines on both ends."

To Bellamy's surprise, Clarke simply followed the man- never once trying to correct him. It all seemed so domestic, that it had him yearning for this life with her. A life of frilly comforters and decorative pillows, something he'd have run from only months ago.

He found himself taking Clarke's hand as the salesman showed them around, missing the happy glances the kids were throwing back and forth. They soon finished their selections and scheduled the delivery for the Monday after Thanksgiving.

"Thanks for all your help, Bob," Bellamy called as he opened the door for Clarke and the kids.

"My pleasure, and it was nice meeting y'all," the grinning salesman replied with a wave.

100100100100100100100

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry of football and Clarke's baking. She baked pies and cakes of all varieties, the smell floating through the house and causing the rest of the family to groan because she was adamant that they couldn't have any until the big day.

Thursday finally dawned bright and clear as Bellamy rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen where he found Clarke wearing a soft t-shirt nightgown with a frilly apron covering her front.

"Morning," she greeted with a smile, handing him a freshly brewed cup of coffee as she checked her turkey in the oven.

"Good morning," Bellamy said, sipping at the dark brew as he leaned his hip against the counter, "Who all's coming today?"

"Raven, Wick, Murphy, Miller, the Green's, my mother, Kane, and the five of us," Clarke said, ticking off names on her fingers.

"Sounds like we're going to have a house full," Bellamy said, less than enthusiastic.

Clarke chuckled at his dry tone, "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Well it'll be different, that's for sure," he said quietly. "Thanksgiving at the Blake house usually meant a turkey and dressing frozen dinner and a store bought pumpkin pie."

Clarke reached out, taking one of his hands in hers as she gazed into his troubled brown eyes. "Well things have changed now. You've got plenty of family and there's not going to be any more frozen dinners if I have anything to say about it," Clarke said with a shudder.

Bellamy dropped a soft kiss on the back of her hand, "Thanks Princess."

He left her staring after him in bewilderment. There were so many times that day that Clarke wanted to hunt him down and ask what the tender gesture had meant, but there just wasn't time.

A few hours later, she'd just set the last plate on her extended dining room table when the door opened and people began to pour in. Bellamy and Kane found a quiet corner and began to discuss the Mountain Men and their amazing season. Raven and Harper were chatting at the island in the kitchen. Lincoln was talking to Miller and Murphy, their laughter echoing briefly before the once again settled into an easy rhythm of conversation. The kids were piled in front of the TV watching A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving, while Abby and Monty chatted about his work on a new trial drug.

"Alright everyone," Clarke yelled, "Chow's on!"

The large group filed into the kitchen, each person taking a seat and moaning over the table full of delectable dishes Clarke had spent hours preparing. The turkey was front and center, the skin golden and glistening to perfection.

Gravy floated in the pretty white gravy boat nestled beside the bowl of fluffy mashed potatoes. A pan of dressing was situated next to the green beans and carrots, the basket of rolls neighboring it to the right while the cranberry sauce sat to the left.

They all joined hands, bowing their heads as Clarke began to pray. "Dear Lord, we thank you for this food before us and the friends around us. I thank You for this day we reflect on all of the many blessings You shower upon us. I'm grateful for each person here and what they mean to me, for my family and friends new and old. Bless us in this coming year, and Your will be done. In Jesus' name, amen."

A chorus of amens sounded, Clarke giving Bellamy's hand a gentle squeeze before her fingers slipped from his. "Would you do the honors," she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Bellamy said with a smile before rising to carve the turkey.

Everyone ate more than they should, gorging themselves on the food and then having two helpings of dessert- pumpkin pie, coconut cream cake, pecan pie, pumpkin rolls, and Raven's famous chocolate brownies.

"That was great Clarke," Kane said, leaning back in his chair and flopping his napkin on the table.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it," the blonde said as she began to gather the dishes.

Bellamy helped her, following with his arms full of empty plates and smudged silverware. He took his place, towel in hand as Clarke began to wash. They were an efficient team, getting the job done in half the time it usually took.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with quiet conversation as the whole group piled in the living room, talking of what they were thankful for and how they'd been blessed.

Bellamy couldn't stop his gaze from traveling to Clarke, his heart drumming in his chest as he realized that she was what he was most thankful for this year. He hadn't felt this calm or peaceful since his mother had died, and for the first time he wasn't floundering with a teenage Octavia.

Suddenly Clarke's blue eyes collided with his brown ones, a smile curving her lips

"I for one am thankful that Mount Weather has such a great coach, no offense Marcus," she said with a smile.

"None taken," the older man grinned.

"Well I'm thankful that I got the opportunity to become a part of such an amazing family. Octavia and I have missed having that and now we don't have to," Bellamy replied, his eyes never leaving Clarke's.

He watched as her smile widened, her beautiful eyes filled with the same emotion he knew his must be brimming with.

Their guests began to file out of the house after the sun went down, their voices drifting on the chilly air as they made their way to their respective vehicles and disappeared into the inky blackness.

"Well that happened," Bellamy said with a sigh, leaning in the doorway as he watched Clarke wave enthusiastically to their guests.

"Yes it did," she said with a smile as she turned to face him, " and it was so much fun."

Bellamy had to admit that he agreed. He hadn't had this much fun in years, and he didn't know how he'd lived without the sweet little blonde before him. It suddenly hit him that he was moving out, he wouldn't get to sit with her in the evenings and she wouldn't be there with his coffee ready when he got up.

This brought a new weight to his shoulders, constricting his heart as loneliness crowded in. Now he knew why she'd been so reluctant for him to move out, it was torture!

He didn't say anything though because he had plans and they wouldn't work if he were living with Clarke. It was time that he and O struck out on their own, reestablished their independence even if he hated the thought of it.

"Goodnight, Clarke," Bellamy said, unable to stand there without grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

"Night, Bell," Clarke said as she walked up the stairs.

Bellamy watched her go, excitement replacing the loneliness. If his plan worked, he'd be getting that morning coffee sooner rather than later…

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **Sey 77: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and the interactions between our two favorite characters! I think that sweet moments between Bellamy and Clarke are so much fun to write, and who doesn't like a bit of fluff! ;)**

 **HH: Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear that you like the story! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks for the review! I've never been a big Abby fan either! I just didn't want Clarke to be unforgiving. I think this Clarke knows that holding a grudge against her mother will only hurt her, and she's being the bigger person by forgiving Abby. I'm glad you liked Bellamy and Raven's reactions! Lincoln is great, and I've really enjoyed writing him this way- it keeps things interesting lol I really wanted Clarke to be O's mother figure, so the slip was a testament to how close they've grown! Well we know that Marcus has his faults, so I had to give him a few in this story but I think it turned out ok for him anyway :)**

 **Emma: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so much! I really wish I could do a better job on updating more, but the writing is getting more difficult the more emotions I uncover and the more twists the story takes. I'm really excited for us to get to the later chapters because I think y'all are going to flip! :)**

 **Martha: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you liked how I portrayed Abby. I've made her the bad guy before, so I really wanted her and Clarke's relationship to be a bit less strained this time around. I was a big fan of Lincoln's little admission too, so I'm super happy you liked it too! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**ATTN: My collaboration fic with TheLateNightWriter93, Kingdom of Shadows, will be updated tomorrow! If you haven't read it yet, please check it out! We'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**

 **Thanks for your support guys! Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 14! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 14**

Clarke sat at her desk the following Wednesday, her eyes flicking back and forth as she studied a painting one of her students had done for the upcoming Christmas art show.

She couldn't tell if she had it upside down, or if whatever the kid had tried to depict was supposed to look so indecipherable. At this point in the day it just looked like a messy blob of colors that evoked no feeling whatsoever.

She looked up at the light knock on her door, smiling as Bellamy walked into the room. The last few days had been torture, and they'd started calling each other right before bed so they could talk about their day. If anyone asked… He'd started it.

"Hey," Clarke said, her voice warm and vibrant as her friend came to stand before her desk.

"Hey," Bellamy replied quietly.

Clarke watched him as he rocked on his heels, his eyes darting about the room as his fingers twitched at his sides. He looked nervous, which in turn made her nervous.

"What is it," she asked, "Is something wrong? Where's O? Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself again?"

Bellamy barely had time to register Clarke's barrage of questions before she was standing before him, her hands ghosting over his torso as her eyes searched for any indication that he'd been hurt.

"No, Princess. I'm fine," he said, catching her wandering hands and smiling when a pretty blush painted her cheeks.

"Well, what can I do for you then," Clarke asked hesitantly, taking a deep breath to calm the erratic beating of her heart.

One of Bellamy's hands slipped from her own, moving to rub his neck in an obvious display of agitation. Then his eyes met hers, and she swore that the oxygen had been sucked from the room because her lungs were suddenly working overtime.

Then Bellamy's voice echoed in the quiet room, rumbling and warm, and all of her fears melted away.

"Clarke, I've been meaning to ask you something but I wanted to get moving out of the way first," Bellamy began, pausing to stare intently into her eyes.

"Go ahead," the blonde prompted, a smile curving her lips.

"Ok, well I'm just gonna come out and ask," Bellamy said, the nervousness once again evident in his tone.

"Well then spit it out, Blake," Clarke said with a chuckle.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night," Bellamy blurted, his cheeks filling with color as his eyes widened at his own words.

Clarke laughed out right then, going on tiptoe to gently kiss his jawline.

"I would love to go out with you, Coach Blake," she whispered in his ear, grinning at the shiver that raced down his spine.

"Uh, great," Bellamy said with a gulp, "I'll pick you up at seven."

Clarke watched him leave with a smile, reaching for her phone to call Raven. Just wait until her best friend heard this little piece of news.

100100100100100100100

Clarke was a bundle of nerves all day on Thursday. The only time she was able to relax was at lunchtime with Bellamy, Miller, and Murphy. Somehow the conversation turned to Lincoln, and how he'd learned to play.

"So, how did your mild mannered son become my star player," Bellamy asked Clarke with a grin.

Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes as a smile curved her lips. Her mind wandered back to that day all those years ago.

"It all started after Lincoln's seventh birthday…"

 _Clarke bounced a fourteen-month-old AJ on her hip, smiling as her seven year old came bounding through the front door followed closely by his Auntie Rae. The little boy skidded to a halt; Raven coming to lean against the doorframe with a look of pure exhaustion painting her features._

 _"Hey you two," the blonde said as Lincoln wrapped his skinny arms around her legs and stared up at her with those adoring dark eyes._

 _"Hey Momma," the little boy said with a grin._

 _"You know you're kid's like the energizer bunny right," Raven said with a quirk of her brow._

 _Clarke chuckled, handing AJ to the mechanic before turning back to her other son. She knelt before him, taking his smaller hands into her own as she gave him a wink._

 _"What have you done today besides run your Auntie Rae ragged," she asked._

 _"I wanna be a peewee," Lincoln said proudly, causing Clarke's brow to furrow._

 _"A peewee," she asked, looking to Raven with a look of confusion._

 _"He wants to join peewee football," Raven said with a shrug before turning back to the baby in her arms, making faces and noises she would deny making later._

 _"You want to play football," Clarke asked, her gaze turning back to Lincoln._

 _The little boy dropped his dark eyes to the floor, scrubbing his toe against the tile at his feet as he gave a little nod. His mother sighed; he asked for so little that she didn't have the heart to deny him this request._

 _"Alright, I'll look into it," she replied._

 _Lincoln gave a happy yip, throwing his arms around her neck before giving her a messy smack on the cheek and racing upstairs._

 _"Looks like you and I are gonna have to learn something about football," Clarke told Raven as she stood, brushing imaginary dirt from her jeans._

 _"Speak for yourself, Griffin. I'm staying in the cheering section," Raven said taking AJ to change his diaper._

 _"We'll see about that Reyes," Clarke called after her._

 _The next day Clarke walked onto the football field, Lincoln's hand held tightly in her own. She cringed as she watched the teenage boys plow into each other with bruising force._

 _She looked down at her little boy; his eyes alight with wonder and an excited grin brightening his face. He looked so happy, and after everything he'd been through she was determined to give him this._

 _"Excuse me," Clarke said as she tapped a tall redheaded man on the shoulder._

 _She had to fight the urge to shrink back when his dark green eyes settled on her face and one of his brows quirked in question._

 _"I need to speak to the coach," Clarke said, drawing herself up to her full height of five feet four inches._

 _"I'll get him for you," the man said, calling over a man who looked to be in his late forties._

 _"Can I help you," the coach asked._

 _"My son wants to play peewee football," Clarke said nervously, her gaze holding the coach's bravely._

 _"Well you've come to the right place. I'm Coach Marcus Kane, this is my assistant John Murphy," Kane said with a warm smile, "And you are…?"_

 _"Clarke Griffin, "the blonde said as she extended her hand in greeting, "And this is Lincoln."_

 _"Hi Lincoln," Kane said, bending down to the little boy's level, "Do you have what it takes to play football?"_

 _Lincoln simply nodded seriously giving a solemn, "Yes, sir."_

 _Kane grinned up at Clarke, running a gentle hand over Lincoln's short hair._

 _"Try outs are two weeks from this Saturday. Good luck big guy," Kane said shaking Lincoln's hand._

 _"Thank you," Clarke said with a smile, her mind going ten different directions as she walked back to the truck._

 _This wasn't one of those teams where every kid got a spot, no her little boy who'd never played any kind of sport that she knew of had to try out with a bunch of kids who'd probably been playing since they could walk._

 _On the way home she stopped at the bookstore and bought every book on football the store clerk thought would help. That night she poured over them after the boys were asleep, she and Raven piled on the couch as they split the reading load._

 _Over the next two weeks, Clarke worked with Lincoln every day. She taught him the rules of the game, how to throw, proper form, and the correct way to catch the ball. She taught him how to tackle, and she stressed the importance of not tackling out of meanness. That last one was all her, the books hadn't said anything about that._

 _The morning of tryouts Clarke fed Lincoln a healthy breakfast then she and Raven drove the boys to the field. They sat on the bleachers, watching as the little boy ran out onto the bright green turf._

 _The two women cheered and clapped as Lincoln beautifully executed every play. Occasionally Kane would glance up in the stands, giving Clarke a look of wonder, which she would return with a look of pure pride._

 _After the practice was over the coach gave an encouraging speech, and then began to hand out the tiny jerseys. Clarke sat with her fingers crossed, her heart constricting at the look of disappointment on Lincoln's little face after every name was called._

 _Finally, Kane called his name- giving the little boy a jersey as Clarke and Raven cheered loudly from the bleachers. Even AJ squealed in delight, clapping his chubby little hands as his big brother made his way over to him with his blue jersey held tightly in his small hands._

"He's been playing ever since," Clarke said with a soft smile.

"So you taught him to play," Bellamy said with wide eyes.

"Yep."

"From books," Miller said in wonder.

"You can learn anything from books," Clarke replied smugly.

"Well you did an amazing job, Princess," Bellamy told her, a broad grin splitting his face.

"Thank you," Clarke said with a wink, "Now I'd better leave you boys to your football because I have to get back to class."

"Bye Clarke, " Miller and Murphy called in unison as she left.

"See ya tonight, Princess," Bellamy shouted, causing her heart to flutter in excited anticipation.

100100100100100100100

That night Clarke stood before her full-length mirror, her brow furrowed as she scrutinized her reflection. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face, small tendrils brushing her cheeks. She wore a red blouse, dark wash skinny jeans, a white sweater, a pair of red pumps, and a pair of silver hoop earrings topped off her look.

"Well what do you think," Clarke asked of Octavia and Raven.

"I think Bell's going to flip," O said with a little smirk.

"I have to agree," Raven replied with a wink.

Just then a crash sounded downstairs followed by Lincoln's, "We're fine!"

"Don't break anything, Kyle," Raven yelled.

"That wasn't me," Wick shouted back.

"Yeah it was, Uncle Wick," AJ tattled.

"Don't tattle, AJ! It's not becoming," Clarke admonished loudly.

"Yes mam!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this," Clarke asked Raven.

"I've done this hundreds of times, Griffin. O and I will probably just hide up here and leave the boys to their own devices," Raven said dryly.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Clarke was a bundle of nerves as O went to let her brother in.

"What if I can't do this, Rae," Clarke asked softly.

"You're gonna do great, sweetie. He's a good man, he's not going to hurt you," Raven said, gripping her friend's shoulders as her thumbs rubbed back and forth in a soothing manner.

"He is pretty great," the blonde said wryly.

"There's my girl. Now go get your man," Raven said as she pushed her gently towards the bedroom door.

Clarke took a deep breath, one hand holding the balustrade as she made her way downstairs. She could hear Bellamy talking to AJ, his voice kind and deep, sending a shiver down her spine.

When she finally spotted him his mouth fell open and his eyes looked as though they would pop out of his head. Whatever he'd been about to say was lost to him as he began to make his way to Clarke.

"What's the matter with him," AJ asked the room at large, his little arms crossing over his chest.

"You look beautiful, Princess," Bellamy said breathlessly.

"Thanks Bell," Clarke said as a smile curved her lips.

"Are you ready," he asked, gallantly offering his arm.

"Absolutely," she replied before turning to the two boys, "Alright, y'all be good for Auntie Rae and Uncle Wick."

"Yes Mom," both boys intoned, little grins brightening their features.

"You two crazy kids have fun," Raven said, herding them out the door.

"I think they're trying to get rid of us," Bellamy said with a chuckle as he helped Clarke into his truck.

"Don't mind her," Clarke said with a chuckle, "It's just been a while since I've done this."

"Well this time's going to be different," Bellamy said, his eyes promising her he spoke the truth.

"I know," Clarke said, taking his hand as he pulled out of the driveway.

Soon the truck came to a stop at Bellamy's house, causing Clarke to turn to the man in confusion.

"Did you forget something," she asked.

"Nope, I made you dinner," Bellamy replied with a grin.

He quickly jumped out of the truck, coming around and opening her door for her.

"Really," Clarke asked in astonishment.

"Yep, all by myself," Bellamy replied proudly.

He led her inside, her gaze sweeping his living room and dining room to find candles lit and soft music playing. It looked so romantically perfect.

"You did all this," Clarke asked, looking at Bellamy in surprise.

"Yes mam, you're worth it," he said softly, his velvety brown eyes doing funny things to her heart.

Bellamy pulled out one of the dining room chairs for her before running into the kitchen. She looked at the gorgeous arrangement of red roses, and the beautiful china plates that gleamed in the candlelight.

He returned shortly with a pot of spaghetti and a basket of garlic bread. He served Clarke first, and then himself, taking the place to her right at the head of the table.

"Well," he asked after she took her first bite.

"This is great, Bell," Clarke said, wiping the spaghetti sauce from her mouth.

She grinned as he gave a sigh of relief, his smile making her weak in the knees. Conversation flowed easily back and forth as they talked about work, the kids, and the past.

"I never knew my dad, and O's dad left the day after she was born. It devastated my mom, but she just kept going. She was the strongest person I'd ever known, " Bellamy said, taking Clarke's hand in his own, "Until I met you."

Clarke blushed, "I did what I had to do to survive. I lived day to day, taking care of AJ and then Lincoln. I never would have made it without Raven and the boys."

"Well no matter what's happened in our lives, I'm glad it brought us here to this moment because this is the happiest I've ever been," Bellamy said, squeezing her hand.

"Me too. I don't think I've ever felt this way, not even when Finn and I first got together. This is so much different- so much stronger," Clarke said quietly, "And it scares me."

At her quiet admission, Bellamy stood and pulled her with him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. This woman was very precious to him, and he needed her to know that he would never hurt her.

"Sweetheart, I can't promise that we won't ever disagree, but what I can promise is that I will never hurt you. I care about you Clarke, and all I want to do is protect you. I'm not him, Princess. I love you," Bellamy said, sincerity ringing in his voice and shining in his eyes.

"I love you too, Bell," Clarke said, a smile curving her lips.

"Princess," Bellamy murmured softly, "I'm gonna kiss you now."

Before he could move, Clarke's lips met his own- soft and sweet, setting his heart aflame. He lost himself, her fingers twining in the curls at the nape of his neck.

When they pulled apart, both were breathless and grinning.

"Hmm, we're going to have to try that again sometime," Bellamy said mischievously.

"You can count on it, Blake," Clarke replied with a wink.

Bellamy took Clarke home after the dishes were done, her hand in his as he drove. He couldn't help but think that he could definitely get used to this, having the beautiful woman beside him in his life on a permanent basis.

When Bellamy and Clarke walked through the front door they were met by five expectant gazes, their loved ones grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," Raven said, "Did y'all have fun?"

"Yeah, Mom, are you and Coach gonna get married," AJ asked hopefully.

"Yes Rae, we had a blast! And AJ, Coach and I are going take things slow," Clarke replied.

"I'm glad you had fun, Ma," Lincoln said, kissing Clarke on the cheek before turning to Bellamy. The teen's voice dropped low and menacing, "Don't hurt her Coach."

Bellamy looked into Lincoln's dark eyes, his expression serious and his tone earnest, "I wouldn't dream of it, son."

"That's all I need to know. Night, Mom," Lincoln said with a smile.

"Goodnight, honey. Bedtime, AJ," she told her youngest.

"Night Momma," the little boy called before rushing up the stairs after his brother.

"Come on, O," Bellamy said, motioning for his sister to follow.

"Night Clarke," the teen said, giving the woman a tight hug, "Night Rae, night Wick."

"Goodnight O," the adults called.

"Night, Princess," Bellamy said softly, kissing Clarke on the cheek before following his sister out the front door.

"Looks like you did have a good time," Raven said with a knowing smile.

"I told you I did," Clarke replied, "He's just what I need, what I've always wanted."

"Come on, Wick. Let's get out of this mush fest," Raven said in mock disgust.

Clarke waved as Raven and Wick drove away, closing the door and leaning against it with a smile. Bellamy was filling a gap in her heart she'd never even known existed. He was the man she hadn't known she'd needed, and now she didn't know what she would do without him.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter kinda revealed a bit of Bellamy's plan! ;) I'm so glad you like Murphy and Miller! I really love those two! :)**

 **Emma: Thank you so much for the review, and those amazing compliments! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reading Kingdom of Shadows! That really means a lot to me! :)**

 **Martha: Thanks for the review! Bellamy, to me, seemed like the kind of guy who would want romance and to do things the old fashioned way. So, I hatched Bell's plan! ;)**

 **To all of my other Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Your kind words and encouragement mean the world to me, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the most recent chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are the best! This chapter has little surprise at the end… Enjoy!** **J**

 **Chapter 15**

The Mountain Men plowed through the 1-A regionals, coming through undefeated. Their 11-0 winning streak put a lot of pressure on their coach, leaving Bellamy fighting to stay ahead of the hectic game schedule.

He spent many a night watching game reels into the wee morning hours. He scribbled plays in notebooks throughout the day, worrying his bottom lip as he poured over playbooks new and old.

The big quarterfinals were only two weeks away, on December 17th, and Bellamy was feeling the pressure. As the new coach, he had to live up to Kane's legacy while trying to make one of his own.

It didn't help that they would be facing the Norton Nuggets, coached by none other than Paul Gustus. The man was ruthless, and he wasn't above playing dirty if it came down to it.

Gustus' lack of sportsmanship worried Bellamy because he didn't want any of his guys to get hurt, especially Lincoln. Scouts from every college in Texas would be there looking for talent, and he really wanted his young quarterback to shine.

However, the Mountain Men still had to make it through the State semi finals that weekend. All of the stress was beginning to culminate, until the young couch was massaging his temples to stave off a monumental headache.

Bellamy was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders, tapered fingers kneading the tired muscles with practiced ease.

"You're doing it again," Clarke whispered close to his ear.

"I know," Bellamy replied, "But this is a big game, and it means a lot to the guys and to my job."

"Babe, Cage isn't going to fire you if you lose this game! You've had an amazing season," the blonde said, leaning down to look into his tired eyes.

"Ok, maybe you've got a point," he said, placing a hand over one of hers, "But I want to end this season on a good note and we're so close!"

Clarke smiled, coming to sit on his lap. They were in the living room of the Blake house, the kids were out with Raven and Wick so they could have a quiet evening at just the two of them.

She'd come over right after school, cooked them supper, and then sat with him while he went through his nightly routine of stressing over the semi finals taking place in two days time.

Clarke had left him staring at the television, his playbook open on his lap. When she'd returned, she found him with his head in his hands and his shoulders hunched.

She hated how much tension he carried these days, constantly trying to stay one step ahead. She knew all of the reasons he wanted to win, and she also knew that one of those reasons was currently eating a hamburger at the town's one and only diner.

"Bell, Lincoln still has two years left. There'll be plenty of opportunities for him to be discovered," Clarke said, carding her fingers through his dark curls- smiling when his eyes closed and he all but purred with contentment.

"I know," he said finally, "I just wanted him to get a good start."

"Well promise me not to stress," the blonde demanded, "I don't want you to stroke out on me."

Bellamy smiled, wrapping his arms about her waist and hugging her tight. They sat like that for a while, simply enjoying the silence. Life had gotten hectic after Thanksgiving, and besides their date, this was the only time they'd gotten to just be alone together.

"I'm so thankful for Raven," Bellamy muttered, his face buried in Clarke's neck.

"Me too," Clarke grinned, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you coming down tomorrow," Bellamy asked.

It had been decided that since Bellamy and the team were heading to Wakefield on Thursday morning, that Clarke would follow with O and AJ that afternoon after school had let out.

"Yeah, we're sticking with the plan," Clarke replied.

"Good," Bellamy said with a grin, "I was thinking that maybe you and I could have dinner while we're there. Granted we'd be surrounded by forty teenage boys…"

"I'd love to have dinner with you, Mr. Blake," Clarke winked.

Clarke soon found herself lost in a soul-searing kiss, Bellamy's hands cupping her face and his thumbs brushing back and forth over her cheekbones. They were each growing breathless when the front door banged open and Octavia and both boys came marching in.

The trio came to a sudden stop, mouths hanging open and eyes round.

"Give us some warning why don't you," Octavia said with a grimace.

"Yeah, Mom. Warn us," Lincoln said, one hand covering his eyes.

"Are you done sucking face, Mom, cuz I'm ready to go home," AJ said with his little brows raised in question.

"First of all we do not use that expression young man," Clarke said to AJ, glaring at Bellamy when a chuckle escaped in the form of a very unconvincing cough. Then she turned to the two teens, "And secondly, knock next time."

AJ was unfazed as always, but O and Lincoln both looked down in shame.

"Well now that everyone's been properly chastened, I think we should call it a night. We've got an early morning tomorrow," Bellamy said, his gaze falling on Lincoln.

"Yes sir," the boy said, grabbing his younger brother's hand and making a speedy escape for the truck parked outside.

"Night," O called, rushing to her bedroom and closing the door.

"That was impressive," Bellamy said with a smirk when the kids had scattered.

"There is nothing wrong with me kissing you, and I will not allow the kids to insinuate that there is," the blonde said with a huff.

"I can agree with that," Bellamy said, tickling her side.

"Stop, Bell," Clarke said between giggles, "The boys are already out in the truck."

Bellamy stole one last kiss at the door as he walked her out, telling her goodnight and promising to see her tomorrow night. He watched her drive away, a smile still curving his lips as he made his way to bed.

100100100100100100100

The next morning Clarke woke early to get Lincoln up and fed. She made him go through his packing checklist with her to make sure he had everything, then she helped him carry his bags down stairs where they sat beside the front door.

Now she stood with a cup of coffee watching her son inhale his breakfast as she fought to stay awake. She knew her hair was all over the place, but at the moment she really didn't care.

Then a knock sounded on the front door, and suddenly she wasn't as tired anymore. Now she was wishing she'd taken time to shower and change instead of leaving on her fluffy purple pj's and letting her hair do its own thing.

Clarke watched as Lincoln ran to open the door, Bellamy entering the kitchen moments later. He looked her up and down, his lips twitching as he came to stand before her.

"You look great, Princess," he said before leaning in to kiss her good morning.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Clarke replied, pecking him on the lips and then handing him a large travel mug of coffee.

"You're a lifesaver, sweetheart," Bellamy groaned, kissing her cheek before going to help Lincoln load his stuff in the truck.

They piled in, Bellamy hanging his head out the window to wave at Clarke.

"I'll see you tonight," she called, "Be good Linc!"

"Will do! Bye Mom," her son yelled back as the truck pulled away, and then quickly turned back around.

Clarke laughed as a sleepy Octavia crawled out of the backseat, her bag in hand, and staggered to the front porch. She waved as Bellamy once again pulled away from the house and disappeared down the drive.

"Morning O," Clarke greeted the droopy eyed teenager.

"Morning," Octavia croaked, dropping her bag in the entry way and heading for the stairs, "Is your bed made?"

"No, are you gonna try to get another hour's sleep," Clarke asked with a smile.

O simply nodded, making her way to Clarke's room before collapsing beneath the down comforter and falling back to sleep.

Two hours later Clarke had both kids dressed, fed, and dropped off at their respective locations at school. The place was quiet without the football team and the people that'd left early for the game.

The hours dragged by, and Clarke thought the day would never end. She was surprised when Wallace got on the intercom and said that school was going to be let out an hour early so that everyone that wanted could go to Wakefield and get there before late that night.

She quickly packed up her things and found Octavia before going to retrieve AJ from the elementary. Thankfully she'd put all of their stuff in the truck that morning so they were ready to go. She called Raven, telling her about the change in plans, and her friend told her they would meet them in Wakefield that night.

Clarke found the long car ride enjoyable, O and AJ singing every song they knew and then playing all kinds of games to pass the time. It was dark when they finally pulled in to the large town of Wakefield, stopping at one of the nicer hotels at the center of town.

She got their room key, telling Octavia to call Bellamy and tell him they'd made it. He met them in the lobby, giving Clarke a quick peck on the lips before greeting the kids.

"How was the drive down," he asked as he took Clarke's suitcase from her.

"It was great," AJ piped up, "I beat O three times at I Spy!"

"Cheater," O grumbled, causing Bellamy and Clarke to both crack a smile and fight to suppress their laughter.

"Did y'all have a good trip," Clarke asked as they neared their rooms.

"Yeah, it was uneventful and no one got car sick which is always a plus," Bellamy informed her with a sigh of relief.

"Do you wanna get up early with me and have breakfast since we didn't get that dinner," Clarke asked after she unlocked the room and both kids ran inside to fight over the bathroom.

"I would love that," Bellamy said, kissing her softly before telling her goodnight and hollering a quick, "later squirts", to the two kids.

Clarke got her little crew settled in for the night, she and AJ sharing the bed next to the window while O took the one closest to the bathroom. She answered a text from Raven before turning out the lights, telling her friend she'd see her in the morning before joining the kids in sleep.

100100100100100100100

The next morning Clarke shared a nice breakfast with Bellamy before he had to get the team fed and to the field for practice. She sat with Raven, Wick, and the kids while the four of them had breakfast- AJ entertaining them with his pre-game predictions.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing in the hotel, the two kids taking advantage of the indoor pool while the adults enjoyed doing nothing at all.

Finally game time rolled around and Clarke was on pins and needles as they found their seats in the bleachers and watched as the Mountain Men ran out onto the field.

She watched as Bellamy made his way out, a solemn expression coloring his features and his playbook slung under his arm. He looked like he was wound tight, like the smallest thing would send him into orbit.

Thankfully there'd been nothing to worry about. The Mountain Men fell behind briefly in the second quarter, but pulled ahead after halftime and maintained their lead for the rest of the game.

After the game, Clarke met Bellamy by the bus to congratulate him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Congrats, Coach," she said with a grin, "You were really great out there."

"Thanks, babe," Bellamy replied, rolling his eyes when the boys all started to throw wolf whistles their way.

"I'd better let you get these hooligans back to Mount Weather. I'll meet you at the house and we can switch kids," Clarke said with a wave as she watched Bellamy board the big yellow bus.

The drive home was a lot quieter than the drive down had been. Octavia and AJ were out after the first thirty minutes, which left Clarke with plenty of time to think.

She thought back to the time after she'd left Finn, how she'd thought her life would never be normal again. Now, looking back, she was thankful for that terrible time because without it she never would have met Bellamy and O.

Clarke smiled as she glanced in the rearview mirror at the sleeping kids in the backseat, their heads leaned back and mouths agape as they both snored softly. She loved her life, and she was finally excited for her future.

Two hours later, she pulled into the driveway of her home. She woke both kids, sending them inside with their bags. She followed closely behind, stopping when she found an envelope on the front porch.

Clarke bent to pick it up, taking in her name written in boxy script across the front. She gave shrugged, tucking it in her back pocket before entering the house. Both kids had gone to their respective rooms and fallen into bed, so she guessed she'd just keep O and she could go back home after church the next day.

She was just about to go sit in the living room to wait for Bellamy, when the front door swung open and her boyfriend and son came staggering into the house.

"Hey you two," Clarke said as she came to greet them, "I thought you'd be back late."

"I didn't have many ride back with me, most of them rode home with their parents so I only had like five to drop off," Bellamy replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Night Mom," Lincoln said, kissing her cheek, "Night Coach."

"Night, baby," Clarke said as she watched him slowly make his way upstairs.

"Did O already crash," Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, she came in and then went straight to the spare bedroom," Clarke said with a grin, "She can just go back home with you after church tomorrow."

"That'll be fine. I don't want to deal with another grumpy teen right now," Bellamy sighed, heading for the front door.

"Good night, Bell," Clarke said, kissing him softly and then watching as he drove away.

After she locked up for the night, she meandered up the stairs and into her bedroom. She quickly changed into her pjs, her gaze falling on the envelope on her floor where it'd fallen out of her pocket.

Clarke tore it open, her eyes widening as she took in the same boxy script- the words sending a chill down her spine.

"I found you," was all it said, but the implication was clear.

Finn had finally found her…

 **Thanks for reading! Are y'all ready for some excitement? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **ATTN: My collaboration story- Kingdom of Shadows will be updating tomorrow! If y'all haven't read it yet, I humbly ask that you do so! If you do meander over that way then please leave review! Both TheLateNightWriter93 and I would both really appreciate it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now for the chapter we've all been waiting for! I hope it doesn't disappoint! :)**

 **Chapter 16**

Clarke stood peering into the murky darkness of early morning, a letter clasped tightly in her hands. They came at the same time every morning just as she was coming downstairs to start breakfast a knock would sound and a dirty, crumpled envelope would be lying on her welcome mat, staring up at her as she opened the door.

She had no idea how she'd made it through the past two weeks and two games without making Bellamy, Raven, or the kids suspicious. They were all excited about the semifinals coming up in a day and a half.

Bellamy would be at the house in an hour to pick up Lincoln, and Clarke prayed she could keep everything under wraps for just a little longer. There would be plenty of time to deal with her crazy ex after the finals.

She heard Lincoln bounding down the stairs, and she quickly stuffed the letter in the pocket of her pajama pants before turning to her eldest son with a smile. He stopped, looking at her strangely.

"Are you ok, Mom? You've been acting weird lately," Lincoln said with a frown.

 _So much for not worrying everyone_ , Clarke thought morosely.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile, "Just a little tired, and I think Bell's stress is wearing off on me."

"Oh," Lincoln said, not sounding the least bit convinced.

"You hungry," Clarke asked, trying to change the subject before her son began to ask questions she couldn't answer.

"Yeah," Lincoln said with a smile, wrapping an arm about her shoulders as he led her to the kitchen.

Clarke took a deep breath as she started on the omelets. Having her back turned to her son gave her time to compose herself, plastering a calm smile in place as she served him his breakfast.

"Thanks Ma," Lincoln said just as AJ came trudging into the kitchen.

"Morning AJ," Clarke said, scooting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of the little boy along with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Morning Momma," AJ said, his eyes droopy and unfocused.

Before Clarke could admonish him for obviously staying up much too late that night, Bellamy came through the front door. Octavia had spent the night with Raven and would ride to the game with them.

"Morning Princess," he called, giving her a light kiss when he entered the kitchen.

Clarke stared at him, her fear feeling as though it would choke the life from her. All she wanted was to tell him, to unburden herself and allow Bellamy to protect her. She couldn't do that, not yet.

"Morning," she replies with a shaky smile.

If her boyfriend notices he says nothing, and for that she's grateful. She set an omelet before Bellamy, nibbling on a piece of bacon as she watches her little family.

The thought that Finn could take this all away had haunted her from the moment the first letter came. However, she was resolute. He'd taken many things from her, but this would not be one of them.

"Alright Linc, time to go," Bellamy said, clapping the teen on the back.

Clarke saw them to the door, kissing Lincoln's cheek and then watching him walk to the truck. Bellamy's arm came around her waist, his fingers gently lifting her chin until she was gazing into his dark eyes.

"Is everything ok, Princess," he asked quietly.

Clarke swallowed hard, forcing a smile to her lips, "I'm fine, just nervous about tonight. Now go before you're both late and you miss the bus!"

Bellamy stared down at her for a moment, and she could read the hesitancy in his dark eyes. "You're sure," he says finally.

"Yes, now go," Clarke grins, giving him a smacking kiss on the jaw before shoving him out the door.

Once he's gone, she leans against the oaken portal trying to bring her breathing under control. She hears the truck start, gravel crunching under the tires as Bellamy and Lincoln pulled away.

She was just about to go clean up the kitchen and get the kids ready to go when a knock sounded at the door. Thinking it was Bellamy, she just opened the door wide- terror welling up inside when she saw the man standing before her.

The years had not been kind to her ex husband, his long, dingy brown hair thinning and hanging limply about his shoulders. He smelled like cigarette smoke and stale liquor, his features craggy and his teeth yellow. His clothing had seen better days, his jeans full of holes and his boots dusty and scuffed.

"Hello Clarke," Finn said, his eyes boring into hers.

"What are you doing here," Clarke demanded, thankful when her voice didn't shake with the terror that consumed her.

"Momma is that Bellamy," AJ yelled as he came to a stop behind her.

AJ stood in the entryway, fear and confusion fighting for dominance on his face. He watched the man as he shoved his mother away from him, turning to stare at the little boy.

"Drew," Finn said in disbelief.

"Who're you," AJ asked with a frown.

"I'm your father. Did your mother never tell you about me?"

The little boy nodded, "Yeah, she said you weren't ready to be a daddy. She said you weren't good for us, so Auntie Rae brought us here."

Finn scoffed, "That's a lie. Your mother just didn't love me anymore. She took you from me, Drew."

The little boy looked to his mother, a question lurking in his blue eyes.

"Don't listen to him, AJ," Clarke said, receiving a hard slap.

"Don't hurt my Momma," the little boy raged, kicking Finn in the shin.

Finn grabbed his son's arm, bringing his face even with his own, "She deserved it. She deserves everything that's going to happen to her."

The little boy looked fearfully at Clarke, "I want Uncle Wick."

Clarke opened her arms, but Finn refused to let him go. "You're never going to see your Uncle Wick again, Drew. I'm taking you and your mother to your new home. We're going to be a family," Finn said determinedly

Clarke felt her heart sink as Finn pulled her to her feet, dragging her and AJ to his old, beat up brown truck that sat in the front yard. He grabbed the packed duffle out of her truck, and threw it in the bed of his own.

"Get in. Don't disobey me, Clarke," he snarled.

If it had just been her Clarke would have fought him tooth and nail, but she had AJ to think of and she couldn't bear the thought of her son alone with her crazy ex. So, she crawled into the driver's seat, AJ climbing in beside her.

Finn buckled himself in, ordering Clarke to drive. She hesitated for a second too long, the air freezing in her lungs as Finn pulled a gun and pointed it at her son.

"Don't make me tell you again," he hissed.

Clarke nodded, starting the truck and pulling out of the driveway. AJ curled against her side, trying to put as much space between himself and the crazy man sitting beside him.

She tried to comfort him as her mind wandered to how they could escape. She was running out of time with each mile, knowing if they ever made it out of state they would just be that much harder to find.

Her thoughts often turned to Bellamy and Lincoln. She knew they would be terrified when she and AJ didn't make it to Wakefield. Tears began to burn behind her eyes, and she quickly swiped at them with the back of her hand. She wouldn't appear weak; she would be strong for her son.

An hour later the fuel gauge sank down towards empty. They would need to refuel or they would be left on the side of the road. She told Finn as much, hearing his agitation as he told her to pull off at the next gas station she found.

The station was run down, the paint sloughing off leaving rusted metal in its wake. Trash littered the parking lot, paper wrappers and plastic bottles blowing in the wind.

Clarke pulled up to a pump, putting the truck in park and killing the engine.

"I'm going to get something to drink, don't do anything stupid," Finn said before making his way inside.

She watched him through the streaked glass of the storefront, his gaze rarely leaving them. She ignored him, a plan beginning to form. She bent to speak to AJ, taking his hand in her own.

"I need you to do something for me, baby," Clarke said, "I need you to go to the bathroom and lock yourself in."

She slipped him her phone while Finn's back was turned, quickly sending him on his way as Finn exited the store. She watched as the man climbed into the pickup, tipping back his beer.

Clarke watched AJ as he walked quickly to the bathroom before putting the gas cap back on, replacing the nozzle, and climbing behind the wheel. She glanced at Finn, drowning himself in the amber liquid. She made her move, laying her foot down on the accelerator.

The truck jolted forward, speeding onto the highway. Finn tried to grab for the wheel, but she was too quick. She hit some loose gravel, jerking the wheel, and sending the truck rolling down the grassy slope to the right of the road.

Clarke felt the air leave her lungs as she was thrown forward into the steering wheel, her body tumbling through the windshield. She landed hard, a groan ripping from deep in her chest.

She lay there, unmoving, trying to assess her injuries. She felt the sticky of warmth seeping through her shirt. She moved her hand to her abdomen, wincing when her fingers came in contact with the sharp object protruding from her stomach.

Clarke could feel her eyes beginning to droop, the loss of blood beginning to pull her into oblivion. Her thoughts turned to her loved ones, settling on Bellamy's smiling face as blackness finally crowded in.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

 **Hailey: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the drama! There's more where that came from ;)**

 **Emma: Thanks for the review! Hahaha! Bellamy is definitely going to punch Finn in the face! That just has to happen! :)**

 **Emily: Thanks for the review! Awww! I'm sorry I give you anxiety, but at the same time I'm glad you're into the story! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks for the review! Well, the show inspires the slowness lol I don't like it when they're just BOOM together… I like to work up to it because then we all appreciate it that much more. However, things are about to move a bit faster for very obvious reasons. Finn is going to turn up the heat, so to speak! ;)**

 **Melissa Smith: Thanks for the review! Raven is definitely going to be included in the drama! As well as Wick because I just love Wick! :)**

 **HH: Thanks for the review! Did I wow you? Cuz you sounded wowed… lol I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope the newest chapter upped the intensity! :)**

 **Eemmah: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter enough to leave your thoughts! I also hope that the latest update didn't disappoint! More drama to come, I assure you! ;)**

 **Martha: Thanks for the review! Bellamy and Clarke do make an adorable couple! I think that's why they're so much fun to write! I hope Finn's sudden arrival didn't disappoint! :)**

 **ATTN: As always Kingdom of Shadows will update some time tomorrow! If you haven't read it, then please go check it out! It's something a bit different from what I usually do, but I think it's pretty rad! I'm slightly biased though since I co-wrote it… ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**ATTN: I got a very unpleasant review the other day, I'm not going to call it soul crushing, but it was a little discouraging. Then I talked to my friend, and she'd gotten like 5… So, to all of you writers out there I just want to let you know that the opinion that matters most is yours! Don't change yourself, your writing style, or one line of your story just because someone drunk on anonymity feels the need to give you their brand of "constructive" criticism. You are a phenomenal writer in your own right! NEVER doubt that no matter what anyone else has to say. At the end of the day all that really matters is that you did something most believe they can't… You wrote something all your own, and no one can take that away! So be encouraged, and keep writing! :)**

 **Hey guys! So sorry this update is late! I really didn't like the chapter I had planned so I completely rewrote it, and this one takes us in a completely different direction- one I like much better! So, without further ado… ENJOY! :)**

 **Chapter 17**

Raven chuckled as Wick and Octavia began to sing along to an old George Straight song, their voices melding in an odd melody that rivaled the old tomcat that Lincoln rescued when he was ten.

Just then her phone began to vibrate, Clarke's name emblazoned on the screen. She answered it, but instead of her friend's voice she heard her nephew's trembling sobs.

Raven turned off the radio, sitting forward in her seat as panic took hold.

"AJ, slow down sweetie. Tell me what happened."

She listened, trying to make out the little boy's words through his choppy sobs. What she did understand made her breath hitch, a chill racing up her spine. She couldn't think of her own fear right now, she had to take care of AJ.

"Sit tight, baby. Uncle Wick and I will be there soon," Raven said, her hands shaking as tears filled her eyes.

She hung up, turning to Wick. "Catch up to the bus. There's been an accident."

"What happened," Wick asked, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel harder.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get to Lincoln and Bellamy," Raven said, her voice trembling.

Wick nodded, speeding up to catch the bus as Raven called Lincoln. She didn't tell him why she needed Bellamy to pull over, just that it was an emergency. She glanced back at Octavia, the girl sitting silent and white faced. She could only imagine how Lincoln and Bellamy were going to react, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy set the cruise control on the bus. Everything was quiet, over half the team asleep and snoring with their heads cushioned by pillows crammed against the frosted windows.

His gaze caught Miller's in the rearview mirror and he smiled, all three coaches thankful for the quiet. Then he heard a cellphone ring, and then footsteps as Lincoln made his way to the front of the bus.

"Coach, it's Aunt Rae. She said that she needs to talk to you, and for us to pull over the next chance we get."

Bellamy nodded trying to tamp down the fear already rising in his chest, "Alright, there should be a rest stop just ahead. Tell her I'll pull over there," he replied, signaling for Lincoln to take the empty seat next to Murphy.

It felt as though they would never reach the rest stop, and by the time he was pulling over Bellamy was a nervous wreck. A multitude of terrible scenarios ran through his mind, each more grisly than the next.

After throwing the bus in park he took off at a sedate pace until he was sure he was out of view, and then he broke into a run as Wick and Raven's truck came to a stop. He watched as the window rolled down, Raven's face a white mask glistening with tears.

"What's…" Bellamy trailed off before Raven's shuddering sob told him all he needed to know, "Clarke?"

Raven nodded, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks.

"What happened? Is she alright? Where is she," Bellamy asked, firing questions in quick succession.

"It's bad, Bellamy. AJ called about ten minutes ago, terrified. Undoubtedly Finn took them both from the house this morning. They needed to stop for gas, and Clarke sent AJ into the convenience store bathroom with her phone. She flipped Finn's truck-"

"Is she alright," Bellamy cut in.

"I don't know," Raven whispered before covering her face with her hands, Wick quickly pulling her into his side as she began to cry harder.

Bellamy felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach, all of the air rushing from his lungs at once. He was afraid, more afraid than he'd ever been in his life. However, anger quickly rose to take center stage. He had someone to blame for this, and that someone would pay.

"I'll get Lincoln, we're going to go get AJ," he said finally through gritted teeth, "Then I'm going to hunt down Finn Collins if it's the last thing I do."

Wick watched as Bellamy turned and ran back to the bus. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty because he knew how he'd feel if their roles were reversed. He'd do anything if it meant he could get to the woman he loved and he had a feeling Bellamy was no different.

When Bellamy reached the bus, his dark gaze quickly found Lincoln's- fear clearly written in the boy's face.

"Miller, Murphy, I need you to get the team to Dallas and be ready to play this game without us. Something's come up, and I don't know how long it's going to take for me to resolve it," Bellamy addressed his assistant coaches before turning to Lincoln, "Son, your mother's been in an accident. This is Collins' fault, and I promise you I'm going to see that he pays."

Lincoln stared up at his coach, fear and anger coiling in his chest. He could see rage burning in the older man's eyes, and he knew that Bellamy would do exactly what he said.

"What about AJ," Lincoln asked finally.

"He's fine, but he's scared and we need to get to him quickly. I don't want him alone any longer than he has to be," Bellamy replied, grabbing his things and motioning for Lincoln to do the same.

When they made it back to the truck, Lincoln climbed into the back seat with Raven and Octavia, his aunt wrapping his arms around him. He allowed his fear to take root, tears stinging his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

Bellamy took the front seat, silent and brooding. He simply stared straight ahead, only speaking as he offered to take the wheel if Wick got tired. Wick declined, knowing that the young coach was in no state of mind to drive.

The next several hours passed in stony silence, and with each passing mile Bellamy's anger and anxiety only grew until everyone was sure he would explode until they finally reached the town of McKinney.

AJ was being kept at the police department, so that was the first stop they made. As soon as the truck pulled up, Raven and Lincoln were scrambling from the back seat. However, they were still on Bellamy's heels as he charged into the station.

"I'm looking for Andrew Griffin," Bellamy practically bellowed to the room at large, the cops all turning to gape at the man.

"Are you any relation," one of the uniformed officers asked as he stepped forward.

"No, but this woman is his aunt and we would like to see him," Bellamy said as he gently brought Raven forward.

"Very well, right this way," the officer said as he led them to a small back room.

The moment AJ saw Bellamy he leapt into his arms, the coach hugging him tightly.

"I'm scared," AJ whimpered against Bellamy's neck, little hands fisted in his shirt.

"I know, but Auntie Rae and Uncle Wick are here. They'll take care of you, ok," Bellamy assured as he passed the boy off to Wick and then turned back to the officer, "I need to know what happened."

"Sir, we can't just-"

"Yes you can. That is the woman that I love, and I will not stop until I know that she is safe. So, tell me where the nearest hospital is and the condition she was in when she was found," Bellamy growled, low and menacing.

Raven wanted to tell him to ease up before he got himself arrested, but his handling of the situation seemed to have calmed Lincoln who stood just to Bellamy's right. The boy obviously took comfort in the fact that Bellamy was going to fight tooth and nail for Clarke, even if it meant taking on the whole police department to get the information he needed.

The policeman, Officer Rowan, sighed, "She wasn't found at the scene of the accident. We don't know where she is."

At this Bellamy roared, "What do you mean she wasn't found? Was the man with her found?"

"Sir, please calm down. We're doing everything we can to find Miss Griffin. From what we understand from the evidence found at the scene, Collins escaped with her into the woods. We've sent out a search party, but they haven't found anything yet," Rowan said, striving to keep his voice soothing to appease the man before him.

"Finn is an avid outdoorsman," Raven said, "He would know how to cover his tracks."

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest, "I want to be on the search."

"I'm sorry sir, but-"

"I either do it with you, or without you. Take your pick Officer Rowan," Bellamy promised darkly.

"Fine," Rowan muttered, "We leave in half an hour."

"Thank you," Bellamy said, extending his hand to the man.

Rowan shook it, seeing that Bellamy was just a desperate man backed into a corner ready to fight his way out. "You're welcome, Mr. Blake," he said before turning to go.

"Coach, I want to go too," Lincoln said finally.

"No, I need you hear with the girls and AJ. Wick will come with me. I need you to take care of them while we're gone," Bellamy plead, his hands on Lincoln's shoulders.

"Yes sir," Lincoln conceded, although it was very clear that he wasn't happy about it.

"Thank you, Lincoln. We'll call if we find anything," Bellamy said before he and Wick followed Officer Rowan out of the room.

100100100100100100100

Clarke woke with a groan, her side burning and her eyes fighting to open. She shivered against the cold, the heat from a small fire sinking into her extremities. Her shirt was sticky with what she could only guess was her own blood, the material clinging to her like a second skin.

When her eyes finally opened, she spotted Finn kneeling by the fire. His face sported a few minor scrapes, and a scrap of material was wrapped tightly around his wrist. Obviously he had faired far better in the crash than she had hoped. Then again he'd been sauced, so it shouldn't surprise her.

"Where are we," she croaked, Finn's gaze immediately falling on her trembling form.

"A special place," Finn said, his voice warm and soothing.

The sound made Clarke sick. He really was crazy if he thought that she would be happy stuck out here in the woods with him as she bled to death.

"Finn, I need a hospital," Clarke said, trying to keep the fear from her tone.

"You'll be fine, Clarke," Finn spat, "You always were overly dramatic."

"Finn, I'm being serious. If we don't-"

"Shut up, just shut up," Finn yelled, "You're not leaving me again…"

Clarke felt ice surge through her veins as fear threatened to choke the very life from her. She had to at least convince him to try to stop the bleeding, or she wouldn't be around for anyone to find.

"Finn, if you want me to stay with you then you're going to have to stop this bleeding," Clarke said tiredly.

Finn looked at her then, seeming to realize that she really was fading fast. She watched as his blue eyes filled with worry and he quickly made his way to her side.

"Fine, what do I do?"

Clarke quickly outlined what she needed from him, gritting her teeth as he carried out her bidding. He poured some of his precious alcohol over the wound, the stinging nearly causing her to black out. Then he tightly bandaged the gaping gash with strips of her sweatshirt she'd told him to cut up.

After he was finished, Clarke lay gasping for breath. The pain was beginning to lessen, but she was feeling the affects of the blood loss. Her eyes were beginning to droop, and she knew that she would have to eat something to keep her strength up. Fresh water would be a must as well.

"Finn I need you to find food and water. I have to replenish the blood I've lost and the only way I can do that is if I have plenty to eat and drink," Clarke said slowly, each breath a struggle.

"Alright, stay here," Finn said as he rose from his place by the fire.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clarke muttered.

Then Finn laughed, a cold heartless sound that made Clarke shiver. Her anger flared to life then, and she couldn't keep the words that next spilled from her lips.

"He'll come for me," she said, her voice strong and sure for the first time since she woke, "Bellamy won't stop until he's found me."

Finn turned then, his face outlined by the fire casting shadows across his features making him look sinister as a sickening smile curved his lips.

"That's what I'm counting on…" Then he disappeared into the night.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

 **Sey77: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Bellamy definitely isn't happy, but I wanted to drag things out a bit so the big confrontation will be a little while in coming… ;)**

 **Emma: Thanks for the review! Finn is a bad guy, and I love portraying him that way! It's just so easy, and I get to channel my great dislike for him lol**

 **Hailey: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **JoJo: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like the relationship between Clarke and Lincoln! I thought writing them as mother and son would be an interesting twist, and it's been super fun to write! I'm glad you like the Bellarke, one of my favorite things to write! Bellamy and Clarke are just so perfect together that I just can't help but love them! I love to make Finn the bad guy, so I'm glad you're liking that as well! This story is definitely going to get finished with a happy ending, so no worries there! ;)**

 **HH: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed that chapter! Hope 17 didn't disappoint! :)**

 **To my Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for your uplifting reviews! You guys are absolutely awesome and I'm so thankful for your encouragement and support! I couldn't do this without you, my amazing readers! You guys are the best! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for being so patient guys! This has been a crazy week, and this writing class I'm taking at school is kind of giving me fits lol I hate that professors always make it into this mystic emotional crap! They suck all the fun out of it! On a better note, I got a raise at work this week so I'm super excited about that! Alright, enough about me! Enjoy the latest chapter guys, and I'm sorry it's so late! :)**

 **Chapter 18**

Bellamy pulled the collar of his coat, trying to keep the icy wind from blowing down his neck. His hands were bare, his fingernails an alarming shade of blue as he swept the beam of his flashlight over the ground ahead of him.

He scanned the carpet of decaying leaves for any sign of disturbance, a broken twig, or a slight indent in the mud that would indicate which way Collins had headed. There was also one other thing they were looking for, a blood trail.

Bellamy had seen the photos from the scene of the accident, his mind filling with images of the dark red stains smeared on the withered brown grass. It had nearly made him sick, his breath becoming jagged and his chest aching with the thought that she might not survive.

He shook his head, he couldn't think like that. Clarke was alive, and she needed him. The more time they wasted the more blood she lost, and he couldn't bear that thought.

"Slow down Blake," Officer Rowan called, his shorter strides struggling to keep pace with Bellamy's much longer ones.

"We don't have time to dillydally," Bellamy hissed, "I'm not going to stop until I find her."

Rowan stared at him cautiously, almost as though he feared Bellamy would explode at any moment.

"I'd give it a rest, Rowan," Wick said, stopping to lean against a tree, "Where Clarke is concerned, he's more stubborn than an old mule. The sooner we find her, the sooner he'll stop dragging us through the woods."

Bellamy nodded his thanks to Wick, knowing the other man understood his fear. He'd seen Wick's eyes darken when Finn was mentioned, and he knew the engineer didn't like what Collins had done to Raven.

"Well let's get moving then," Rowan said tiredly.

Bellamy felt kind of sorry for the man. There was no telling how long his shift at the station had been before he was forced to tromp around with them in the forest in search of Clarke.

"Thanks for doing this, Rowan," Bellamy said genuinely, "We really appreciate your help."

"Well the way I see it, the two of you would've come out here anyhow. This just keeps me from looking for three missing persons," Rowan said dryly, his lips quirking in a smile.

So, they set off again, Bellamy leading the hunt with his jaw clenched and his mouth set in a thin line. He thought he was going to lose it before they finally began seeing little specks of blood coating a leave here, or smudged on tree bark there.

They followed the trail until their noses began to burn with the smell of wood smoke, the orange glow of a fire illuminated in the distance. Rowan signaled for them to stop, pulling his pistol from its holster before inching forward once more.

They stayed in the shadows, concealed by the wide trunks of tall oaks that bordered the small clearing. Bellamy gasped when he saw Clarke, but a hand quickly reached out to pull him back when he tried to go to her.

Bellamy glared at Rowan, opening his mouth to speak.

"No," Rowan mouthed with a shake of his head, "Collins could be close by."

Bellamy was ready to tell him he didn't care when-

100100100100100100100

Clarke lay shivering, her eyes refusing to stay open. Finn should have been back by now, but there was no sign of his reappearance. Maybe he'd left her to die alone, choosing to leave the scene and escape.

Growing up in a hospital tagging along with her mother, she knew that things weren't good. Her breathing was becoming shallow, and she had to fight to stay awake. She really wanted to give in and close her eyes, but images of her loved ones filtered through her mind.

AJ and Lincoln still needed her. If she died in these woods then she would miss out on so much of their lives. That alone had her willing her eyes to remain open, staring at the black velvet sky above that was peppered with blinking diamonds.

Then her thoughts turned to Raven, and the guilt her friend would feel at not knowing that Finn was back. She wished she could tell her best friend that there was no way she could have known this would happen, but to do that she'd have to make it out of this forsaken clump of bare trees and Clarke didn't foresee that happening any time soon.

Her head was becoming fuzzy, and reality was blurring with the terrible dreams that drifted through her mind when it finally became too much to keep her eyes open.

She'd tried to keep herself alert, but the blood loss was beginning to wear on her. She thought if she just slept for a little while then perhaps she would feel better, so she'd allowed herself to drift off unprepared for the horrors that awaited her in sleep.

As soon as her lashes fluttered closed, Bellamy's face appeared. It brought her comfort for only a moment before she saw Finn. He had a gun, aiming it at Bellamy's chest.

Clarke watched in horror as Finn pulled the trigger, and Bellamy collapsed- deep red blooming on his shirt. She ran to his side, begging him to open his eyes, but it was too late he was already gone.

The sorrow she felt was like nothing she'd ever felt before as she held his lifeless body, sobbing as she rocked back and forth.

She woke to her own screams, her voice hoarse as she screamed Bellamy's name over and over. She opened her eyes, his face hovering above her as though her frantic cries had truly conjured the man himself.

"Bellamy," Clarke whimpered, wishing she could touch him.

His eyes stared down at her in concern, his worry written clearly in every line that marred his features. Looking at him she almost believed he was real… almost.

Clarke closed her eyes, exhaustion settling over her like a heavy blanket. She wanted nothing more than to give in and give up, but she knew she couldn't do that. She had AJ and Lincoln to think about. She had Bellamy…

"Bellamy," she murmured again, this time her voice slurred and raspy.

"I'm here, Princess," came a reply causing her eyes to flutter open.

His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb moving back and forth as the warmth from his skin seeped into hers. She was so tired, and her side was beginning to ache unbearably.

"You're not real," she whispered, more to herself than the vision of the man she loved that hovered above her.

"No, I'm here Clarke. I'm going to get you out of here," he said, such surety in his voice that it made her smile.

Suddenly his arms were around, bringing her close to his chest. She gasped at the movement, pain shooting through her and bringing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Bellamy said, his voice filled with sorrow at causing her pain.

"It's alright," Clarke breathed, "At least now I know this isn't a dream."

Bellamy's chuckle rumbled in his chest as she huddled against him. He smelled fresh with a hint of pine that intoxicated her, as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. She knew that she must smell terrible, covered in blood and sweat.

Clarke looked to find Wick and a strange man walking out of the woods towards them, both men looking mildly exasperated.

"Blake, I thought I told you to wait," Rowan said as he holstered his weapon.

"I think we can unanimously say that order fell on deaf ears," Wick muttered, shoving his hands down in his pockets with a huff.

"Because you would be cool as a cucumber if it were Raven out there," Bellamy growled hugging Clarke a bit tighter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Wick said with a nod before turning his attention to Clarke, "How are you?"

"Dog tired and ready to get out of here," Clarke said, her words beginning to slur together again.

"Where's Collins," Rowan asked.

"Don't know, he just left me there," Clarke replied, Bellamy's warmth making it harder and harder to stay awake.

"I think that's enough questions for now. We need to get her out of here," Bellamy said as he began to walk back the way they'd come.

On the trek back, Bellamy kept up a steady stream of conversation- anything to keep Clarke from falling asleep. She tried her best to keep talking, but every minute just came harder and harder.

Finally she was silent, her head lolled against Bellamy's neck and her breath coming in soft, shallow puffs.

"Clarke," Bellamy said frantically, jostling her a bit to try and get her to acknowledge him.

"You know I love you, right," Clarke said finally, each word a struggle.

"I know, and I love you too. That's why you have to stay awake," Bellamy urged, the fear evident in his voice.

"I can't, Bell. I'm too tired," Clarke whispered.

Bellamy was about to go crazy with worry when the red and blue lights of an ambulance finally came into view.

"I radioed ahead to have one waiting for us," Rowan explained, "The guys will keep searching for Collins. They've called in the hounds from the prison a few miles west of here. Those things can find a possum in a rain storm, so I figure they'll pick up Collins soon enough."

"Thanks for everything Rowan," Bellamy said.

"You're welcome, now get your girl to the hospital," Rowan said clapping him on the back before joining the other policeman by the parked cruisers.

Bellamy quickly carried Clarke to the ambulance, Wick right on his heels. As he watched them hook Clarke up to an IV and get her stabilized, he began to wonder why Finn just let him find her. Surely this wasn't the man's grand plan of revenge.

This wasn't over he could just feel it. Finn wouldn't stop until he'd gotten his revenge on Clarke, and Bellamy wouldn't stop until she was safe. He refused to let go of her hand, only moving when the paramedics asked him to.

He just watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, allowing a calm to wash over him. She was safe with him now; Collins could wait until tomorrow. He felt Wick place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"She'll be alright," Wick said, "The boys will be so happy to see her."

Bellamy sat in silence for a moment, "I almost lost her Kyle. How would I have survived if anything had happened to her?"

"Nothing happened," Wick said softly, "She's a little worse for wear, but she'll pull through. She's strong."

"I can't live without her. I can't let him take her from me," Bellamy said angrily, the calm from seconds ago flying out the window.

"Then don't! Keep her with you, keep her safe…"

Bellamy let those words sink in. He stared down at Clarke, the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth clouding with each breath she took. Her hand was warm in his, and in that moment he never wanted to let her go.

Looking at her he knew what he had to do, and soon.

"Thanks Wick," Bellamy said, leaning over to rest his head beside Clarke's, "I know just what I need to do."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

 **Sey77: Thanks for the review! I'm going to try not to drag out too many things… I decided to rescue Clarke because she and Bellamy are too cute to keep apart for very long! :)**

 **Alice: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **Hailey Marie: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the excitement! Hopefully there's more to come! ;)**

 **Wright: Thanks for the review! Finn is crazy! However, he's got a plan… I decided to wait on the big confrontation because I'm not quite ready to wrap everything up in a neat little bow lol But when that does go down, Bell's definitely going to show his Rebel side! ;)**

 **Heather Manuel: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement! Writing is one of my passions, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without it! :)**

 **To all my other Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I always enjoy reading your thoughts on the story, and it really keeps me inspired! Y'all are the best! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well it's me again! Did y'all think I'd fallen off the face of the earth? I'm sorry it's taken me so long! I've been battling a bad case of writer's block! I've also been toying with a few new story ideas which has been driving me crazy! Hopefully I can get back on track, and get this story its happy ending! Thanks for sticking with me guys! Enjoy! :)**

 **PS: Any and all mistakes are my own! Typos are a thorn in my side… lol**

 **Chapter 19**

Clarke woke to the hum of machines, disoriented and sore. She opened her eyes, her gaze passing over several sleeping figures before settling on the one closest to her.

The room was dark, but she could still make out the outline of his features and the untamed curls that brushed the nape of his neck. His head lay near her hand, his back hunched at an odd angle. His breathing was deep and even, each breath hot against her skin.

Her fingers began to card through his hair, a smile curving her lips when he looked up and saw her watching him. His hand moved, their fingers twining as he began to gently caress her knuckles with his thumb.

"You scared me, Princess," Bellamy said softly.

"I'm sorry," Clarke whispered, her throat sore from being exposed to the cold, "How are the boys?"

"Shaken up, but they're fine," Bellamy told her, squeezing her hand.

"Did you miss the game," Clarke asked, anxious.

"No, it'll be tonight."

"What time is it," she said, searching for a clock.

"It's just a little past eight," Bellamy told her, "You didn't sleep as long as they thought you would."

"Those pain meds never work for me like they should," Clarke said with a wince, a grin tilting her lips when she saw the worry in his eyes, "I'm fine, Bell. Promise."

"You nearly died Clarke," he said, running a hand through his already tousled curls, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You didn't though," Clarke assured him, pulling him close and pressing her lips firmly against his.

"Well I'm glad to see your feeling just fine," came Raven's voice, breaking the two apart.

"Hey, Rae," Clarke said with a smile, hugging her friend.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Raven hissed, "I can't take it."

"Yes mam," Clarke said, her eyes drifting to a little head of blonde curls as her son made his way to her bed.

"Mommy," AJ said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come here," Clarke said, watching as Bellamy helped the little boy up onto the bed so she could take him in her arms.

His weight was uncomfortable against her bandaged middle, but it wasn't unbearable. He needed her, and she wasn't about to let her injury stop her from comforting her son.

"Shhh, baby," Clarke crooned, stroking his back as he cried, "We're safe, it's over now."

"I was so scared," AJ whimpered.

"I know. I was scared too, but you're safe and you don't ever have to think about that again, ok," Clarke said, looking into her son's eyes.

He gave a little nod, sniffling as he crawled off the bed and into Bellamy's lap. AJ gave a jerky sob, burrowing into the older man's chest and closing his eyes.

Lincoln woke then, his anxious gaze finding his mother.

"Mom," he said, quickly coming to her side.

"Good morning, my sweet boy," Clarke said as she hugged her oldest son.

"We were so worried, Mom," Lincoln whispered, burying his face against her neck.

"I know, but I don't want you worrying anymore. I'm going to be just fine, and I'm sure if we ask nicely Bell and O will come and stay with us when we get home," Clarke said with a smile.

She knew that Lincoln took his position as man of the house very seriously, so she figured knowing that Bellamy would be there to ease that burden would be a relief. She watched as his shoulders relaxed, returning her smile, and she knew she'd been right.

"We're so glad you're ok, Clarke," Octavia said with a brilliant smile, relief evident in her eyes.

"I'm starving," Wick said, breaking through the mush and bringing about some comic relief.

"Always thinking about your stomach," Raven grumbled, poking him in the side.

"Why don't you all go down and get some breakfast," Clarke suggested, immediately knowing that was the wrong thing to say as five pairs of eyes stared at her in shock.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bellamy said, resuming his seat and crossing his arms.

"Well, then why don't the rest of you go get breakfast? You can bring this stubborn man something when you come back," Clarke said with a fond smile.

"I don't know Mom," Lincoln said hesitantly.

"I'll be fine, baby," Clarke assured, "You need to eat so you're ready for that big game tonight."

"Yes mam," he said with a sigh, taking AJ's hand and following Raven and Wick out into the hall.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bellamy turned back to her with a sigh. He reached for her hand, his eyes scanning the bruises and cuts that marred her skin.

"I've already asked Murphy and Miller to handle things tonight. I'll stay here and we can watch the game on your little TV up there," Bellamy said with a grin, motioning to the tiny screen in the far corner.

"No, Bell," Clarke protested, "The guys need you! You're their leader, and you need to be there with them!"

"Clarke, my place is with you," Bellamy insisted, "I'm not letting you out of my sight any time soon."

"Raven will be here with me, I'll be fine," Clarke reasoned, "The hospital has security and I honestly don't think he'll be stupid enough to try something this soon."

Bellamy didn't seem pleased by her answer, but he didn't argue anymore. He was just ready to get her home where he could keep an eye on her.

They spent the remainder of their time before the others returned sitting in silence, their fingers tangled together as they watched some of the opposing team's game footage on Bellamy's laptop.

Soon the door swung open, AJ entering with a milk mustache and a donut in each hand. The others weren't far behind, their spirits seeming much higher than when they'd left.

Octavia handed Bellamy a box of food, Clarke grinning as he wrinkled his nose at the little pancakes.

"They call these pancakes! I think even I could do better," he grumbled.

"Maybe, but you'd burn down the kitchen in the process," Clarke snickered.

"That was only a little electrical fire," Bellamy said, "It wasn't even my fault."

"Oh no, definitely wasn't your fault," Clarke said, her lips still curved in a bright smile.

"I think you men should take the kids to the hotel so they can get some rest before tonight," Raven said, "We don't want our star quarterback too tired to play."

"But I-" Lincoln began before Clarke cut him off.

"I'll be fine here with your Aunt Rae. You and Bellamy have a big night, and I want you to both be ready."

"Fine," Lincoln said with a huff, "but I'm not happy about this."

"I know," Clarke said, "but we'll be home soon and then you can all hover as much as you want. Just go win that game for me first."

"I love you, Mom," Lincoln sad as he bent to kiss his mother's cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Clarke replied.

Clarke and Raven watched as their men shuffled the kids out of the room, Bellamy obviously very reluctant to leave.

"I'll be back later," he said at the doorway.

"No you wont," Clarke argued, "You don't come back here until after the game tonight, or I'll have Rae kick you out."

Bellamy grumbled under his breath, shutting the door behind him.

"Ugh, I thought he'd never leave," Raven said with a grin.

"I know," Clarke agreed in mock exasperation, "Men!"

"Tell me about it," Raven sighed, "Can't live with them, and can't live without them!"

An hour and a half before game time Bellamy dropped by with Octavia.

"She wants to stay here with you," he said, kissing Clarke before turning to leave.

After she was sure he was gone, Octavia turned to Clarke with a smile.

"That was a total lie," she smirked, "He paid me twenty bucks not to tell you that this was just an excuse to see you before the game."

Clarke laughed at this, groaning when it sent a searing pain through her middle.

"What am I ever gonna do with that man," Clarke said with a smile, fondness lighting her blue eyes.

"I guess you're just gonna have to marry him," Octavia said matter-of-factly, "That's the only way any of us are going to get any peace…"

The three spent the next hour laughing at stories Octavia told about Bellamy. Clarke's favorite was the Halloween he'd dressed up as a knight because Octavia wanted to be a princess and she refused to be seen with her big brother if he wasn't in costume.

"He is the best big brother," Octavia said with a soft smile, "I don't know what I would have ever done without him."

"He is a good man," Clarke agreed, "He's not bad on the eyes either."

"On that note, I'm going to see if the game has started," Raven said with a grimace, "I don't need to hear the list of Bellamy Blake's most attractive features."

"Very funny Reyes," Clarke smirked, "How many times have I had to sit through a very mushy speech about the amazing Kyle Wick?"

"Not fair," Raven grumbled, "Just watch your son and your man win their football game."

Clarke and Octavia shared a smirk as the game kicked off. They spent the next hour and forty-five minutes cheering on the Mount Weather Mountain Men as they fought their way to victory.

Clarke couldn't help her proud smile when the camera panned to where Bellamy paced on the sidelines- his hands waving around as he shouted his orders. He looked so good in his dark polo, his dark hair glistening in the bright lights that illuminated the field.

When the final seconds ticked down and Mount Weather had won, the boys took the big jug of Gatorade and dumped it on Bellamy's head. The young coach simply smiled, victory shining in his eyes.

Clarke waited impatiently for the rest of their crew to arrive, knowing Bellamy would probably have an interview with the local news. She was excited to hear all about the game from Lincoln's favorite plays to AJ's little announcer's voice as he recounted every second.

She didn't have long to wait because forty-five minutes later Wick and Bellamy were walking through the door with the two boys in tow- huge smiles on their faces.

"We won," Lincoln grinned, "I got to talk to several scouts! They all said that if I keep playing this well that I'll be able to go to any college I want to."

"That's great, sweetheart," Clarke exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!"

"You should have seen it Mom," AJ said then, "Linc made the final touchdown! It was awesome!"

"I know little man," Clarke said, "I wish I could have been there for that!"

"What about me," Bellamy said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine, "How did I look on camera?"

Clarke scrunched her nose, "You looked alright, I guess."

"You guess," Bellamy asked indignantly.

Clarke smiled, "Well maybe you looked better than alright."

"Mmm, I'll take it," Bellamy said as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

"Ewww, Bell," AJ said wrinkling his nose.

"Get used to it, buddy. I've got your Mom back and I'm never letting her go," Bellamy said smiling down into Clarke's eyes.

"Alright, time to go," Raven said, "Mom needs her rest, and Bellamy needs a shower. You wreak of Gatorade Blake."

"Bye guys," Clarke called, watching as Bellamy took a black bag from beside the bed.

"You don't have to stay, Bell. I know you've got to be tired," Clarke said.

"I'm not leaving, Clarke. There's no way I'd sleep for worrying about you," Bellamy said, dropping a kiss on her forehead before making his way to the bathroom.

Clarke listened as the shower turned on, sighing in relief. She wouldn't admit it, but she did feel safer with him here. With Bellamy she knew that nothing bad would happen, he wouldn't let it.

She was ready to be home, ready to forget all about the past few days. However a nagging little voice in the back of her mind told her that this wasn't over- that Finn would be back. She was terrified. She didn't want him to hurt her children, but his threat to Bellamy still rang loudly in her ears.

Clarke shook her head, trying to dispel the dark thoughts. She told herself that she was safe, her boys were safe, and Bellamy was safe. She tried to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about, and she was just letting Finn get to her again.

She heard the bathroom door open, watching as Bellamy stepped out in a pair of athletic shorts and a white t-shirt. His dark hair was damp, and the scent of his shampoo warmed her.

"Feel better," Clarke asked with a smile.

"Much better," Bellamy grinned, "I was starting to get sticky."

"Yuck," Clarke chuckled, linking her fingers with his as he sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking," Bellamy asked her, his dark eyes far too knowing for her comfort.

"I don't want Finn to ruin things for us Bellamy. I don't want fear of him to hold me back anymore," Clarke said with a sigh.

"Then don't," Bellamy said, "I'll keep you and the boys safe, Clarke. I'm not going to let anything happen."

Clarke smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "You should get some sleep."

"Alright, but only if you sleep too," Bellamy said.

"I think I can do that," Clarke said with a smile, kissing him sweetly before watching him make his bed on the couch.

After he turned off the lights her thoughts began to wander again. She believed that he would do everything in his power to keep her and the boys safe, but what terrified her was that she couldn't keep him safe.

As she watched him settle down for the night, facing her as his eyes closed in sleep, she couldn't help but resign herself to the fact that it would absolutely break her heart if anything ever happened to him.

"I can't lose you, Bellamy Blake," she whispered before allowing her eyes to close, determination soaring within her.

She wasn't the same woman that had allowed herself to be beaten. She had more to lose than she had then, and she wasn't about to let her ex-husband to take this away. He didn't know who he was dealing with, but if he harmed one hair on Bellamy's head he was sure going to find out.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! They really inspire me! :)**

 **Emma: Thank you so much for your review! It was so encouraging and it really helped a lot! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this fic, and I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! Your English and your writing skills are great! Don't every worry about writing something wrong! I'm just happy to hear from you :)**

 **A Reader: Thank you so much for your review! Anyone can write! It just takes a bit of practice to find your voice! You should definitely try it, and there are so many of us that would help you in any way that we can! If it's what you want, go for it! I'm sure you'd be amazing at it! :) Bad reviews are a part of life, and really they help more than they hurt. I always say you know you're doing something right if you've got a few haters on your tail ;)**

 **Ilovesmesomebooks: Thanks so much for the review! A proposal is definitely in the works! So be ready! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks so much for the review! I'm still planning on that big confrontation, but I think I've got some new ideas for it. That's what I love most about writing is that I never really know where I'm going lol The characters usually govern that like they've got a mind of their own… More Wick and more Lincoln! I will definitely try to do that for you! :)**

 **Loulou: Thanks so much for the review! Wow! That is a great compliment! Thank you so much! :)**

 **Valeria: thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Finn is still in play, but I think I'm finally starting to get my plan for him. He's been difficult for me to figure out this time around lol I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **HH: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **To All of my other Guest Reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews and support! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woohoo! A second update! I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Enjoy guys! You're the best! :)**

 **Chapter 20**

Clarke shook her head, a fond smile curving her lips as Bellamy quickly jumped out of his truck and ran around to open the passenger door. He was smiling like she was the sun, moon, and stars all rolled into one.

"Here let me help," Bellamy said, his hands gentle as he helped her into the passenger seat.

He gave a sigh of relief when she was buckled in, squeezing her hand before turning to thank the nurse.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here," he said with his famous smirk.

The woman smiled, throwing Clarke an amused wink before returning to the hospital.

"Where are the kids," Clarke asked when Bellamy was settled behind the wheel.

"They're riding back with Wick and Raven," he said, "I've got it all figured out. I'm going to stay with you and the boys, and Octavia's already said she wants to stay with Raven. I'm going to drop you off at the house, and Raven's going to stay until I get back with my stuff."

Clarke couldn't help her smile at his pride in his plan, "Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought."

She watched as his dark eyes grew serious, "I've been giving many things a lot of thought, Princess."

Clarke gulped at the intensity in his gaze, warmth spreading up her arm as he took her hand. They fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. She started hurting a little while later, and he urged her to take some pain medication.

"We'll be home soon, take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there," Bellamy urged.

Clarke didn't argue, swallowing the pills down with a gulp of water before leaning the seat back and closing her eyes. She kept a firm grip on Bellamy's hand, running her thumb over his knuckles to assure herself that he really was there.

Bellamy watched her sleep, her hand soon going slack in his. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that she was safe and alive. He'd never been more afraid in his life than he had the moment he'd found that she'd been taken. He was still tortured by how close he came to losing her.

He concentrated on the road, shoving his dark thoughts to the background of his mind- thankful when the landscape became more familiar and the city limits of Mount Weather came into view.

Bellamy found Raven, Wick, and the kids unloading their truck in front of the house when he pulled up. He looked over at Clarke to find her sleeping soundly, her lips pursed and her lashes soft against her pale cheeks.

"Is she asleep," Raven asked quietly when Bellamy exited the truck.

"Yep, she was out like a light about an hour or two in. She took some pain pills and I think they made her sleepy," Bellamy explained, moving around to the passenger side, "She wanted me to wake her up, but she needs the sleep."

Raven nodded, smiling as Bellamy carefully unbuckled Clarke and took her in his arms. The blonde snuggled into him, mumbling something under her breath that made him smile.

Bellamy carried Clarke up to her room, laying her down on her bed and removing her shoes. He pulled her comforter over her still form, about to leave when her hand reached for his.

"Are we home," she whispered, eyes bleary with sleep.

"Yeah, Princess, we're home," Bellamy smiled, sitting on the mattress beside her.

"I'm so tired," Clarke yawned.

"Then go back to sleep. I'll be back when you wake up," Bellamy assured, smiling as she closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh.

When Bellamy made it downstairs, AJ was waiting with a worried frown.

"Is Momma ok," the little boy asked.

"She's fine, buddy. Just tired," Bellamy said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Are you coming back," Lincoln asked from the doorway.

"I've just got to run home and get a few things. Your Aunt Rae is going to stay here while I'm gone," Bellamy said giving Lincoln a reassuring smile.

"I need some stuff too Bell," Octavia called, running to the truck.

"Alright, we'll be back," Bellamy called to Raven and Wick.

Bellamy made their trip home a quick one, piling his clothes into a bag, deciding to just do laundry at Clarke's. He grabbed the things he would need for his class at school, a few books to keep him busy, and his laptop.

When they'd made it back to Clarke's place, Bellamy put Octavia's bags in Raven and Wick's truck. The couple met them outside, tired smiles on their faces.

"I'm so ready to be home," Wick said with a sigh, "Take care of Clarke. Come on O, let's go home."

Bellamy smiled as Wick slung one arm around his sister's shoulders, saying something that made her grin as they walked to the truck.

"He's probably promising Netflix and ice cream," Raven said with a shake of her head, "Those two are the biggest sci-fi nerds I've ever known."

"Don't worry Rae, I'll take care of Clarke," Bellamy said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I know," Raven said with a sigh, "Call me if she needs anything."

"I will. Go home and get some rest," Bellamy said, opening the truck door for her.

"Bye Bell," Octavia called from the backseat with a wave.

He watched them pull away, then he went inside to find both boys sprawled on the couch with a movie going. They looked up when he entered.

"Coach we're hungry," Lincoln said, his eyes tired and obviously favoring his right shoulder.

"What'd you do, Linc," Bellamy asked, moving to inspect the injury.

"It's nothing," Lincoln said, "I just got sacked a bit hard the other night."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I don't know. I guess cuz it wasn't really hurting," Lincoln said with a shrug that caused him to wince.

Bellamy examined the injury, thankful when it appeared to just be a deep bruise.

"You haven't pulled anything, just be careful of it for a while," Bellamy cautioned, "I'll order some pizza then I need to check on your Mom."

The boys nodded, nearly drooling as he ordered their dinner. Bellamy looked in on Clarke, finding her still sleeping peacefully. He made it back downstairs just as the pizza arrived, paying the delivery guy and taking the warm boxes.

They settled on the couch in front of the television, all three silent as they munched on their cheese pizza- eyes glued to the epic portrayal of the legendary Roman 9th Legion.

Bellamy was just about to get up for another glass of juice when a scream echoed from upstairs.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!"

He felt his blood run cold, the hair on the back of his neck rising. He looked at the boys, their eyes wide and frightened.

"Stay here," Bellamy said, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached Clarke's room.

He burst through the door to find her writhing in the sheets, screaming and crying out his name. He suddenly realized that she was dreaming, her eyes closed, and a look of agony painting her features.

"Clarke," Bellamy said, gently shaking her shoulder, "Clarke wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, fixing on his face as she sprang into his arms. Her tears dotted his shirt, her hands fisting in the material as she pulled him closer. She was shaking, mewling whimpers breaking his heart.

"Shhh, you're safe," Bellamy soothed, one of his hands stroking down her back, "I'm here."

"Please don't leave me, Bell," Clarke begged, "Don't ever leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess," he said, hugging her close.

He felt her take a deep breath, giving a shaky exhale as her tears began to subside. She nestled against his chest, tracing unintelligible patterns upon his shirt.

"Finn killed you. I watched him do it. I begged him, but he wanted to punish me. It seemed so real," Clarke whispered brokenly.

"I'm fine," Bellamy said, sweeping an errant curl behind her ear.

"Did I scare the boys," she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"No, Mom," Lincoln said from the doorway, "We're fine."

"I'm so sorry, babies," Clarke said with a little sob, her tears starting afresh.

Both boys climbed on the bed, Bellamy moving away so they could embrace their mother. The smile that curved Clarke's lips set him at ease, and he knew that her love for her children was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Time for bed," Clarke said, "You've both had a busy few days, and I know you're tired."

Bellamy could see their hesitation, but both boys kissed their mother's cheek then waved goodnight before making their way to their rooms. After they'd gone, Clarke visibly deflated as she watched Bellamy make his way to the door.

"Don't go," her words stopped him.

"I'm just going to go change," Bellamy said, "I'll be back."

He went to the guest room, shucking his jeans and sweater in favor of a pair of dark mesh shorts and a ragged grey t-shirt. He made it back to her room, making his way to the bed to find her waiting for him.

Clarke patted the mattress, and the moment he laid down she was snuggled against him. Her contented sigh brought a smile to his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep, Princess," Bellamy said softly, "I'll keep you safe."

100100100100100100100

The next morning Clarke woke from a deep, dreamless sleep to find her bed devoid of Bellamy. For a moment she was confused, and a little disappointed, but then she heard a noise at her door.

She looked up to find the man himself walking into her room with a bright smile and a plate of pancakes. They smelled heavenly, and she realized that she was starving.

"Good morning, Princess," Bellamy said, helping her sit up before placing the plate of food on her lap.

"You did this for me," Clarke asked, a soft smile curving her lips.

"I did," Bellamy said, smug smirk in place.

"And you didn't even set off the smoke alarm," Clarke grinned.

"Well the boys helped," Bellamy said, settling in beside her.

"They love pancakes," Clarke said thoughtfully, groaning as she popped her first bite of fluffy sweet goodness into her mouth, "This is amazing!"

Bellamy chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

"This was just what I needed," she said licking some syrup from her lips.

"So, what's the plan for today," Bellamy asked, stretching out on his side.

"I just kinda want to lay here and be lazy," Clarke said guiltily.

"So that's what we'll do. Raven's coming to get the boys in half an hour and we'll have the day to ourselves," Bellamy said, fingering the bedspread.

"Really," Clarke asked, "That sounds amazing."

"I thought you'd like it. You need your rest, and if I'm honest I'm pretty beat too," Bellamy said with a shrug.

"Well then, Mr. Blake, let's be lazy," Clarke grinned, giving him a syrupy kiss.

True to his word, Raven came for the boys thirty minutes later. She chatted with Clarke while the boys gathered their things, Bellamy hovering in the doorway.

"I see someone's taking his job seriously," Raven smirked at Bellamy.

"You bet I am," Bellamy said crossing his arms with a huff.

"You're doing an awesome job of baby sitting," Clarke cooed, bring a smile to his lips.

"You two are so gross," Raven said with a grimace, "Ok boys, let's go before I gag!"

"I'll just walk them out," Bellamy said, kissing Clarke's forehead.

He followed the little procession downstairs before pulling Lincoln aside.

"Linc, I have something very important I need to ask-"

"Yes," Lincoln said cutting him off.

"What do you mean yes," Bellamy asked in confusion.

"If you're going to ask for my permission to marry my mom, then you've got it," the teen said with a grin, clapping the older man on the shoulder, "Good luck, Coach."

"Thanks Lincoln," Bellamy said sincerely, "I promise to take care of her."

"I know you will," Lincoln said softly, "That's all you've done since you've come into her life, thank you."

"It's been my pleasure, son," Bellamy said.

"Bye, Bellamy," Lincoln smiled, "You and Mom have fun."

"Bye Linc," Bellamy grinned, watching the teen job to the waiting pickup.

He waved until they were no longer in sight before shutting the door and sliding the deadbolt into place. He made his way to his room, taking the small velvet box from a pocket in his duffle.

It had been his mother's, and he really hoped Clarke liked it. He'd grabbed it when he'd gone home for his things, thinking there might be a time for it. After all that had happened, he couldn't think of a better time.

He'd nearly lost the woman he loved with all his soul, and no matter what tomorrow might bring he wanted to be by her side- he wanted her to be his.

Bellamy slipped the box into the pocket of his sweatpants, slowly making his way up the stairs to find Clarke watching a re-run of Crossing Jordan. She looked up when she heard him enter, a smile brightening her features.

"There you are, I missed you."

Bellamy couldn't help but stare for a moment, her blonde curls cascading about her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkling with her smile. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known- inside and out.

"I love you," he said huskily, watching as her features softened.

"I love you too," she replied, tilting her head in confusion as he made his way to her side of the bed.

Bellamy held her gaze, watching as her eyes rounded as he knelt on bended knee- taking her hand in his.

"Not long ago, I thought I'd lost you forever and all I could think was what life would be like without you. That's something I never want to experience. From the moment I've met you, you have stirred feelings inside of me that I can't explain. You make me a better man- a happier man. I've come to realize that you are everything I've ever dreamed of, everything I could ever want. So, Clarke Griffin, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and allowing me to love you for the rest of my life?"

He watched as tears coursed down her cheeks, his heart constricting. He started to rise, an apology at the tip of his tongue. However, he was silenced when Clarke's lips descended on his own in a slow kiss that promised more than he could have ever hoped for.

"Bellamy," Clarke breathed when she pulled away, "I love you so much, and I would love to be your wife."

Bellamy felt like his heart was going to take flight at the sound of her words, a smile curving his lips and love shining in his eyes. He slipped the ring on her finger, his smile widening when it proved to be a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful," Clarke smiled, kissing him again.

"It was my mothers," Bellamy said, crawling in bed beside the woman he loved and taking her in his arms.

"Then that makes it even more special," Clarke murmured, snuggling against him.

"I don't think you'll ever know how much I love you, Princess," Bellamy whispered against her hair, his lips brushing her temple.

"If it's anywhere close to how much I love you then I think I have a pretty good idea," Clarke said with a smile, happier than she'd ever been.

They spent the rest of the day in lazy relaxation, just enjoying being together. They talked and planned for their future, excited to embark on this new journey together.

However, little did they know they still had one danger to conquer before they could be truly happy- truly safe…

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **Loulou: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you're still enjoying the story! I'm always terrified after I come back from a long break lol It can be hard to get back in the swing of things, so I'm so happy to hear that I'm not making things choppy! :)**

 **Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm right there with you! Protective Bellamy is so awesome! :) I'm excited to see how the protective Clarke works out too! I don't think Finn knows what he's gotten himself into… I will definitely try to squeeze in more of Miller and Murphy!**

 **To my other Guest Reviewers: Thanks so much for taking the time to review! Y'all are awesome and so encouraging!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! I'm so so sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I really don't like this chapter, but I can always take it out later. I just really wanted to cover Christmas. I'm hoping I'll be able to get inspired to get this story finished, but in the mean time… Enjoy the latest update and Merry Christmas! :D**

 **Chapter 21**

The days began to tick by, Clarke began to heal and Bellamy had stopped looking over his shoulder. It was Christmas Eve, the house was decorated beautifully thanks to Clarke's careful instructions.

Raven had flipped when she'd seen the ring, while Octavia and Lincoln had just shared a knowing smile. AJ had declared that, "It was about time," and Wick had just congratulated them both with a hug and a handshake.

Bellamy was just putting the last few gifts he and Clarke had managed to wrap the night before under the tree when AJ burst in the front door, his toboggan askew and his cheeks ruddy from the cold.

"Guess what," the little boy shouted, practically jumping up and down in his excitement.

"What," Bellamy grinned, giving all of his attention to the boy.

"Uncle Wick built me a sled on wheels," AJ cried, spinning around with his little hands in the air.

Bellamy's eyes widened, and he looked to the doorway of the kitchen to find Clarke smirking and shaking her head.

"You can only ride it if Uncle Wick or Bellamy is with you, understood," she said firmly, AJ's excitement ebbing only slightly.

"Yes mam," he yipped before dashing out the door.

Bellamy shook his head, then turned back to arranging presents under the tree. This would be the first Christmas he and his sister would have with actual family. Their others had either consisted of him trying to keep his mother out of the spiked eggnog, or he and Octavia celebrating alone.

This Christmas was like a celebration out of a fairytale. Clarke had out done herself with the decorations, although he had put them up for her. She'd been baking almost nonstop, and the house smelled exactly as it should at this time of year- of gingerbread and cinnamon.

He felt like for the first time he was going to be able to give his sister a real Christmas, and he had Clarke to thank for that. They'd always had plenty of presents, he'd made sure of that, but this year just felt different- it felt more like family and home.

Bellamy felt two arms wrap around him, her fingers locking over his stomach as her head came to rest at the middle of his back.

"You were thinking awfully loud over here," Clarke murmured into his sweater.

Bellamy turned, kissing her on the forehead, "I was just thinking that this will be the best Christmas O and I have ever had."

He watched as sadness crept into Clarke's gaze, her hold on him tightening, "I'm sorry you didn't have a happy childhood."

Bellamy shrugged, "I'm just happy I was able to make things better for O. I wouldn't have wanted any of what I experienced for her."

"You're an amazing father, Bell," Clarke said with a grin, tilting her head, "and I can't wait until we have a little dark haired boy just like you."

He laughed at that, kissing her soundly before resting his forehead against hers, "I don't know. I was hoping we'd try for a little blonde haired girl just like her mother."

Clarke hugged him tight, smiling against his chest. She didn't know how he always knew just what to say. Thinking back on her life with Finn, her ex had always wanted a boy. At the time she had too. She'd wanted to give her husband what he wanted, but in her heart she'd always wanted a little girl. To hear Bellamy voice her thoughts, it just made her feel excited for their future.

"Well, I have to get back to the kitchen. Why don't you come assist me," Clarke grinned, watching as Bellamy's signature Blake smirk tilted his lips.

"Mmmm," he hummed, nuzzling her neck, "I think that's a marvelous idea."

Later, Clarke briefly regretted asking Bellamy to help her in the kitchen- not because he wasn't a help, but because he was a beautiful distraction. Her hands kept finding reasons to reach out and touch him, a bit of flour on his cheek, or a smudge of chocolate on his lip. Her eyes followed his every movement, lips curving in a smile as he concentrated on a recipe.

Raven entered without her knowing, and when she looked up her friend was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're so gross," Raven mouthed with a wink.

"So are you," Clarke mouthed back, wrinkling her nose.

Raven laughed out loud, startling Bellamy.

"How long have you been here," he asked, wiping the flour from his hands with a nearby towel.

"Not long, but long enough," Raven smirked.

"Ooookay," Bellamy said, rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath.

"Are the kids ready for dinner? I think we're just about done in here," Clarke said, her gaze once again drawn to Bellamy.

"Yeah," Raven said with a shake of her head, "They're ready. Are you two going to stop making goo-goo eyes at each other?"

Clarke blushed, "Just get the kids, Rae."

"Fine, I'm going," Raven huffed.

Soon the kids, along with Abby and Kane, came marching into the house discarding coats and scarves with faces wreathed in smiles. Wick and AJ were in deep discussion about the sled, the engineer's enthusiasm matching that of the little boy's.

"We're starving," Octavia groaned as she entered the kitchen, walking up to Clarke and wrapping her arms around the woman.

Clarke hugged her close, smoothing a few fly away brown curls away from her face.

"Well you're brother and I have dinner almost finished. Why don't you kids set the table?"

"Yes mam," Lincoln called, ushering AJ to the sink to wash their hands.

100100100100100100100

Later, after dinner had been finished and put away, Clarke sat curled against Bellamy's side on the couch. Her mother and Kane sat on the love seat, and Wick and Raven had occupied the recliner.

They all listened in rapt attention as AJ read The Night Before Christmas, his voice dipping and swaying with the rhyme. His blue eyes were trained on the pages, one small finger following the path of the sentences the way he'd been taught.

"Very good, little man," Bellamy praised when he'd finished, the boy crawling into his lap.

Clarke kissed her son, "Now it's time for bed."

"Awww, Mom," AJ whined, "I want to stay up with everyone else."

"We're going to be soon," Bellamy promised, tousling his hair.

"Alright," the boy conceded, "Goodnight."

"Give everyone hugs, then off to bed," Clarke said, accepting her hug as he moved on to Abby and Kane.

When he'd made his way back to Clarke and Bellamy, he gave a little bow and a flurried "Goodnight" before racing for the stairs.

"He's such a little rascal," Abby said with a chuckle, "A lot like you at that age."

"Oh do tell," Bellamy smirked, tugging Clarke closer.

"The demure young woman you see before you, was once a little girl who absolutely hated to go to bed. I would try everything I knew to bribe her, entice her, or threaten her to get her up to her room. I could never do anything to budge her, but Jake was the expert. He would promise her a bedtime story, and away she'd go following him up the stairs. I'd stand just outside her door and listen to him as he performed different voices, and waved his hands around like a mad man. She loved it though."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Clarke grinned, "Bellamy is a marvelous story teller. In fact some of the tales AJ was spouting earlier were adaptations of a few of Bellamy's stories."

"Oh yeah," Octavia smiled, "Bell's the best."

"I don't know," Wick said, tapping his chin, "I always thought I was the best."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Kyle, you know I love you, but anything right brain related has never really been your forte…"

"Hey! I can be right brained," Wick argued, "Just the other day I was rebellious and wore two different colored socks!"

Raven stared at him for a moment before deadpanning, "One was black and the other was blue wasn't it?"

Wick was quiet for a moment, and then sighed, "Fine, but it was dark and I couldn't see!"

Everyone burst out laughing, Kyle's face turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Don't feel bad, Wick," Clarke said, "Bellamy wore a t-shirt backwards for three hours the other day."

"I was tired," Bellamy said in his own defense, "And it was dark in my room!"

"But you should have been able to feel it," Clarke argued.

"We can't all be perfect, Princess," he said, arms folded and a childish pout forming at his lips.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I love you even though you don't know how to dress yourself," Clarke said, her voice sticky sweet as she patted his arm.

"Ugh, women!" Bellamy and Wick said in unison.

"I think we should be heading home," Abby said, turning to Kane after the laughter had died down.

"Thanks for coming," Clarke said as she followed them to the door.

"Thanks for the invite," Abby smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Bellamy called from the living room just before the door shut.

"Time for us to head out too, my love," Raven said as she stood, pulling Wick with her, "I've still got presents to wrap…"

"Shame, shame," Clarke smirked, plopping down next to Bellamy.

"Oh you're one to talk," Raven said with a shake of her head, "I remember years when I was forced to stay up all night with you to wrap the boys' gifts because you hadn't done any of it!"

"It was only like once or twice," Clarke retorted.

"Liar," Raven muttered before bending to kiss Clarke on the cheek, "We'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early."

"Bye Aunt Rae! Bye Uncle Wick," Lincoln called as the couple left.

"Alright, time for bed," Clarke declared after the door was locked for the night, "AJ is going to be up early wanting to open presents."

Both teens said their goodnights before shuffling off to their rooms, leaving the adults alone. Clarke sighed, cuddling into Bellamy's side as she laid her head ear over his heart to listen to the steady thrumming.

"Bed time, Princess," Bellamy whispered.

"Goodnight, Bell," Clarke said, kissing his jaw before making her way to her room.

100100100100100100100

True to form, AJ woke up at ten after six running through the house yelling, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Clarke and Lincoln came from their rooms, Octavia close behind Clarke. They all watched as the little boy raced down the stairs to wake up Bellamy, only to find him in the kitchen with freshly made muffins.

Clarke called Raven, and she and Wick arrived just fifteen minutes later laden down with presents for the kids. Abby and Kane would come by for lunch, so the kids were turned loose on the presents while the adults huddled over strong cups of coffee.

As Clarke watched Bellamy with her sons, she couldn't help but think that she'd never been happier. This was the family she'd wanted her whole life, and a big part of it was due to Bellamy.

She knelt down behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest, and rested her chin on his shoulder. She watched as AJ opened one present after another, expressing excitement, gratitude, and then excitement again.

"I love you, Clarke," Bellamy whispered, his hands coming to rest over hers where they lay against his chest.

"I love you too, Bellamy, so much," she replied, her heart overflowing with love for her family.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **A BIG thank you to all of you who've been reviewing! I'm so sorry I haven't been diligent in getting back to you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woohoo! Look at me go! Another update! :D I'm so sorry I've not been more faithful with this guys! I've had an interesting past two months… I don't want to bore you with all of the gory details, but I will give you a bit of advice for all of the ladies out there. Never put up with any man who puts down your writing, or your love to read for that matter! The things we hold closest to our hearts are what make us who we are and if he can't accept that then he doesn't deserve you. Ok, rant over… lol Enjoy the chapter y'all! :D**

 **Chapter 22**

After bringing in the New Year Clarke could tell that something was bothering Bellamy, and whatever it was must be catching because the kids had started mimicking his strange behavior.

She was barely allowed to go to the bathroom by herself! She'd had to sit and chat with Bellamy through the door as she shaved her legs one night. She had gone upstairs to take a nice long soak in the bath, and after settling in- surrounded by lavender scented bubbles- she heard his voice through the door.

"You ok in there, Princess," he called, and she could just picture him hovering at the door with his ear pressed against it.

"I'm fine, Bell, just trying to get a little peace and quiet," Clarke chuckled, hoping he'd take a hint.

"Oh, ok. I'll just be on the bed if you need me."

Then she heard the TV come on, some weird history special about Alexander the Great. Part of her found it endearing, but a very minute part of her wanted to sink beneath the bubbles in aggravation.

Now she lay on the couch, Bellamy massaging her feet while the boys and Octavia quietly pieced together a puzzle on the coffee table. Clarke had declared that she was going to commandeer the living room and watch a Hallmark movie. She'd expected them to scatter, each going to their own thing…

She had been very wrong. One after one they'd all congregated around her. She didn't mind that they wanted to be with her, but what she did mind was the constancy of it. She felt that she had no time to herself, and she was almost glad that they would all be out of the house tomorrow.

Clarke was just about to get up and make some coffee in the kitchen, knowing Bellamy was bound to follow, when the door opened. Raven and Wick came in stomping the mud from their shoes as they shed coats and scarves.

"Is it movie night," Raven called, her cheeks ruddy from the cold.

"Yes it is, why don't you help me with the coffee and hot cocoa in the kitchen," Clarke yelled, scrambling from the couch.

Raven shared a bemused look with Wick before falling her friend, leaning her hip against the counter as a smirk stole over her lips.

"He's hovering isn't he," Raven chuckled.

"Yes," Clarke moaned, "He sits outside the door while I shower, Rae! I can't even pee in peace!"

Raven doubled over, gasping for breath as she laughed, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was, but-" Clarke started to say when Bellamy walked in.

Raven looked like she was about to explode, her eyes twinkling as she quickly coughed to cover her laughing fit. Clarke rolled her eyes, turning back to the coffee pot.

"Bellamy, I think they've got it handled," Wick said, right on his heels, "I don't think we'll be much help."

Bellamy looked sheepish, but sat down in one of the stools anyway.

"I love you, Bell, but you're driving me crazy," Clarke said, turning around to face him.

"What am I doing," he asked, utterly confused.

"You are right next to me all the time, and I love being near you- but I'm worried. I have no idea why you suddenly seem to think I can't be alone for one second. You've even got the kids spooked," Clarke said, her arms spread wide in pleading.

Bellamy sighed, "I don't want to go back to work and leave you alone."

"I'll be fine," she told him, "I'm safe here."

"And you were safe the last time he came here," Bellamy bellowed.

"Shhh," Clarke hissed, "This is different."

"Oh and why exactly is this time different," Bellamy growled, stepping closer.

"You're here 24/7 Bellamy, hovering like a raging Grizzly! Even Finn's not dumb enough to try anything," Clarke said.

"But what about when I'm not here," Bellamy asked, fear clearly written in his dark eyes.

"You're just a phone call away, as is Raven and Wick and Kane or my mother," Clarke reasoned, "I'm safe, Bell."

"I can't take the chance," he said with a shake of his head, "I'm not going through that again Clarke."

"I know you're scared, baby," Clarke said, her hands moving up and down his strong arms in a comforting gesture, "But you can't put our lives on hold. You have to go back to work and the kids have to go back to school, and in another week I'll be back to my old routine too. It's going to be ok."

Bellamy relaxed against her, his weight pressing her back into the counter. She didn't mind though, he needed this. His face was buried in her neck, his body bowed to wrap around hers as her hands moved up and down his spine.

"Promise me you won't take any chances," he whispered.

"I promise," Clarke agreed, "I'll call you if anything suspicious happens."

100100100100100100100

Clarke waved as Bellamy and the kids pulled away in his truck. He'd been hesitant to leave that morning, but she'd shoved him out the door with a kiss and thermos of coffee.

"Trust me," she whispered.

"You aren't the problem," he replied, clenching his jaw.

Now she sat alone on the couch, flipping through the channels with a mug of hot cocoa warming her hands. Her fuzzy socks kept her toes toasty, and Bellamy's sweatshirt gave some much-needed comfort.

She missed him more than she thought she would, him and his constant hovering. She shook her head, settling in to watch her favorite cooking show. She'd just taken a sip of her cocoa when a scratching noise sounded at the window.

Clarke whirled to stare at the window, her heart hammering in her chest. She calmed slightly when she saw the bird staring back at her, but it took several minutes for her heart to return to a normal rhythm.

Her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't hold the mug, so she set it aside and thought about calling Bellamy. It was ten o'clock, his planning period, but she didn't want to scare him because she knew her voice would give her away.

"Get a grip Griffin," she murmured to herself, forcing her attention back to the television.

She'd just gotten settled in again, cuddled up with a blanket over her shoulders, when she heard a crash upstairs. She jumped, throwing the afghan off as she gripped her phone.

Clarke looked around for the baseball bat. Then another crash sounded and she was trying to remember where Bellamy said he put his pistol. She had started dialing his number when she heard feet on the stairs, her gaze meeting Finn's frenzied blue eyes.

"Hello, Princess," he smiled, sending a shiver down her spine.

"What are you doing here, Finn," Clarke asked, even though she knew the answer.

"We've had this discussion, Clarke. You're mine. You pledged yourself to me," he said, toying with the gun in his hands.

"We were young Finn, and I might have pledged myself to you but you didn't remain faithful to those vows," Clarke said.

"I made a mistake, Clarke. One little mistake, but you ruined our lives. We could've been happy if you wouldn't have made such a mess of things," Finn snapped.

"I'm the one who made a mess," Clarke argued, "You're the one who beat me black and blue after I found out what you really were!"

"You had to learn your lesson. It didn't have to be that way; you brought those consequences upon yourself."

He took the final step, only ten feet from her now. Clarke wanted to run, but she knew she would never be fast enough. She chanced a glance down at her phone, and decided that it was her only hope.

She had dialed and was bringing the phone up to her ear when he grabbed her. His fingers closed around her wrist in a vice lick grip as he pulled the phone from her hand.

"Calling your watchdog, I see," Finn hissed, "Well he's not going to do you any good his time."

Then he caught sight of the ring on her finger, his features contorting with rage.

"You're not going to do this to me, Clarke," he said shaking his head, "I'm not going to let this happen."

Clarke struggled against his grip, "What about your son? Are you going to deprive him of his mother?!"

"For all I know that kid isn't even mine," Finn snarled, "You, on the other hand, are mine."

Just then a knock sounded at the door, and Clarke hoped beyond hope that it was Bellamy. She looked at Finn to find him glaring at the entryway, his face twitching.

"Go answer it," he said, "Get rid of whoever it is."

Clarke scurried to the door, opening it to find Raven standing on the other side.

"Hey, Bellamy told me to come check on you. He said he thought he missed a call from you. He didn't want to hover, so he sent me," Raven said, trying to squeeze passed Clarke and glaring when she couldn't," What are you doing?"

"You need to leave, Raven," Clarke said, her eyes begging her friend to understand.

"I'm not leaving Clarke, I have to call him back and let him talk to you," Raven said as she finally pushed her way into the house- stopping short when she saw Finn.

"Well, well, well," Finn mocked, "If it isn't my little whore? How are you Raven?"

"You," Raven growled, "Do you have any idea how much hurt you've caused this family?"

"We're a family now, are we," Finn chuckled.

"Not you scumbag," she snarled, "You lost that right a long time ago."

"Well I'm taking back what's mine, but sadly I can't have any witnesses," Finn said, "So I guess that means you have to die."

"No," Clarke yelled, jumping between Raven and Finn's gun, "Don't hurt her, Finn, please."

"You see, here's the thing Princess," Finn began, waving his gun for emphasis, "Your friend has placed me in an interesting position. I can't let Blake have what's mine, so my only alternative is to kill you both. So choose Clarke. Do I just kill her, or do I kill you both?"

Clarke looked at Raven, "Just kill me, Finn. I'm the one you want to punish. Let Raven go. She's suffered enough because of us."

"Clarke, no," Raven begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Us," Finn whispered, "I like the sound of that. You know Clarke, we might not have been much in life, but I guarantee we'll be remembered in death."

At this, Clarke felt her heart shatter in her chest. She felt his fingers close entwine with hers, and all she wanted was to be able to see Bellamy and her kids one last time.

She looked at Raven where she stood frozen in fear, and Clarke smiled. At least she'd been able to save her best friend.

"Take care of them for me," she whispered, her eyes stinging with her tears.

"No, Clarke," Raven sobbed, "They need you."

"Tell them I love them," Clarke said as Finn raised the gun.

She closed her eyes waiting. Her mind filled with images of those she loved, finally settling on Bellamy's smiling face as the gun went off…

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! It brightens up my day to hear from y'all! :)**

 **Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well here's the update I promised! I hope y'all like it! :D**

 **Chapter 23**

Bellamy was sitting at his desk in his office, Murphy and Miller looking over equipment and taking inventory of what they had and what they would need before next season. He looked down at the potential roster for next season, grimacing at the list of upcoming freshman.

He allowed his mind to wander, for the thousandth time, to Clarke. He glanced at his phone, thinking about calling her. He couldn't do that, she'd only complain he was hovering. So, he did the next best thing and called Raven.

However, that had been at least thirty minutes ago and she should have made it to the house and called him back by now. He was reaching for his phone, having decided to just break down and call Clarke, when his office door banged open and Kyle Wick barged in.

"We need to go," Wick panted, his eyes wild.

"What's happened," Bellamy asked, grabbing his coat as Miller and Murphy did the same.

"Raven just called and Finn as at your place. She hung up before I could convince her to wait for us."

Bellamy didn't take time to answer, he just took off at a dead run for his truck- Wick on his heels. He peeled out of the parking lot, praying that he wouldn't be too late. He had no idea what he planned to do when he got there; all he knew was that he had to get to Clarke.

He pulled up to the house, barely getting the truck in park before he ran for the door. He had enough common sense to stop, and look inside before busting down the door. He needed to know what he was walking into.

Bellamy peered in the window, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach as white-hot rage coursed through his veins. He faintly heard Wick's truck pull into the drive, but he was already moving again.

He rushed into the living room, barreling into Finn- his ears ringing at the loud report of the pistol. He quickly found Clarke, making sure she was unhurt, before he did what he'd wanted to do for weeks.

Bellamy felt like he was in red haze. He didn't even feel the burn in his knuckles as his fists connected with Finn's face again and again. He blocked out every sound, his sole focus on the man who'd tried to hurt the woman he loved.

It felt like an eternity before a sound dragged him from his rage induced fog. He looked down, Finn's face bloodied and bruised. He looked around, his gaze coming to rest on Clarke where she stood sobbing, begging him to stop.

He jumped away from the man he was sure he'd just killed, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall. He looked at his hands covered in blood, looking around the room to find Wick and Raven staring at him with wide eyes.

Bellamy felt his breathing accelerate, shaking his head as Clarke rushed towards him. She fell to her knees beside him, taking his face in her hands.

"Bellamy," she sobbed.

"What have I done," he breathed, "I'm a monster."

"No, don't say that," Clarke cried, "You saved me!"

Bellamy was about to answer when a deep searing pain in his stomach caught his attention. He looked down, mesmerized by the bright red staining his shirt.

"Princess," he whispered as he slumped over.

Clarke grabbed for the first thing she could find, which happened to be her sweatshirt, and applied pressure to his wound. She swiped at the tears on her cheeks, smearing blood across her skin, her breath coming in choppy gasps.

She had never felt more helpless. She looked up to find Raven and Wick standing a few feet away, Murphy and Miller standing in the doorway their mouths agape.

"Call 911," she ordered, trying to keep her voice even.

She watched as Raven pulled out her phone, beginning to pace as she spoke to the dispatcher.

"Looks like I ended him for you, Princess," Finn spat.

"Shut up, Finn," Clarke snarled, watching as his eyes widened.

Just then her mother came running into the house.

"Clarke, we heard-" Abby said, coming to a halt when she saw Bellamy.

"Please Mom, please help him," Clarke pled.

Abby displaced her, checking his vitals, "His pulse is thready, but he's going to pull through Clarke. I'll make sure he has the best care. Marcus, get my phone and call Dr. Donald Reynolds. Tell him to get here as quickly as possible."

A dark chuckle sounded from the other side of the room, "Fancy surgeon's not going to do him any good," Finn taunted.

Something in Clarke snapped, and before anyone knew what was happening she had scrambled to her feet and moved to stand over Finn. The pistol in her hands was cold, an unfamiliar weight that should have terrified her but she was too angry to feel fear.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Clarke said, her voice cold.

"You won't shoot me," Finn said with a broken smile.

"You shot him," she said, tears streaming anew down her cheeks, "You've taken so much from me, but you won't take him!"

"I've already done just that," Finn replied, "He's slipping away, Clarke."

Clarke felt like her whole world was crashing down around her. She looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, his blood everywhere. She could hear the faint sound of the ambulance sirens. Then she looked back at Finn.

She pulled back the hammer with a sickening click, watching as his eyes widened and the color drained from his cheeks.

"You never should have come back, Finn," Clarke whispered, "But I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again."

Raven didn't know what to do.

"Clarke don't do this," she begged.

This had no affect; Clarke still aimed the pistol at Finn- unwavering. Raven looked at Wick, begging him to do something.

"Clarke think about this," he said evenly, "the kids need you."

But Clarke didn't budge. She kept the gun trained on Finn.

"I need you too, Princess," Bellamy slurred, bringing her round, "He's not worth you going to prison. I don't think you'd look good in orange."

Clarke gave a gasping sob, the gun falling to her side. Wick rushed forward, taking it from her hand as she rushed to Bellamy's side- taking his hand in her own.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered.

"Are you kidding," Bellamy gasped, "A little bullet won't phase me."

"Shhh, don't talk," Clarke cooed, kissing him softly.

The paramedics came in then, and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. She could hear her mother giving orders as Bellamy was gently transferred to a gurney. She kept hold of his hand as they put him in the ambulance, only letting go when her mother displaced her.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Abby said as the doors shut.

"Come on, Clarke," Miller said behind her, "We'll drive you."

She hopped in his truck with he and Murphy, thankful when they were following in the ambulance's wake- their emergency flashers blinking.

When they got to the hospital Clarke didn't know what to do. She couldn't sit still, squirming in her seat until she finally got up to pace. Murphy brought her coffee, but she refused. She was jittery enough without the need for caffeine.

About an hour later Raven showed up with the kids. AJ clung to Wick, and Octavia looked like death warmed over. Her bright, expressive eyes were dull and rimmed in red.

Clarke opened her arms, holding the girl close as she sobbed.

"What if he dies," Octavia whispered, her hands fisted in Clarke's jacket.

"Shhh, that's not going to happen," Clarke assured her, stroking her hair.

"But what if it does, Clarke," Octavia asked, pulling back so they were face to face.

"You'll stay with me. We're family, O, and no matter what happens we'll get through this," Clarke said, hugging her again.

They stood there for what seemed like hours until both their tears were spent. Clarke turned to find Lincoln sitting by Raven, his hand clutching hers as he stared into space. She could tell he'd been crying.

She sat down beside him, Octavia taking the seat next to her as AJ crawled into her lap. Soon, O's head came to rest on her shoulder and her soft even breathing filled the quiet waiting room.

Clarke thought she was going to go crazy. It felt like it had been an eternity since Bellamy had been taken into surgery and she didn't know how much longer she could go without knowing.

She deposited AJ in Wick's lap, and quickly switched places with Lincoln so he could care for Octavia. She walked to the nurse's desk, the woman giving her a pitying look.

"Do you know anything," Clarke asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Mrs. Griffin. We won't know anything until the doctor comes from surgery."

Clarke nodded, walking back to where her family huddled together.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Clarke," Miller asked for the hundredth time.

"No thank you, Nate," she said as she began her pacing again.

"Clarke," Octavia said drowsily, "How is he?"

"We still don't know, sweetheart," Clarke replied.

"Momma, I'm hungry," AJ grumbled.

"I am too, Mom," Lincoln said.

"Why don't all of you go down and get something to eat. You can bring me something back," Clarke suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Wick said, rising from his seat with AJ's hand clasped in his.

Clarke watched all them go, finally sitting down. It was so much easier when they weren't there. She could manage her pain better if she felt like she didn't have to hide it.

She leaned forward, her face covered by her hands. She tried to convince herself that he would be alright, that this was somehow just a terrible dream and she would wake up tomorrow and he would be standing in the kitchen with the paper and his coffee like always.

The police had informed her three hours ago that Finn had been treated and taken into custody. They'd taken her and Raven's statements, and the attorney said the case was pretty open and shut. Finn wouldn't be able to hurt them anymore.

As Clarke sat in the silence she couldn't help the guilt that niggled at the back of her mind. After this part of her wished she'd never met Bellamy. If he'd never walked into her life then this wouldn't have happened.

She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. If he died she didn't know how she was going to keep going. She didn't even know how she'd lived her life before him. The last six months he'd become so ingrained in her life that she could barely remember what her life was like before he walked into it.

"Family of Bellamy Blake!"

Clarke's head shot up, and she jumped to her feet and ran for the nurse's station.

"What's happened," Clarke asked, her voice quivering, "Is he ok?"

"The doctor will see you in the conference room," the nurse told her, pointing to a door off to the right.

Clarke nodded, asking the woman to tell her family where she was when they got back before dashing for the little conference room. She opened the door and found her mother standing with an older man who looked to be in his early 60's.

"Miss Griffin," he said, extending his hand.

Clarke ignored it, "How is he? Please, tell me about Bellamy."

The doctor took a deep breath, "His surgery was a success. He's lost a lot of blood and had extensive internal damage but we've taken care of all that. He's in recovery right now, and he'll be placed in a room in ICU in the next hour. I'll come for you and you can see him when he's been settled."

Clarke gave a sigh of relief, tears coursing down her cheeks, "Thank you so much."

"He's a very strong man. A lesser man would have died in the ambulance," Dr. Reynolds smiled.

"He's my miracle," Clarke smiled through her tears.

"That he is. I'll let you tell your family the good news, and I'll send a nurse for you when he's ready."

"Thank you again, Dr. Reynolds," Clarke grinned, extending her hand.

"You're welcome," the man said, shaking her hand and then leaving with a little wave.

Clarke hugged her mother, and then rushed back into the waiting room to find her family waiting for her. She couldn't contain her smile, her heart feeling so light she was sure she could fly.

"He's going to be fine. The surgery was a success and they'll let us see him after he's been settled in a room," Clarke cried.

"Thank goodness," Wick sighed, hugging Raven and AJ to him.

Octavia raced to Clarke, throwing her arms around her neck.

"I love you, Clarke," the girl whispered, "Thank you for loving my brother."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

 **Thanks to all of my guest reviewers! Y'all are awesome and so encouraging! Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story! It means the world to me! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are absolutely amazing in the support and encouragement you give me! So, I hope you enjoy this shameless bit of Bellarke fluff, and I'm so so so sorry that my updating has been so sporadic! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 24**

Clarke pulled up in front of the house, putting the truck in park as she waved to her family standing on the porch. Bellamy was asleep in the passenger seat, and she couldn't help but smile and be so grateful that he was here drooling on himself.

From the moment she'd arrived at the hospital that night she'd been sure that she'd lost him- sure that life had dealt another soul crushing blow, but this time she knew she couldn't recover. If she lived to be one hundred she would never forget the feeling she had when she walked into that room and saw him hooked up to all those machines, the noises, and the paleness of his skin.

She'd sat down beside him and didn't leave for four days. He was in and out of consciousness, but the doctors and nurses assured her it was normal as his body struggled to mend itself. It was the longest wait of her life, and she was sure she'd go crazy.

Then one morning she'd awakened to a gentle squeeze of his hand, his dark brown eyes clear and alert as he stared down at her. She'd laughed and cried, kissing him for all she was worth before a grinning nurse interrupted them.

The rest of their stay was smoother from there. Bellamy was transferred to a regular room, and each day grew stronger and more persistent in his belief that he could go home.

It had taken every ounce of fortitude Clarke possessed to put her foot down and insist that he stay until the doctor cleared him to go home. Thankfully visits from the kids made things easier, and Wick would stay and pacify him while she ran home to get a real shower and pack up more clothes.

Raven had been her lifesaver! She took the kids to school, kept them calm through the whole ordeal, and handled the mountain of laundry Clarke seemed to accumulate. Clarke didn't need to worry about things at home because she knew her friend had it covered, so she was free to keep all her focus on Bellamy and his recovery.

When the doctor finally gave the ok, at around ten the night before, Clarke had never been happier. Bellamy's discharge papers were waiting for them when the nurse woke him up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. Turns out that wasn't such a bad thing since it took nearly an hour to get him showered, thirty minutes for him to eat, and the rest of the time to get the papers processed so they could leave at around eight.

Seeing the house and their family, Clarke was just thankful to be home and unbelievably ready for a good night's rest for both of them. Neither had slept well at the hospital, and she was amazed he could sleep slouched in the car.

She felt a gentle hand on hers where it rested on the steering wheel, and looked over to find Bellamy staring at her. It was then she realized that she was crying, her cheeks soaked with her tears.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to be home," Bellamy said with a soft smile as he tenderly wiped away her tears.

"I could have lost you," Clarke whimpered, the full force of what could have happened finally hitting her. She hadn't really had time to let it sink in over the past few weeks, but now it rolled over her in waves of agony.

"But you didn't," Bellamy said as he pulled her to him, running his fingers through her hair, "I'm here, I'm alive, and it's all going to be ok."

Clarke nodded against his shoulder, taking a deep breath before leaning back and cleaning away the evidence of her break down. She gave him a tremulous smile, taking in his every feature as though she hadn't already committed him to memory long ago.

She exited the truck, going around to help him. He was a little shaky, but much stronger than he had been and his coloring was normal- his skin the baked bronze she loved instead of the pasty white that had scared the life out of her.

The kids came running, all smiles and full of stories.

"Hold it," Clarke said with a shake of her head, "There'll be plenty of time for that when everyone is settled."

"Awww, Mom," All three chorused.

"Yeah, Mom, why'd you have to ruin all the fun," Bellamy asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Because you and I are going to bed because I'm exhausted and if memory serves you're the one who slept all the way home and you've got some spit on your face," Clarke said as she wiped at the corner of his mouth.

Bellamy's cheeks heated, "I think you're right, I am a bit tired."

"I thought so," Clarke said as she kissed the place her thumb had just brushed moments ago.

"Ick, Moooom," AJ whined, "Do you have to kiss Dad in public?"

Clarke's eyes widened as she stared at Bellamy, "Dad," they both asked in unison.

"Yeah, Dad," AJ said as though it was perfectly clear, "Dads love Moms, and Bellamy loves Mom, so that makes him a Dad…"

Everyone laughed at AJ's logic.

"You got that right, Sport," Bellamy grinned as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Alright, everyone in out of the cold," Raven shouted, "We don't want Dad to get sick!"

Clarke and Bellamy followed the kids at a much slower pace, hand in hand as they entered the house and collided with warmth and peace that came from finally being home.

"Wick, go get the suitcases. Kids go get cleaned up so you can help me with supper," Raven ordered before turning to Clarke and Bellamy, "And you two get straight to bed before you both fall over…"

"I don't think I'll argue with that," Bellamy wheezed, "I'm bushed."

"I'll get him settled and be down to-" Clarke began before Raven cut her off.

"Nope, you're going to rest too," the brunette said as she gently pushed them to the stairs, "I'll bring supper to you."

"Thanks, Rae," Clarke smiled, taking Bellamy's hand.

"You're welcome, now scoot," Raven said in mock severity.

Clarke helped Bellamy up the stairs, both of them winded by the time they reached the top. She led him into her bedroom where they both sat down on the edge of the bed in silence as they caught their breath.

"I think I could sleep for a week," Bellamy said, his eyes drooping.

"You probably need to. As silly as it sounds, hospitals aren't really a great place to rest," Clarke replied squeezing his hand.

"You look a bit worn yourself, Princess," Bellamy said, concern evident in his tone.

"I'll be fine after a good night's rest," Clarke said with a smile, "First I'm going to get this gunk off my face. I never knew mascara could hold up to three days of hospital wear and tear. Good thing I bought waterproof."

"You do look a bit coon-ish…" Bellamy remarked, taking in the dark smudges of makeup.

"Gee thanks," Clarke said with a shake of her head as she headed to the bathroom, "Don't fall asleep while I'm gone!"

After the bathroom door closed, Bellamy lay back on the bed. He needed some relief from the fatigue causing his eyes to burn, so he closed them for what he thought was just a few minutes.

When next he opened them, Wick was bringing in the suitcases and Clarke was fresh faced and dressed in a pair of soft pajamas. He listened as she thanked Kyle with a wave and a smile before turning back to their luggage with a sigh.

"Don't mess with that tonight, Princess," he mumbled still half asleep.

"I'm just going to get you something clean to sleep in and sort out the dirty clothes then I'll be done," Clarke answered, laying a pair of clean pajama pants near him on the bed.

Bellamy groaned as he got up, instantly regretting it when her head snapped around and worry creased her forehead.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "Just a little sore."

After he'd finished in the bathroom, he came back to see that Clarke had neatly separated their dirty clothes by color but not by owner. He grinned to himself thinking he could get used to seeing their clothes mingled together in piles of domestic bliss.

He found the woman herself already in bed, snuggled up and facing his side of the bed. He gingerly lowered himself to the mattress, wincing as he lay down beside her. He'd expected her to curl against him like she always did when they were near, but instead she stayed on her side of the bed unmoving.

"What are you doing," Bellamy asked, rolling to face her.

"What do you mean," Clarke said confusedly.

"I mean why are you a touch me not all of the sudden," Bellamy groused, "You act like I've got cooties or something."

Clarke laughed at this before sobering, "I don't want to hurt you, Bell."

"You're not going to hurt me, Clarke," Bellamy said seriously, frowning when she didn't move.

Before Clarke could even comprehend what he was doing his arms snaked out around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. She squeaked, trying not to wriggle in her surprise for fear of hurting him.

"You can't do that Bellamy," she admonished.

"Yes I can," he argued, "I'm the Dad, remember?"

Clarke couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips, her body relaxing against him.

"Fine, but tell me when or if you're uncomfortable," she said already becoming drowsy.

"No chance of that," Bellamy replied, pressing a kiss to her hair.

100100100100100100100

Clarke woke to something tickling her face. She tried to bat it away, but it persisted and was followed by a deep chuckle she would know anywhere. She opened first one eye and then the other, glaring at Bellamy Blake for all she was worth.

"What are you doing," she grumbled, scrunching her nose.

"Waking you up," Bellamy smirked.

"I see that, but why," Clarke demanded.

"It's past noon, Princess," he answered, her eyes growing wide.

"We slept that long!"

"No, you slept that long," Bellamy replied, "I've been up for hours."

"Yeah right," Clarke ran a hand down her face trying to dispel the sleep that still threatened to pull her under.

"I'm going to take a shower," Bellamy told her, his gait slow and stilted as he walked to the bathroom.

She lay there in the quiet listening as the water turned on. The kids were at school, Raven and Wick were at work, and they were home alone. She should probably get some laundry done while she could. They would need to spend some time with the kids when they got home.

Clarke pulled herself from the bed, walking to her piles of laundry. She pulled her hamper out from the corner and filled it with one load before heading to the laundry room.

After the washer was spinning happily, she decided to see if she could rustle up some lunch. Neither she nor Bellamy had eaten the night before and she was starving.

She searched the cabinets and found two cans of chicken noodle soup. It probably wasn't what Bellamy had in mind, but it was what sounded good. She poured both cans into a pan to heat up on the stove.

When lunch was finished, she carried the tray back up to the bedroom to find Bellamy laying in bed white faced and gasping. She was so frightened she nearly dropped the food before she could set it on the dresser.

"What happened? Are you ok," Clarke asked, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine, I just didn't know how much that shower would take out of me."

"Do you feel like eating something?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Bellamy said as he struggled to sit up.

Clarke quickly placed some more pillows at his back before setting the tray in his lap. For a moment he just stared down at the soup, looking neither pleased nor disgusted.

"Is that ok," she asked finally.

"Yeah, it smells really good," Bellamy replied, spooning some into his mouth.

Clarke took her bowl and settled beside him on the bed and reached for the remote. She flipped through the channels until she found Bellamy's favorite, grinning as his eyes lit up at the opening credits of a documentary about the Greek Spartans.

Bellamy was silent for a few moments, slurping his soup with his eyes glued to the television before he turned to look at Clarke. The past twenty-four hours had proved something to him that he'd known all along.

"I want to get married," he blurted.

Clarke looked up from her soup, fixing him with a confused look.

"Yes, I believe that's why you asked me to marry you," she said with a smirk.

"No, I mean I don't want to wait anymore. I want to get married as soon as possible!"

Clarke's eyes widened, her mouth dropping opened, "We haven't even set a date and you're already moving it up?"

"I know it's sudden," Bellamy began, "but after all that's happened, I just want us to be together. I want a forever with you, Clarke Griffin. I want to wake up with you every morning, and I want your face to be the last thing I see before I close my eyes each night. I want to adopt AJ, but I don't want to stop there. I want more little blonde heads running around this house. I want a life with you, Princess, and I don't want to wait months down the road."

Clarke couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes, "There's just one problem…"

She wanted to laugh at Bellamy's fearful expression as he asked, "What?"

"I want our kids to look like you," she whispered before she claimed his lips with her own.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out! This will be the last chapter before the epilogue! I can't believe this story is almost wrapped up! I hope y'all have enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing! Y'all are the best readers a girl could as for! So I give you Bellarke fluff! :)**

 **Chapter 25**

Clarke stood at her bedroom window looking out over the backyard. White chairs shone in the early afternoon light, pink roses scattered here and there as Raven ran around like a master wedding planner pointing this way and that as she told Murphy and Miller where she wanted everything.

Everyone had been so excited when they'd shared their news a little over two months ago. The kids had hugged them fiercely, AJ grinning broadly as he used his new favorite word- a word he'd never been able to use until Bellamy came into their lives- Dad.

Clarke smiled at the memory, the memory tucked safely in her heart for all time. She would never forget the look in Octavia's eyes as she held her hand, the teen's words bringing tears to her eyes.

"We've always wanted a family, now we're finally going to get our wish."

Raven had cried the moment Lincoln had smiled, a weight lifted from his young shoulders. He'd always taken on too much, worried too much. He'd thought it his responsibility to keep his mother and younger brother safe, but now he didn't have to worry any longer because Bellamy would take over from here.

Clarke turned when she heard a soft knock at her door, smiling as Octavia entered.

"Rae is going to kill someone if everything isn't perfect," O chuckled as she moved to sit on the bed.

Clarke laughed, "Many wouldn't think it, but Raven is a perfectionist. Everything has to be just so!"

"Oh I believe it," Octavia grinned, "Gotta love Wick though, he kinda calms the crazy."

"Yes he does," Clarke agreed, "Those two are a matching set if I ever saw one."

"A lot like someone else I know," Octavia said with a wink.

Clarke was just about to agree when the door burst open and AJ came racing in like a bat out of Hades, a brown puppy in his arms. The little boy was smudged with dirt, his hair windblown, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Look Mom! Look what Dad got," AJ practically squealed.

"I see," Clarke chuckled, "Where did Dad find our new addition?"

"I dunno," the little boy shrugged, "I'm gonna go show Linc!"

With that AJ was off like a rocket, the puppy now yipping along behind him. Clarke shook her head, unbelievably happy, and not even her son's dishevelment not forty-five minutes before her wedding could dim that.

"I'm going to go take care of that before Raven sees," Octavia said, quickly following in AJ's wake.

Clarke turned back to the window, her mind wandering to all the ways her life had changed. She'd gone from a single mother to one baby boy, to a single mother two little boys who were her whole world. She didn't think she could be any happier.

After Finn, she'd thought love had passed her by. She was content to raise her sons, and that was enough, but she hadn't planned on the dark haired hurricane who blew into town with his abrasive demeanor and gorgeous brown eyes.

She smiled as she remembered how rocky those first few weeks were. Raven had remarked over and over that she thought they'd been fighting feelings even then. Maybe they were, all Clarke knew was that he was unlike any man she'd ever known and she loved him more than she'd thought possible.

A wave of love crashed over her heart when she saw the tall figure that sauntered across the lawn. His dark hair was freshly trimmed, she'd seen to it the night before, and his white shirt was rolled up to reveal muscular forearms. His hands waved wildly, and she could only guess that Raven had indeed found out about the puppy.

Clarke watched as Raven threw her hands in the air and stomped off in the direction of the catering van obviously intent on tormenting the catering staff since nothing could be done about the puppy.

Then Clarke's gaze was drawn to the man she loved, as though by a very strong magnet. Her eyes locked with his, widening as he ran for the trellis beneath her window. She threw open the window, watching in terror as he began to climb.

"Bellamy Blake you be careful," she whisper yelled, half way hanging out the window.

He just shot her a grin that made her go weak in the knees and kept climbing until he was even with her, his brown eyes roving over her face in a gentle caress. Her breath hitched, and she couldn't believe how this man affected her.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Clarke whispered.

"I don't believe in luck," Bellamy replied, his voice a low rumble just before his lips met hers.

Clarke was so lost in the kiss she hadn't heard the squeak of her door as it opened until a screech startled both her and Bellamy. She quickly grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt before he could fall backward, their eyes wide as they both looked to find Raven standing in the doorway- her face contorted in stormy anger.

"Clarke Blake! What do you think you're doing? You know it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding! Stop canoodling! And you Bellamy Blake, you just climb right back down the way you came and go get ready," Raven yelled.

"Yes 'mam," Bellamy said, stealing one last kiss from Clarke before he quickly shimmied down the trellis and took off.

"Raven," Clarke said, ready for her lecture, but turned to find her friend grinning.

"I never thought I would see you so happy," Raven said softly, "After all that's happened, you deserve this sweetie, and I'm so happy for you."

Clarke rushed forward and threw her arms around Raven, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Rae. We've both gotten everything we ever wanted," Clarke smiled.

"Almost," Raven said, a secretive smile curving her lips.

"What are you talking about almost," Clarke asked until understanding dawned on her, "You're pregnant!"

Raven nodded, "We found out about a month ago."

"I'm so happy for you," Clarke said hugging her again, "We've both got the families we always wanted."

"We have," Raven said, hugging her tightly, "Who would've thought?"

"I would," Lincoln said smiling from the doorway.

"Did you hear," Raven asked sternly.

"I did. Congratulations Auntie Rae," he said as he came forward to hug her.

"Don't you tell a soul," Raven said as she pulled away.

"My lips are sealed," Lincoln winked before his expression turned serious, "Can I talk to Mom?"

"Sure, sweetie," Raven said without hesitation, giving them both a smacking kiss on the cheek then rushing out the door.

The room was silent as Clarke stared at her son. He'd grown so much since that day all those years ago, and she was so proud of him. She didn't think she could love him more even if she'd given birth to him.

"Mom," Lincoln called softly bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah baby," Clarke said, taking a seat on her bed and patting a spot beside her.

The mattress dipped as he sat down, his large hand gripping one of her smaller ones. They sat there for a while, Clarke's thumb brushing over his knuckles. She could tell he had something he wanted to say, and she was determined to be patient.

"Mom, you know I like Coach," Lincoln began, "and I'm glad you're not going to be lonely, but I don't want things to change."

"Lincoln," Clarke said, turning to face him, "Bellamy isn't going to change anything, ok. I'm still going to be your mom, and you still come first. I love Bellamy, but baby you and your brother are my world and nothing or no one will ever change that."

Clarke watched her son take a deep breath, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"I know, Mom, but I just had to hear you say it," he said with a brilliant smile.

"I love you my precious boy," Clarke said as she hugged him, remembering a time when he could fit so easily on her lap or in her arms.

"Love you too, Mom," Lincoln murmured against her shoulder.

"Alright, I hate to break up this touching moment, but I'm going to assume you're finished because I have worked my butt off planning this wedding and no wedding can go on without the bride," Raven said as she bustled into the room.

Lincoln kissed Clarke's cheek, "Yes ma'am. I'm leaving right now."

Both women watched him go, Clarke smiling fondly.

"He's all grown up," she said, her eyes glossing with tears.

"Yes he is, but he'll always need his momma," Raven said, patting Clarke's shoulder.

"Thanks Rae," Clarke sighed.

"No more tears. I have to get you ready or your groom is going to get antsy," Raven said as she ushered Clarke to her vanity.

"Well let's not keep him waiting!"

100100100100100100100

Bellamy stood at base of the huge oak tree in Clarke's backyard. Bright blue and white streamers hung from its limbs, two large arrangements of white roses sitting on either side of him.

He felt calm; the knowledge that he would be seeing Clarke soon had settled his nerves. Only two hours earlier he was sure that this day was ruined, but no wedding goes off without a hitch…

 _"What do you mean he can't make it," Bellamy bellowed, "I can't get married without a pastor!"_

 _He stood with his hands on his hips, his tie dangling around his neck, and his shirt unbuttoned. He'd been a nervous wreck all morning, excitement like he'd never known coursing through his veins. He wanted this day to be perfect…_

 _"I'll make some calls and see what I can do," Wick offered._

 _"I could do it," Murphy said staring at his feet._

 _"You're not serious," Miller said, his features painted in shock._

 _"You can get anything on the internet," Murphy said with a shrug._

 _At this point Bellamy didn't care if AJ did the ceremony as long as he got to marry Clarke, "Fine, Murphy, but don't screw this up."_

Bellamy grinned as he glanced over at Murphy, watching as he poured over his notes. Every now and again he'd take the handkerchief out of his pocket and wipe the sweat from his brow before glancing up at the growing crowd.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Murphy whispered loudly shifting from foot to foot.

"Well you can't back out now, so pull yourself together," Bellamy growled under his breath.

Murphy huffed, "I have no intention of backing out."

"Good, stop talking then. You're making me nervous," Bellamy muttered, turning back to stare down the isle.

Waiting for Clarke had felt like an eternity. He hated being separated from her, and he was ready to see her. He knew she would be beautiful because she was always beautiful.

He straightened when he heard the first strains of the lilting song, watching as Clarke's friend from work- Katie Monroe started down the isle. He couldn't help the smirk at Miller's gulp and the way his friend's eyes followed the young music teacher's every move.

Next came Octavia, her dark hair braided elaborately down her back. She'd picked out the deep blue dress herself, and Clarke had loved it so much she'd insisted the girl wear it.

Bellamy hugged his sister before she took her place beside Monroe, his gaze finding Raven's as she made her way forward. She gave him a promising smile, before her eyes found Wick's and they shared a smile as they obviously remembered their own wedding.

Finally came the moment he'd been waiting for. The crowd stood, and Bellamy fought to breath as Clarke came into view. Her dress was a light blue, so pale it was nearly white. Her blonde hair was piled atop her head, a crown of white flowers making her look like a nymph from Greek mythology.

Her smile was brilliant, her gaze fixed on him. AJ held one of her hands, his blue eyes so excited as he struggled to keep the slow pace. Lincoln looked solemn, his hand clutching his mother's like he never wanted to let go.

When they finally reached Bellamy, the music stopped and Murphy spoke, "Who gives this woman?"

"We do," AJ grinned.

Bellamy watched as Clarke kissed both boys and they took their places- AJ with his grandmother and Kane and Lincoln among Bellamy's groomsmen. Then he felt her small fingers entwine with his, and everything seemed to fall away- like they were the only two people on earth.

He barely heard anything Murphy said until it was time for them to give their vows. After a gentle nudge from Wick he quickly pulled a folded paper from his pocket, smoothing out the edges as he once again caught Clarke's gaze.

"Clarke Griffin, from the moment I met you I knew that I was destined to love you. No woman has ever challenged me or infuriated me as much as you. There were days that you made me want to shake you and then kiss you senseless," a chuckle went up from the crowd at this, Clarke's smile brilliant as she giggled, "I love you, Clarke. I promise to never let you forget that. I promise do everything in my power to make you smile, and when I can't I promise to hold you when you cry. I vow to be the man you need, to care for you, provide for you, and shelter you from the storms of life as best I can. You are my one and only, sweetheart, and everyday I love you more."

He watched as she wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks, her smile soft and her eyes filled with love.

"Bellamy Blake," Clarke began," I didn't want to love you. I wanted to hate your guts for all eternity, but the good Lord had another plan for us. You amaze me with how good you are with my sons, and you are perfect for me in every way. I promise to cherish you for the man you are. To love you in spite of your faults, and to never hold that cocky smirk against you. I vow to be your biggest fan, to encourage you, to be your safe place, and to help you see yourself the way I do because you are the best man I have ever known. I love you, Bell, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I care for you."

Bellamy smiled through his tears, placing a tender kiss on the palm of Clarke's hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Murphy grinned, "You may now kiss the bride."

Before Bellamy could even move his arms were full with the beautiful woman he now called his wife. Her lips were soft yet insistent as they moved against his in a kiss he would remember for the rest of his life. He could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage, his lungs screaming for air, but he would gladly deny himself oxygen for this.

When they finally broke apart the crowd was hooting and they were both out of breath, but they each wore the biggest smile on their faces as they held hands and faced their friends and family.

"I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bellamy Blake!"

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well this is the end of the road for Love on the Field! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride just as much as I have. Y'all have been amazing, and I couldn't ask for better readers! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved! I never could have done this without each and every one of you! Y'all are the best! :D**

 **Chapter 26: Epilogue**

Clarke struggled up the bleachers; one little blue backpack slung over one shoulder and a pink one hanging from her only free hand. Her three year old son, Augustus or Auggie for short, was chattering away about goodness knows what and swinging her arm back and forth in time with his small steps.

When they finally reached their seats the family was waiting for them. Raven and Wick were both struggling to corral their five-year-old, Jay, as she bounced excitedly. The little girl had Wick's startling blue eyes and Raven's dark hair. She was adorable, and just as sassy as her mother.

"Where have you been," Raven asked, moving her legs so Clarke could squeeze past.

"Well we had a bit of a situation," Clarke said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh," Raven grinned, nodding in understanding.

Clarke shook her head, sitting down with an oof. She was reaching for Auggie when the little boy started to squirm and squeal.

"Not you too," Clarke pled.

"Linc! Linc," Auggie screeched, reaching for his big brother.

"Hey Momma," Lincoln grinned as he took his little brother.

"Thank goodness," Clarke sighed, "Take him and keep him. I can't deal with another toddler tantrum today."

"Bad day," Octavia asked with a grin.

"You have no idea. Your brother's child inherited every bit of his stubborn charm," Clarke replied dryly.

Octavia just laughed before snuggling into Lincoln's side as she began to talk to Auggie. Clarke looked fondly on the scene, thankful that her two favorite twenty somethings had finally gotten their act together.

Telling Bellamy had been tricky. He'd gone from yelling to silence, glaring at the pair like they'd committed an unpardonable atrocity. Thankfully a very pregnant Clarke had been able to convince him that he was being childish, and now he was completely sold on the idea of his sister and Lincoln as a couple.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when the band started playing, her eyes drawn to the field where the Mountain Men would soon enter. She didn't have to wait long before the team was jogging out, Bellamy and his coaching staff bringing up the rear.

Raven burst into a fit of giggles when she saw Bellamy, Wick's deep chuckles soon chorusing. Clarke glared at them, but a smile soon broke through because the sight was just too darn cute.

Bellamy stood with his hands on his hips, his hat pulled down to shield his eyes from the evening sun as he yelled out orders. As delicious as that sight was for Clarke, the real vision was the little girl with deep brown curls standing at his side.

Their other three year old, Julia, was a stark contrast to Auggie's blue eyes and blonde hair. She was her father's daughter all bravado, bronze skin and brown eyes. She was his constant shadow, and that's why she also stood with little hands on her hips and a hat pulled down over her ears.

Jules, as she was affectionately known to her father, had pitched the biggest fit that afternoon when Clarke had insisted that she couldn't go with Bellamy to the game. Her mother had been prepared to tell her she could forget about that pony birthday party, when Bellamy gave in.

He did a lot of that with both kids, but his daughter's tears were his kryptonite. He'd said she could be his helper at the game, and offered to take Auggie as well but the little boy said he'd rather sit and watch with Clarke.

So now the little girl was prancing up and down the sidelines right behind her father, her hands raised in frustration when one of the players did something that she disapproved of.

Clarke shook her head with a fond smile, her gaze searching out her teenager. She found his number, A.J. preparing to take the snap. Bellamy said he was every bit the natural Lincoln had been at sixteen. He was smaller, but Kane swore up and down he was faster. Lincoln of course denied this, but he was proud of his little brother.

"Hey, sweetie," Abby smiled as she and Kane squeezed onto the bleacher seat.

"Hey, Mom," Clarke said, never taking her eyes from the game.

"Where's Jules," Kane asked, a loud guffaw escaping when he finally spotted the little girl.

"If he could tell her no she would be up here, but as you can see that is a word Bellamy Blake uses sparingly with that little squirt," Clarke grinned.

"He's going to make a coach out of her yet," Kane chuckled.

"I dread the day he tells her she can't play football," Clarke grimaced.

"Who says she can't," Lincoln shrugged, "As far as I know there's no rule against it."

"Don't encourage them," Clarke groaned, "That's all I need…"

Her daughter's precociousness was forgotten when A.J. scored the first touchdown of the game. As Clarke settled back into her seat, she couldn't help but think that she couldn't be happier.

She had the man of her dreams, healthy children, and a family who loved them. Her past brought her here, and she wouldn't change one thing. She caught Bellamy's gaze, blowing him a kiss. She grinned as he caught it dramatically, his answering smile still sending shivers down her spine.

Life wouldn't always be easy, but she'd learned long ago that love made anything bearable. With Bellamy she'd found all the love she would ever need, and she was excited to see what the future had in store. No matter what came her way, Bellamy would be there and they would face it together, forever.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope to see y'all at my next story posting!**

 **XOXOXOX- AvengerGirl17**


End file.
